


Fade to the Heavens

by RukaIsAFan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Child Soldier, Dark Humor, Despite all my tags I am still just a rat in a cage, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies with Benefits to Lovers, Evil!Keith, Frottage, Hallucinations, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Tentacle Encounters, Nudity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sex, Sheith Big Bang 2017, Torture, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukaIsAFan/pseuds/RukaIsAFan
Summary: REPORT# V11101984STATUS: LEVEL 9 CLASSIFIEDSpies reported a small rebel cell escorting a postpartum female and infant. Report#G03041981  from (REDACTED) suggests the escort is germane to (REDACTED). His imperial majesty has taken up personal interest and lead the capture. All targets but (REDACTED) were eliminated. (REDACTED) is to be placed under security Level 10. (REDACTED) is to be placed under security Level 13. All personnel below security clearance Level 11 involved are to be cleansed.An AU where Keith was captured as a baby to be raised and serve as Zarkon's personal commander and develops an infatuation with the Champion. Shiro has to find where the Red Paladin and their Lion are, as without them he can't get to the Black Lion and to form Voltron. On top of that, Shiro feels that his traumatic lost memories may be the only way to quickly find their missing Paladin.





	1. False Sun Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere after S2, I wondered... what if Keith was raised by the Galra Empire. What if Sheith didn't know each!? Would Shiro and Keith be different people? How would they form Voltron? 
> 
> Thus for Sheith Bigbang 2017, I present to you: Fade to the Heavens. 
> 
> Big thank you to my artist, [Olli](http://olli-lolli.tumblr.com), and my betas who yelled at me for many reasons, "E" and "N". 
> 
> Please read the tags. This goes to places. 
> 
> -
> 
> A note: Yes I was supposed to post this in August. Long story short, this is gonna get some delay in posting (like losing half of this a few days before) since I'm really sick at the moment and formatting sucks, but due to 20 million delays (such as me being sick for the past 2 weeks), I'm posting the first chapter and wait a bit for the second. Mostly for my sanity and I'm on medication. Plus it allows you, readers, to read it and digest while I suffer. Yes, I'm being dramatic and serious.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, we meet two boys: one who wants to be purple and the other who only wanted to fly.

-☆★☆-

 

No one talks about the child openly. He was a rumor that was rarely told. In some forms, the child was Prince Lotor's younger twin or an abomination that was brought out for the sole purpose of annihilation, or in one form an Altean prince. Some commanders used the rumor to terrify their own children into behaving like the child was a boogeyman.

For those that were there when it happened, kept silent about the truth. The child was a days old infant ripped from his mother's hands as she cried out his name over and over, 'Keith'. A dagger was found with symbols belonging to a Galra resistance faction and the child was confirmed to be of Galra-blood, but there were questions that were unanswered. Such as why the child despite having Galra DNA wasn't any shade of purple, especially in comparison to the Crown Prince, and why were the resistance faction concern about the child.

The latter was answered when the Emperor held the infant in his arms, commanding them all to keep silent under punishment of death about finding the paladin to the Red Lion that was in his possession.

After that, few saw what had become of the infant. He was kept under lock and key, given his own staff that saw to his care and isolated from nearly everyone else. The paladin was brought out a few times to the court, but only to show the brutality the child has become to espouse. He was always in armor and wore a helmet in purple, red, and black, the symbol of the Galra empire on his back of his breastplate. That barely anyone knew what the paladin looked like under his armor added to the mystique.  

 

-☆★☆-

 

It was fate that information slipped into his hands, a rumor that a soldier returned from leave was revealed to be pregnant and then went off the grid. The decision to review a report from Commander Sendak that documented that the Red Lion has been emitting abnormal energy activity. A trail of officers and soldiers taking extended leave. It was the chain of minor events that would have been overlooked, but the Red Lion was what brought him to attention. Especially when the returned soldier mentioned was a part of Sendak's fleet and in direct contact.

It was fascinating when his forces caught up and when he realized why the urgency of the soldier leaving her post. When Zarkon held a small Galra hybrid, he knew the reason, the Red Lion imprinted itself on it. Curious as it would do that, but it left him an opportunity that he could grasp. He had one of the lions of Voltron, but there four remaining including his Black Lion to reclaim. In his hands was the Red Paladin, an infant that his dying mother kept calling for. Zarkon eliminated the rest of survivors of the group and set up a system to clean up any instance of information that could leak out.  

Now he stood with the sleeping infant in his arms, and Haggar at his side making plans alone.

"Since it is hybrid with an unknown secondary species, it'll be prudent to study it fully," Haggar advised.

"No, it is too valuable to be experimented on. It was chosen by the Red Lion to be its pilot." Zarkon looked at the small creature, it reminded him of his own son when he was born.

"Sire, we should try to understand why the Red Lion would choose it instead of a mature being."

"It's been nearly 10,000 years since the death of the last Red Paladin. We have been given an opportunity, not only to reclaim Voltron but to ensure absolute loyalty with at least one Paladin." It would be easy, the infant was extremely malleable. Only a scant days old and not noticed the bloodshed when they retrieved it. The Red Paladin wouldn't become traitorous like his predecessors, it would be loyal to him, the Black Paladin.

Haggar nodded in acceptance at the decision, she knew that he'll make sure she'll be able to study the infant hybrid but without the invasive techniques, they usually deployed. The infant was too important to be tampered with.

'Keith. Keith. Keith.' Zarkon glimpsed at the infant, remember the word -name- that the soldier kept repeating as she stared at Zarkon as he took the infant from her. It was obviously foreign, but he could use that name for the infant until a time has come when the infant has grown.  

"Matron Ledix will be transferred from Lotor's care to 'Keith'. Have her hand pick four guards from the imperial household and five other to personally tutor and caretaker." Zarkon heard a small noise at the infant shifted in the swaddling, Haggar gave an inquiring look perhaps due to the name. That had no importance, it would only serve as a way to identify the infant.

The infant was too small to start learning how to be a proper soldier and of course it needed to thrive before that happened. His son didn't need as many personnel now that he was older and Matron Ledix is faithful to the empire and had no ties that the infant's existence could get leaked to.

"It will be done, sire." Haggar bowed and left.

Zarkon stood there with the Red Paladin, feeling that familiar bond between a paladin and its Lion that he once had. A sense of loss still resonating deep within him from the betrayal of the other paladins. However, the infant was truly the Red Paladin, the Guardian of Fire itself, and it was in his possession.

The power and control over destiny, the taste of near invincibility, it'll be his again soon when he's reunited with his Black Lion.  

 

-☆★☆-

 

Ulaz was assigned to meet the child, he heard about a few years earlier that a few of his fellow members of the Blade of Marmora attempted to hide the hybrid child, but the Empire was tipped off about it and what was a routine capture curiously ended up with the Emperor personally involved in the matter.

The rooms the child was kept in was brighter compared to the rest of the ship, there were many guards and doors before Ulaz was allowed into the sanctum. Small toys were scattered around the room, mostly little Galra soldier dolls, books, drawings, some blocks, and toy weapons. A bed faced a glass window that took up the entire wall, showing the glittering universe and giant formations of the cruisers.

In the middle was the child itself, pink skinned with indigo blue eyes and black hair, painting himself a purple hue with a paintbrush. Ulaz noted how small the child was especially in comparison to a Galra child... And how innocent he looked as if the horrors that lay outside the child's rooms had stopped at the thresholds of this space.

"Keith, we have a guest." One of the caretakers walked over to the child, Keith. The child looked up at Ulaz with a blank stare, the innocence evaporated, unsettling him in his stomach. There was something about the child that terrified him and made him pity the child as if whatever flicker of childhood and hope was tempered by the strict rules and guidelines set up by Zarkon leaving behind a dangerous shell. There was still light in those eyes, but distant and unreachable.

The strangeness of the child had to wait, they were there to extract blood and other samples from the child for testing.  

"I apologize, sir. He does this often." The caretaker started to wipe away the purple paint on the child's face and arms, much to the frustration of Keith.  

"I wanna be purple like everyone else." The child was pouting and resisting the caretaker, even baring his teeth in an attempt to intimidate and using the paintbrush to defend himself splattering purple paint on his caretaker. It was endearing to see how the little hybrid sparked to life at a moment's notice.

Ulaz kneeled down before the child, "We're here to help you become purple."

It was a half-truth, Emperor Zarkon wanted the child to be more Galra, but Zarkon also wanted to unravel more of Keith's heritage that made the child seem to have no blood ties to the race at all, especially in consideration of Prince Lotor who's also a Galra hybrid. There was also possible questions of modification done to the child as an infant.

The child paused before accepting the statement, allowing his Galra caretaker to scrub the remaining paint. As Ulaz started to prepare for taking samples, he slipped a glance at the child before having their eyes lock onto each other. Ulaz had to shake off the look, it was not the time to do something dangerous.

The child, Keith, wasn't special due to the biological makeup. What he saw was more than the distant light, there was fire, red, and hope deep in those eyes, locked away inside like Keith was on the outside. His Blade of Marmora comrades had a good reason to risk their lives to escort a mother and child, possibly even the father as well, somewhere out of Zarkon's reach if this boy was the child told about a few years ago.

The small group went against orders because of the Voltron legend and about its paladins. It was uncommon knowledge that the Red Lion itself was captured, but rumors were that the Red Lion had chosen its paladin and curiously it was a newborn. They were decimated before they were able to reach their targeted sanctuary planet and slowly over time the majority of the imperial commanders and soldiers involved were disappearing.

He was fairly certain, the child was a paladin of Voltron much like Zarkon himself. A curious thing in of itself since the child was not mature enough to understand what being a paladin meant.

There was nothing Ulaz could do at the moment except swab, siphon blood, and scrape skin cells for testing. He'll have to send the word out about his discovery and hope in time they would be a way to extract the child from Zarkon before the child becomes twisted by the machinations of the Galra Empire.

 

-☆★☆-

 

In the morning, he wakes up and watches the morning training that master's fleet did nearly every day. He memorized each position and formation and could pick out which one had newer pilots. Master told him he would lead his own fleet someday in master's name.

And so every morning Keith observed before his caregivers arrive with his breakfast and lessons.

Keith pressed his face and hands against the glass, wedging one of his soldier dolls between the two surfaces. There was a new pilot in the third row, they moving when they needed to be still. Master told him that good soldiers could handle their ships to be still in the strongest winds and it seemed that the pilot wasn't a good soldier. His pilots will be good soldiers. They'll listen to him because master decided he was good, better than the others. If they don't, he'll make them listen.

The door open and one his caretakers carried a tray with food, the aroma distracting Keith from his duty. He dropped the doll and galloped to the table, a smile on his face.

"Yes. Yes." The caretaker cut Keith off as he opened his mouth, "I'm here early, Keith."

Keith sat in front of the table as the tray was placed in front of him. The heavenly aroma of sweet smells and light but filling food was always a joy, but there was one thing before he could enjoy the meal he had to do: ask.

"Is master visiting me?" Keith's heart leaped, visits from the master were the best. Even better than visiting the prince or visiting the court in a masked disguise.

"He is, so be on your best behavior, Keith. You're also having playtime with the crown prince after." The caretaker brushed Keith's hair out of his face, sighing at the squirming child.

Keith ate his meal fast, the excitement of master visiting him spurring him on. Master was wise and strong, the strongest of the strong. He saved Keith's life when he was really little and decided to personally raise him and make him strong. The best part was that master was a hero and needed Keith to help him.

He didn't want to let master down.

His other caretakers arrive as he finished and he helped them go about with making sure his room was clear of his toys, he was clean and groomed, and make sure Keith knew what was expected of him. Of course, he knew, master was the best and Keith wanted to be like him!

Keith stood at attention, waiting while his guards and caretakers fuss around to make last minute preparations. One of his guards even gave him advice on how to stand still like a proper soldier. Back straight, feet planted just so.

The guards and caretakers assigned to him weren't allowed to give Keith their name, they were a secret, but Keith gave them names in his head. He wondered if they had weird names like "Keith" too. Everyone else had names that made them sound strong, unlike "Keith". Plus Keith wasn't purple or had glowing eyes, but master had eyes that weren't yellow too.

As long as master was happy, Keith was happy.

His guards took their spots and his lead caretaker stood next to him, he re-straighten his back and tried not to fidget with excitement.

The imperial guards and sentries came first before Emperor Zarkon, master, came in. Everyone, including Keith, saluted.

"Vrepit sa." He tried to calm himself from the happiness welling inside his heart. He dared not smile and he was too young to ask to be picked up and be told about how master was the Black Paladin of Voltron. He was going to live and serve the empire and master soon and going to be master's right hand.

Zarkon nodded approvingly at him.

The caretakers took over the discussion and Keith drone them out, they using words he didn't know. He knew they were talking about him, but unless directly talked to or if master gave him a signal to pay attention, he wasn't going to listen. Master taught him when to attack, when to speak, when to listen, and Keith follows orders. Even the time when he was frightened about attacking one of the larger commanders as master handed out a punishment to them for their wrongdoing.

"Walk with me, child," Zarkon spoke him.

Keith stepped in line next to his master, looking up at him, awaiting instructions. Did he need to disguise himself?

The walk was long and he didn't need a disguise, the area had been cleared just for master and him. The stars lined the hallway, but Keith didn't pay attention as master was talking to him.

"When the traitors stole the lions, I was in grief." Zarkon stood in front of a window, Keith understood that sadness of loss. Sometimes he wondered what his mother or father was like - did they have pink skin too? But master, the Emperor of the Galra Empire and the Black Paladin, found him and he was grateful.

"I found hope, solace, years later when I came across something. Do you know what it is, child?" Zarkon glanced at him.  
  
"No, sire."

"It was the Red Lion, the right hand of Voltron. The right hand of the Black Paladin."

Keith perked up at 'right hand', but kept himself from showing interest. He was only marginally successful.

"Five paladins. Five lions. Together they form Voltron. Unstoppable power and control. Perhaps it was written in the stars that the Red Lion will end up under the care of my empire."

"Emperor Zarkon... Master, do you think there's a Red Paladin?" Keith softly spoke, not wanting to make his master angry.

"Perhaps." Zarkon gave an amused grin to Keith that he didn't understand.

 

-☆★☆-

 

It's been years since he first saw the child. The Blade of Marmora was reluctant to act on rumor and his sole account to the existence of him. Voltron and its' paladins were a legend since before their grandsire's births, and by now there those who lived comfortably under the empire's banners wished for it to remain so. They did nothing while Ulaz's curiosity grew about Voltron and here was a paladin before him.

There was a fight between the Prince and the child, the Prince ordered the child and in return, the child refused to obey. Their respective caretakers gossiped as the two children were separated to be treated, bemoaning that it was certain that whatever friendship between the two was gone.

The child was now on the table in front of him, sedated, while the upper ranks put their attention to the prince. The child had a similar growth rate compared to someone having pure Galra heritage and if by looks alone he had entered the pre-adolescent stage. Ulaz assumed that any experiment to change the child's permanent biology ended in failure due to pink skin and lack of illuminating gold eyes. There was a hardness in the face that wasn't there before as he documented the injuries, cuts to the cheek, bruising on the abdomen, and fracture on the left hand.

Zarkon ordered quintessence to be used on the child to heal his injuries so as not to damage his body with the normal healing procedure. Not exactly uncommon, but the fact that it was personal order spoke more about the worth the child has.

"Make sure he doesn't struggle," Ulaz ordered.

"It's sedated, sir."

" _He's_ a hybrid, sedation may wear off earlier," corrected Ulaz.

They set to work on the child, and as true to his prediction and worry the sedation fell off. However, the child kept still has worked on the fracture. He was sweating in pain and his face scrunched as if he wanted to scream in pain, but he didn't. The child had the fortitude and inner strength of a soldier well before his time.  

Ulaz slipped his hand to hold and squeeze the child's small own, hoping it will bring some comfort and strength to him. A small kindness in a place where it's rare to receive any. He talked through his orderlies through the procedure, documenting it all down to what amounts they were using, the effects, and any miscellaneous bits and pieces. He made sure to document the issues of sedation.

When the quintessence took effect, the child relaxed and his hand dropped from Ulaz's. The Galra finally glanced to see the child's eyes, remembering how they look before. As if there's a distant galaxy in them with a miniature sun at the center.

It felt like a punch.

The eyes were cold and hard. Empty and without light. It was if the child that Ulaz saw painting himself purple and the child before him were two separate people. The child was a husk, robbed of innocence.

And the thief walked in.

They all saluted the Emperor because that was what one must do. But the child, seeing Zarkon rolled off the table, saluted and kneeled before him.

"Vrepit sa! Orders, master?"

It took all Ulaz's will to not reel before the man who could easily put a hole in his heart. The child's voice lacked any emotion and the words he spoke- what cruel being would do this to a child?

Zarkon made a gesture to raise and they all did, including the child.

"Status."

That was Ulaz's cue, "All injuries are set and repaired. Sedation may still be in his system."

"Good, he's ready to be punished for his transgression."

"I accept my punishment, master," the child bowed his head.

Zarkon made another gesture and the child came to his side without hesitation.

They left abruptly. Ulaz looked as the child put a hand on Zarkon's cape as they walked away. If he saw that light was in Keith's, yes that was his name, eyes again in someone else’s, he will do all that he can to help them escape. To not become another Red Paladin, subjugated by Zarkon's will.

It was all he could in remembrance of the boy who wanted to be purple.

 

-☆★☆-

 

Keith struggled within the suit and bindings. He couldn't feel the air on his cheek or the cold air. It was hot and he couldn't move. The tears that flow couldn't be wiped from his face. The screams for help he emitted went unanswered. None of his six caretakers came for him nor did the four guards as well. He was alone.

Keith didn't do anything bad, it was the prince's fault. The prince insulted him because Keith didn't want to play master and servant. The prince wasn't the Black Paladin so why should he obey whatever commands given to him. What the prince said vicious and something inside Keith made him wanted to make him pay for his words.

Yet here he was, punished, alone, and slowly growing colder. The shadows in the corners of his room started to dance before his eyes and the stars outside his window were dimmed, as if to summon monsters from the dark abyss. He moved sluggishly, his energy depleted earlier. Keith needed to escape, to move, be free from the room and all the locks and barriers that contain him.

Time passed and Keith couldn't feel any of the heat he had before. The shadows and stars stopped moving, everything was distant and unmoving.

Keith stopped struggling, becoming distant and unmoving as well.

He felt cold for ages when the Black Paladin came for him, undoing his bindings and picking him up in his arm. It was warm, the Black Paladin was so warm and he wanted to stay there forever in that safety. Keith's helmet was removed and he felt the wind on his face, the locks on his suit were undone and the Black Paladin was removing the suit from his body, letting it fall onto the floor. Keith was in his black undersuit, the air wicking away the sweat from his body. He was placed back on the floor.

His caretakers ready themselves to go back to normalcy while his guards went to their designated spots in the room.

What could he do to please the Black Paladin, his master? His body growing cold once again and he wanted that warmth.

"M-master?" His small voice cracked as he looked up and at the imposing figure, his eyes wide to take in the heroic aura of the man who came back for him, who made him feel safe and warm.

Purple eyes looked at him, studying him. He stood still, that's what Master liked, being strong.

There was clicking sound of the room locking.

"Kill them, Red Paladin." His master handed him a sword, a real one, not the toys he used to play with. It was heavy as he took it and very sharp. But he got a better gift than a sword, Master gave him a name as well. He was going to please his master.

The screams sounded like music to his ears, and the warmth he felt as cut and slash into their flesh was intoxicating. All ten of their bodies staining the floor and walls as well as paint his small body with their blood.

He wasn't Keith anymore, he was the Red Paladin.

 

-☆★☆-

 

The Red Paladin stood still as the Galra grunts looked over at him at the prepared the course. It mattered not that they were gawking at him, in fact, most of them seemed spooked at his appearance. Perhaps he did look like a wraith to them, silent and covered head to toe. It was better to cause fear since that was the easiest way to root out weakness.

It was an important day for him and let them talk. The Red Paladin knew most of the talk about him, but now he's proving what he really was, who he really was.

The Red Lion stood waiting before him and he knew that there was a direct feed to his master, The Black Paladin. He drew out his sword, a gift until the empire can find the bayards, and studied the craftsmanship. It served him well, and he proved himself natural with it. But would he be a natural at piloting the Red Lion? He excelled at the other ships, but master talked about bonds and while the Red Lion did drop its shielding for him, there was something else tugging his focus away.

It felt sad and wanting deliverance. It pricked at his head and if it wasn't for his sword and the knowledge of the Black Paladin watching over him, he would have succumbed to that instinct to follow its will.

It was time.

The controls felt natural like he was born to pilot the Red Lion. Guiding the mechanical beast with ease as if it was dance, but that feeling grew inside.

And as he got to the farthest point of the course, visions appeared. Terrifying ones.

A great war. Someone pressing their hand on their stomach as he looked at the Red Lion with fear. The shadowed person laid on the ground as someone was picking him. There was carnage. He heard a lion's roar, angry and defiant, in his head at the vision. But those didn't strike him.

"Red Paladin, return."

He saw the lost bayards and the Black Lion in a white castle on a planet he had never seen, waiting for something. He saw the Yellow Lion underground and the Green under vines that shielded it from view. But that also didn't invoke anything.

The fighter ships circled around him but were blasted away by him as the terror started climbing within him.

What did was when he saw the Blue Lion in a cave... on a planet where there were people that looked like him. Thousands, millions, billions of people that looked like him in a place he never knew or seen. It beautiful and frightening with oceans, trees, deserts, volcanoes, and luminous skies. It was so diverse and chaotic that it was overwhelming.

It was telling him to go there. Go to Earth. Don't return. Find the Blue Lion. Find others. You'll be safe. You'll be free.

_I'll take you there._

"Obey, Red Paladin."

The Red Paladin shook out of the trance, feeling wetness coming from his eyes. Master was calling for him. He trembled as he moved back towards the ship, panting as emotions poured into his head. There were others like him and that he wasn't alone. He was safe and free here, but he wanted to that planet.

Was his mother trying to take him there?

He started to scream, it felt like his heart was ripping into two. He wanted to be good. He needed to be a good soldier as he was the Red Paladin. But maybe if that feeling was a lion, it was telling him to run away. Go to where his mother was trying to take him.

But he was safe, master saved him. Master gave him a purpose and a name.

The tractor beam brought him in the rest of way and sentries flocked around him. His head was filled with too many thoughts and conflict for him to sift through it all. He was starting to be consumed by the flames that engulfed his mind.

The little Red Paladin was thrashing about as he was pulled from the cockpit of the Red Lion, struggling against the drones and soldiers trying to restrain him.

It was an interesting turn in his experiment, the time it took to condition the little Red Paladin was undone in a matter of an hour. The little Red Paladin was just that, little, not yet matured into an adult but Zarkon had him since he was swaddled in blankets and suckling milk from wet nurses. He had created a personal staff to oversee his growth and needs, and to train him to be a loyal soldier of the Galra. When his own son disappointed him, the little Red Paladin made it up with following his orders with viciousness and cruelty, looking up at him with adoration and worship.

But the bond between a paladin and its lion was still mysterious despite himself being one. The icy demeanor of his Red Paladin thawed instantly and transformed in a blaze. Erratic, undisciplined, _unyielding_.

The little Red Paladin ignored all orders from his commanders and seemed to be drawn away from the training field he was set up to fly in, and now he was only here because Zarkon ordered him to return. The emperor was certain that it was because of his lingering bond with the Black Lion rather than the mental shaping of the Red Paladin. The need to reclaim what was his had become more necessary now that the there was a possibility that finding the rest of the lions with the Red Lion's bond to the other lions and that his little Red Paladin was affected by the Red Lion.

The paladin was in the arms of one his more athletic commanders who were struggling because the paladin was using his feet to walk up and kick off the soldier trying to grab his legs. It was quite a farce to see how incompetent his army was, though perhaps it spoke more of the Red Paladin's abilities.

Whatever the case, this has gone past the point of being entertaining.

"Be still."

And by his command the little Red Paladin stopped fighting, his body stood still with feet dangling off of the floor. There was a pregnant silence as his soldiers looked at him in awe as if he conquered flame and fire itself. It was more of a testament that his methods were successful in sticking; his little Red Paladin stopped fighting and snapped back into obedience. It was an interesting exploit. The Black Paladin represents air, the sky, and heavens, while the Red Paladin was fire. But fire needs air to burn and in that detail, he found a way to mold the little Red Paladin into his loyal subordinate and cow him when unruly.

"Take the Paladin to his chambers. Seal him."

The soldiers did as he command, dropping the little Red Paladin to ground to march him out and administer the punishment. Make it so the paladin was locked in his suit, bind his limbs so he can't move, and lock the door until time has passed. It was a punishment that worked efficiently even though the paladin stopped resisting the binding. Isolation was key and when the hours pass, Zarkon would be the first living person the little Red Paladin sees as he released from his binds and suit, eyes duller than before punishment and so eager to serve his emperor again.

"Contact Commander Sendak, tell him he will be assigned to a new destination and objective." The Red Lion needed to be kept away from its paladin. He can't afford what could happen now that the Red Lion re-established the bond.

 

-☆★☆-

 

Keith had grown so much since he last saw him and metaphorically became a casualty of war, there was an incident with the Red Lion and since Ulaz was currently assigned to the base he was able to see him again. He wished it was in better circumstances, the teenager came fresh from whatever punishment that was metered out him. Whatever it was, the teenager before him looked as if he met death.

Ulaz took the vitals and felt it was strange that the teenager leaned into the small touches despite the minute pain he inflicted. Despite the weakness he exhibited walking into the room, the teenager was strapped down on the table. 

When the sentries and other officers left Keith and he alone did the silence break.  

"It's so blue, the sky and the ocean. The Blue Lion. It must want to be there." The voice was small and broken. The teenager rolled his head side to side, "Ice too. It likes Earth because it's blue and watery. Rain. Snow. Mist."

Ulaz raised his eyebrows as he leaned back.

"Blue. Water." Keith laughed as his eyes rolled around.

The galra looked with pity at the teenager. The vitals showed extreme dehydration among other issues. Whatever punishment it was, the Emperor's personal monster shouldn't have had such extreme results.

"Others like me. _Not purple_." Keith licked his chapped lips. Ulaz set up the IV to replace the fluids.

"Was she taking me there?" The teenager stared him and despite the dead look in his eyes, there was a quiet desperation.

Ulaz was taken aback, questioning if the teenager had some speculation about the Blade of Marmora's hand in the attempted journey when he was newly born. It was the information about the Blue Lion and Earth that interested him, but also the well-being of the Red Paladin brought into question the official opinion of what to do with him if the Blades caught him. It was determined he should be eliminated as Zarkon has been bringing out the Red Paladin on some of the backwater planets to terrifying results even without the Red Lion. Yet, Ulaz knew he was a dreamer, an idealist, but there was the possibility now that the Red Paladin could be saved and rehabilitated.

Because somewhere, the Red Paladin was still that child painting himself purple in hopes of finding somewhere to belong.

"I... I have to be good. M-master saved me." It sounded like he was on the verge of breaking down and crying. All the strength and hope collapsing itself under the weight of desire to be loved and misplaced gratitude.

Ulaz opened his mouth to tell him that Master didn't save him and he'll find a way to get him to this Earth, but the sentries returned. They were transporting Keith to his overseers. Keith shut down as soon as his helmet was put on and he was silent and still as if he was also a sentry, nothing more than a cold unemotional robot that follows orders.

A chill went through Ulaz's bones as they wheeled him away.

 

-☆★☆-

 

It was supposed to be a very boring, but still exciting mission. A three-man crew sent to the farthest away place from home, but the stars decided to throw surprises at them. They all joked about alien lifeforms, well sentient ones anyway as bacteria would be boring. No one could imagine that this was the one, a simple extraction of rock samples, was going to be the one where aliens were discovered. Or they discovered them.

There wasn't peace, despite his pleas, but Shiro was now a captive of what he would consider to be: a race of purple cat aliens with some ambiguous standouts such as what he assumes to be their leader. Everything got worse after that. So much worse.

These aliens weren't the friendly kind, they were the galactic conqueror kind that movies, television shows, and books like to set up as an opposition to the heroes. Shiro wished he met the other kind, the aliens trying to save the galaxy from the galactic empire, instead. The stars were very cruel in that regard.

He had to do some terrible things, Commander Holt was immediately separated from them, and he was placed with Matt to battle some gladiator. Matt couldn't, wouldn't, survive the first bout and Shiro thought fast enough to at least stall or to be hopeful get him sent away.

Shiro never saw Matt after that.

What Shiro saw instead was bloodshed, organs he didn't know the names of, and more than a level 10 on the scale of pain. He also got attention. Very bad attention. He didn't know why at first, but then he saw the seasoned gladiators and realized they must have all started out like him: afraid yet willing to do things to survive. Despite being called 'The Champion', he felt anything but.

Later it became much more than that.

He was drugged when he saw the glowing violet eyes looking at him, as they took his arm. There was something calculating in that head as it stood silent. He distantly realized who it was: Zarkon. Everything went black from the pain.

Ulaz kept himself in the back. There were very few in the room who must have realized why the Emperor himself was there. The Champion was special in that he exhibited the same qualities as the Red Paladin. There was that inner drive and Ulaz wondered if Zarkon also saw that glint of light, but it didn't seem so as Zarkon left almost immediately. It could have been the drugs or the pain that hid it.

The arm was to be used to compare with the data of the Red Paladin's. A way to see if this race was what made up the paternal line of the Red Paladin. The Champion was to be placed with the druids and the medical research sects in between gladiator bouts, which worked well for Ulaz since there was something else besides racial similarities that reminds him of the Red Paladin. It was a stronger than the first time he met Keith in the Champion's eyes.

It was supposed to be as strong for the Red Paladin but time and cruelty now extinguished it.

Ulaz needed to plan a way to get the Champion out, this Takashi Shirogane by the reports, back. Possibly to Earth for the Blue Lion if it hasn't been discovered by the native inhabitants.

He still remembered Keith's lapse of what he now assumes is mental conditioning. That was the only way to explain it from brief visits he had and the side talk with those who saw Keith regularly. Often describing the strangeness of Keith's physical state and mental state after what they assume to be some punishment to correct his behavior.

It was years now and the Red Paladin. Well. He was a monster on a leash and was able to bring forth the fury of the Red Lion. What effect it had on him was possibly negated by years of training. From the reports he read after the fact, the Red Paladin was on lockdown for training until he was nothing more than an automaton.

Takashi Shirogane would not end up like Keith.

 

-☆★☆-

 

One time he hummed a theme song to a show about a guy in space watching bad movies, the next he hummed a song about a lost astronaut that was an apt allegory for his life. Shiro had to amuse himself if only so he doesn't fall into more despair.

Zarkon apparently enjoyed seeing him tortured and maimed, it was the third time Shiro was in the presence of his majesty and this time he brought along a small fully armored soldier in red, black, and dark purple. The druids went over information, vague plans for what comes next for him, things Shiro heard before, but his interest wasn't in the conversation. It was on the masked soldier who seemed to cling to Zarkon.

It was creepy at how quiet it was and how everyone but Zarkon and druids seem to be wary of it. Even if Zarkon's presence tended to make the atmosphere dreary and hopeless, the addition of the armored Galra sucked all the air out of the room and made it as if any second a blast of fire was going to engulf him. Strange since it was short for Galra, probably even shorter than him, and looked so unassuming but there's something dangerous about it.

It could because Shiro was certain that it was staring at him through that helmet.

Zarkon made a control gesture and the armored Galra walked over to him. Shiro kept his focus on it.

"Sire, are you okay with him interacting with the Champ-?" One of the medical officers expressed his concern but the armored Galra snapped his attention at the officer, silencing him with a look.

"Yes. I am." Zarkon waved the armored Galra off.

Everyone in the room started conversing with each other.

The armored Galra was a man, and very much not the typical Galra. Especially that he was now slipping up the prisoner shirt Shiro was wearing and ran his glove on his chest. Shiro flinched as the armored Galra brushed over his nipple, giving him a split second thought about spitting at his face before realizing that he was strapped down, gagged with a bit, and in a very vulnerable position. The flinch didn't give the armored Galra any thought as he just continued on, moving to the flank.

A handsy Galra, just his luck, as the armored Galra removed his hand from Shiro's side to his face. At least the touches were gentle despite the thick gloves. There was still that cold, medically examination feeling to them, but there was a restraint to them. He hated that he couldn't see what was playing on the armored Galra's face as it brushed over his lips because it would at least give Shiro some idea as to why this guy was touching him.

The armored Galra's hand raked through Shiro's hair, and he shivered from the tingling sensation on his scalp. He was getting frustrated that no one seemed to care that he was being manhandled. Wasn't he their prized Champion?

"....Continue as necessary."

The armored Galra detached itself from Shiro when Zarkon spoke and went immediately to his side, still like a puppet. Shiro forced himself to not express his confusion at how the armored Galra could jump from one thing to another. Even soldiers weren't that ready to shift gears, he had a chill in his spine.

Zarkon and his entourage moved out, leaving only the medical officers and scientists he dealt with daily. Eventually, they too left, and Shiro was resigned to being left on a table for the night and not his cell. At least it was quiet in comparison to the screaming. He slept for what he hoped was at least a few hours when he woke up to a specter of black and red, the armored Galra, in the doorway.

The reflection of his terrified expression on that black helmet was the last image he saw before he fell into unconsciousness.

Shiro awoke in a haze, his hands and feet tied spread eagle by fabric to the large bed he was on. It was brighter than any room on the ship, littered with faded dolls stained with oxidized blood and other aged toys that had seen better days or more likely better years. Whoever brought him here, it wasn't on official orders.

The whole white room became unsettling as he looked around, the children toys, to the weapons, to the curious faded stains on the other furniture, all of it was out of a horror movie. Then the room's owner appeared, of course, he should have assumed who it was that kidnapped him: it was the small red and black armored Galra.

His heart quicken in his chest, he knew the armored Galra had developed a fascination with him during the visit when he was strapped down and examined like a specimen for a museum. The memories of the armored Galra moving his head as if to look into his eyes, touching him gently but still distant. Whatever the armored Galra was going to do to him, Shiro knew he would have to retreat into his head to think of the sky from the surface of the Earth.

The armored Galra was before him at the foot of the bed, framed by the stars themselves, before crawling onto the bed and slowly hanging over Shiro's body. Shiro sucked in a breath, prepared for the worst, but instead gloved fingers brushed over his lips. He exhaled as the hands slowly map his face, tracing the scar across the bridge. The touches felt oddly romantic, but the situation was anything but.

A gasp left Shiro's mouth as he felt the cold on his skin, the armored Galra was undressing him, tearing the fabric off with one hand while the other traced the scared lines on his skin. The process was slow and calculating.

He could blame it on the lingering drugs that heighten his senses later, but the touches felt good and were a relief to the near constant stream of pain and aches. He could regret it later, it was a certainty he would, but he could pretend that he was somewhere else, with someone else. Anyone he wanted could be under that armor making him shudder and moan, not some Galra.  

The last of the slave garb was ripped from him and Shiro was fully exposed. The armored Galra looked as if he was admiring him, but whether it was out of some misguided attraction or something darker he didn't know. Honestly, he didn't care.

Shiro closed his eyes and let himself fantasized as the hands circle around his nipple as if their owner was fascinated by the way they perked up and make Shiro shiver. Maybe the drugs were still in his system or he hasn't been touched this long because it shouldn't feel this good enough to start having his cock harden by this alone.

The armored Galra pressed the pads of his fingers against Shiro's lips. Surprising himself, Shiro opened his mouth and drew them in with his tongue. They tasted of iron, animal, and sweat, humming a children's lullaby as he sucked on them. He could feel the heat coming off the armored Galra despite the barrier between them. Shiro needed that warmth, rolling his half-hard erection against his captor.

Shiro opened his eyes at the muffled gasp, the armored Galra jolted back in surprise at the hip roll. He was shaking in that Galra armor of his. Was the Galra inside blushing? Shiro's lips twitched, despite being tied down and naked, he had some sway -power- over the armored Galra. The armored Galra regained his resolved and leaned over Shiro once again with a hand reaching out to touch Shiro's face. Shiro didn't want to be touched there and besides the muffled gasp was the first thing he heard from the armored Galra.

One of the fabrics of ties was loose enough, he swung his human arm over the small Galra and pulled him down on him. Shiro could feel a small erection through that suit, he could feel the body in it shivering. He wanted to strip that armor off of the Galra to see it wither over him, but it'll ruin the illusion he created in his head. Shiro was in power as he started to move his cock against the smooth thin leather-like crotch of the armor, the friction getting him worked up.

He was exposed and aroused and in control of his one lone audience member. The armored Galra was panting through the helmet, keeping his head near the crook of Shiro's neck and body limp against him. Shiro's hand moved down the back, feeling the transition from the hard ridges of the armor plating to the soft material encasing the curves. The armored Galra mewled and thrust against Shiro as he reached the curve of the ass, inside that suit was a restrained hard dick that's tip was slowly crawling its way between skin and suit to stand up.

"Keep moving." Shiro's voice was low and the armored Galra tensed up before weakly grinding against him, spreading the precum from Shiro's dick across that armor.

This was as close as fucking, Shiro wanted to get. He was needy, but not needy enough to fuck dirty with an alien. The armored Galra sounded young and needy as well as if he was overloaded by the new sensations as they both grind against each other and making a shiny mess on the black crotch of the armor, defiling it inside and out with their lewd body fluids.

Shiro's lips parted as he felt flush with lust. His partner's back was arched up and going all in as if driven mindless by the sudden influx of pleasure. The ridges of the seams, the mound that was the Galra's trapped a cock,  the curves on the thighs all against his dick, Shiro's mind was becoming undone slowly from the sensation, especially with the whimpering coming from the Galra. It was a beautiful sight seeing how the Galra tighten his body as to resist the shockwaves as if it was fighting against a never-ending storm that Shiro caused.

The armored Galra let out a cry and stilled with the exception of faintly shivering, the bulge twitching inside the thick fabric releasing the alien's cum inside. Shiro didn't relent, he had to come and he was almost over the edge. His arm fell to the side as the armored Galra back bent in the other direction towards Shiro as he kept on grinding while the other's sensations were overloaded. Shiro wanted to soil that suit, wanted to mark it with his seed and spread the Galra's around inside as a way to show a small victory. The armored Galra's head was tucked against his chest, making sweet pleading noises, as if he was begging for mercy.

Come painted the outside of the armor, and Shiro's cock lazily mixed it into the other fluids. The smell of animal hide and steel had the familiar musk of sex added to it. Shiro sucked in the scent as he held the still armored Galra close, hearing the Galra's muffled breaths as they both came down from the high.

It was good and so long since Shiro did something like this, he closed his eyes in an attempt to keep the feeling of satisfaction and pleasure with him. His brain filled with endorphins, his body relaxed and exhausted against soft sheets. A warm body next to his own... he didn't want to go back to the fear and pain.  

The exhaustion started to overtake him, and he felt the armored Galra get off of him. As his eyes closed, he hazily saw the Galra stand in front of the window with helmet in hand and as he drifted off he heard the creaking of armor being taken off and the white sheets rustling next to him.  

He woke up again in the bright room, the ties on his limbs were slackened and in one case pulled out to hold onto something warm like sunshine. His eyes adjust to see the hard shell armor pieces and bodysuit of the armored Galra on the corner of the bed, a white spot on the crotch of it to remind Shiro of the past event. Regret and horror filled him up, and he knew he should have been happy that he didn't sink so low to be penetrated, but the armored Galra was a monster, a super soldier a part of an empire that destroy civilizations.

Then again he was a monster too from the brutal deaths he had executed in the arena in the effort to live.

Shiro mustered up his courage to see the monster that stole him from his prisoners and somehow wormed itself to mutually grinding against each other, but what he saw confused him. The sleeping unarmored Galra wasn't _Galra,_ it didn't fit any other species he had seen before with one exception. The armored Galra was human, or at least appeared human. Brown-black hair, pink skin, and only a scant few years younger looking than himself.

He had to fight against the urge to wake up the human that was in his arms. It wouldn't have done him any good since most likely the human would knock him out and probably returned him... or worse according to those floor stains.

A raspy voice broke the silence, "You're awake."

Indigo-blue eyes were staring at him and Shiro yelped as he released the human, he didn't expect the armor Galr-human to speak to him at all. The human shifted his position to sit on the bed, looking at Shiro with a strange quiet intensity.

"W-why did you take me?" Shiro had to ask.

The human paused to gather his thoughts, "You look like me."

It took a second to process and he wanted to press on the response, but from details, he gathered it was easy to figure out somewhat. The complete obscuring of the human's body and face, from the old toys, and the touches as if to explore... to compare. The human before him had never seen any other like him, more than likely never knew of Earth and only knew of Galra. It left more questions in Shiro's head as to his knowledge it would have been impossible for the Galra to come in contact with humankind in the time frame it was to grab a child.

Then again, the Galra perfected cyborg prosthesis among the other leaps over Earth technology that he has seen.

"Are you from Earth... like me?" He needed more information.

The human tilted his head and brushed through Shiro's white fringe with his slender fingers. "I was born here."

Shiro felt his gut drop, this was more worrying than just kidnap a human child. They bred a human child and judging from the state of the room they wanted to breed a monster. He needed more information despite knowing that his curiosity could end up with him dead.

"Do you have a name?"

"Red Paladin." The fingers moved to the stubble forming on Shiro's jaw.

"That's a title, not a name." Shiro furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"It's my name now. Lord Zarkon renamed me because he's the Black Paladin. I'm the Red Paladin, the Black Paladin's and Voltron's right hand." Spoken as matter of fact and the hands moved to Shiro's chest.

"What were you called before?" Between the touching and the 'renaming' fact, Shiro was unsure if the human next to him was twisted or pitiful. The whole situation that a galactic empire kept a human child from birth, isolate it -from the way the room looks and the armor-, and train it to be a soldier was disturbing and if it wasn't for the Red Paladin distracting him, Shiro was certain he was going to throw up.

The Red Paladin pulled away and looked into Shiro's eyes. They were bright like a flame and wide as if -and Shiro took a leap- as if shocked that it was the first time anyone asked him a question to get to know him as a person and not as some ghastly entity. The Red Paladin's response came slowly as if he had to dig far back in his head to recall it. "....Keith."

"I'm calling you Keith then." Shiro smiled and ruffled the dark hair on top of Keith's head with his free hand.

"But it's not my name." Keith's eyes flashed confusion.  
  
"Keith, it was and still is your name." Shiro folded his arms as much as he could, his mechanical arm still tied up.

Keith's lips pursed as if he was planning a retort, but a look at Shiro caused him to place his head against Shiro's chest. It was sweet and the heat of Keith's body was welcome against him as he swung his free arm around him.

"You can ask me questions." Shiro gave Keith a small smile, he was off the grid so to speak and maybe he found someone that could let him escape.

"Are you going to serve the Emperor directly, Champion?" That wasn't the question Shiro hoped for at all. He was hoping for Keith to ask for his name or something about Earth, but the man on his chest had one focus: Zarkon.

"Shiro. My name is Takashi Shirogane, but everyone calls me Shiro." He didn't want to think about what will happen to him once he's out of the room. He didn't want to serve _anyone,_ especially a conqueror who enslaved people and contort them into monsters. He especially didn't want to end up like-.

"You're his Champion, now. Lord Zarkon renamed you."

 _Just like me._ Shiro mentally added onto Keith's words. Whether it was a projection or not, deep down he could end up easily like Keith.

There was silence between them and Keith seemed to become more interested in touching Shiro's body once again. He didn't know what to make of all the touching, it didn't feel like he was being violated in any form as Keith didn't naturally go to any of his more sensitive spots.

"You're warm like Lord Zarkon." Keith purred.

Shiro didn't need to know that, but he was falling down into the rabbit hole and if he was going to end up like Keith, he had to know. "Does he touch you? Like sexually?"

Those blue eyes looked up at Shiro and he could tell there's something hidden in them, a question or maybe a plea. "No. No one touches me."

No one would touch him, which was a relief, except Keith would probably touch him like he was right now. _Oh._ Shiro lowered his eyes and frown as Keith went back to wrapping his arms around him.

 _'No one touches me.'_ Keith wore a suit and armor that encased his whole body, preventing anyone from discerning he wasn't Galra or to that fact that Keith was indeed a person, an individual with feelings, someone with a soul. A guise that blurs myth and reality. The suit would also prevent Keith from feeling anyone's skin against his, and if he's been here since birth then he would have been wearing a barrier around himself for years.

Keith was severely touched starved enough that he buckled when he got aroused and followed suit with grinding against each other when Shiro involuntarily rutted against him. The panting, wanting noises that came from his mouth. The helmet he wore filtering those filthy sounds. Keith must have been a mess inside, begging for release and when he came inside flushed with hormones, sweat, and bliss.

"You have an erection again, Champion."

"Oh god, Keith! Sorry!" The attempted to cover himself with a sheet was marginally successful as Keith was blocking his way. Keith was beautiful, he had to admit that to himself, and the events of last night replayed, he wasn't shocked that he became aroused by it, but it didn't mean he was shameless.

The younger man narrowed his eyes at Shiro, thinking, before pulling himself apart and moving off the bed. Shiro watched as Keith slipped behind a door, possibly the bathroom, before coming back with a jar. "I use this to help me into my armor."

_"What."_

Keith ignored the flat retort as he sat down next to Shiro and opened the jar, it was clear and gel-like. A curse escaped Shiro's lips as he realized what it was, lubricate. This was a bad idea, one that he wanted to make as they were both willing, but his conscience was still playing ping pong with regret for letting him grind against a near stranger. "Keith, we shouldn't do this."

But then Keith was spreading himself open with a lubed finger, humming rhythmically, and Shiro couldn't look away from the unblemished body, a contrast to his own. Lips parted slightly, messy dark hair falling around his face and neck in soft curls, but there was confidence in how Keith was stretching himself. Shiro softly commented, "You're beautiful like that."

The younger man's eyes went wide and a faint blush came across his face. It was a cute scene, especially with how his lips parted to moan as he added another finger. There were greed and lust in his eyes and Shiro felt himself want to partake as well. It wasn't a good idea but there was something about Keith that drew him in like a warm fire after a cold storm. Perhaps they were the flashes of Keith's instinctual humanity in his eyes when Shiro tripped him up, such as giving him a compliment.

"...I guess we're doing this." He licked his lips as Keith's eyes flutter as he worked himself open. How many times has Keith played with himself alone, wanting someone to touch him so he could let go and relax? Even if he pulled the fabric off his other three limbs, he was sure that he was locked in with Keith. This room was safe right now.  

There was a sick laugh in his gut about how much he hated that he was rationalizing this, being a prisoner -a slave- really does do things to your head such as consensually grinding and later fucking one of your kidnappers.

Keith was softly moaning as all three fingers went into his small body. It sounded so wanton in a quiet way, like a scene in one of his mother's romance novels where the heroine finally gets her lover after years of cat and mouse and is towed under by tides of sensations and emotions that cancel out her sounds of pleasure. Shiro wasn't a hero in a novel and Keith wasn't either, they had just met days ago.

He couldn't deny there wasn't some sexual attraction between them. Keith with his fine angles, dark hair that curls softly, eyes that draw you in, and a body slender that belie strength and agility. That he looked like that under armor while they both got off did lead him into this.

The younger man seemed satisfied with how far he prepared himself, shiny lube clinging to his inner thighs and entrance as he removed his fingers, and move over to straddle Shiro. The smell of Keith was so close to him, there was the steel, sweat, and animal hide, but there was a scent add to the mix, like the smoke and burning wood of a campfire. Shiro wished he didn't have a sense of self-preservation so he could free his limbs and wrap himself around Keith, breathing in the scent that reminded him of autumn and the desert.  

Shiro's cock was guided in slowly into the entrance, the lubricant effortlessly helping pass the ring of muscle. He let go of a breath he held, Keith was wet and hot inside. While that shouldn't surprise him, the way he felt the muscles relax, getting used to the cock inside him, made that the wetness and heat all the more apparent.

Keith bowed his head back as he took the full length in, looking as if some long forgotten dream was fulfilled with the shuddering of his indigo blue eyes and slow breathing to center himself. Shiro needed to kiss those lips as they parted, make them turn red with a just-kissed flush, drive his tongue into that mouth and explore the insides.

"I'm going to take care of you, Champion." Keith slowly rocked his hips.

"Shiro. I'm no Champion here, Keith." Saying their names grounded him, making this real. He was no Champion here, and Keith was no Red Paladin or what they renamed Keith to. No depersonalization. No disconnection. No disassociation. This was two people, Shiro and Keith, having sex, and if Keith wanted to take care of him, then he better use the name he wanted to hear from Keith's lips.

Shiro parted his lips as he took in the scene, a mysterious man riding him framed by the stars. All lean muscle that shifted as every ripple of pleasure flowed into him, Shiro wanted to touch him as if to make sure this isn't some dream but he knows it's real -he's moaning as well. Shiro bucked his hips into Keith, not wanting to make Keith do all the work.

"Harder," Keith breathlessly commanded as reached to grip the side of Shiro's head. It wasn't a plea or a request, it was an order.  

Shiro grinned and obliged, gripping onto Keith's hip with his lone freed arm to stabilize himself. The looks Keith gave him when followed the orders, 'Faster.', 'Deeper.' were downright salacious, lustful and lewd. Keith was now quivering panting mess as was he. Sucking and licking on the only part of Keith he could reach, his fingers, as they both near the edge.

"Shiro." Keith stuttered the name as he came, splashing onto himself and Shiro. The sound made Shiro smile as he heard someone use his name for the first time in so long.

He bucked through Keith's orgasm until he had his own. Paying back Keith by saying his name as he came into him. The moment of seeing Keith shuddered and clench, blushing with embarrassment as he slipped off and feeling the wetness between his legs, made Shiro chuckled silently and squeezing Keith's hand.

"Not used to uh that?" Shiro gesture to the way Keith looked uncomfortable.

"I... I never did it with someone else." Keith turned to Shiro, obviously perturbed about the fluid inside him.

Shiro's eyes went wide and he should have figured that Keith just had his first time. This was going back to awkward. "Oh."

"It's a lot. I thought the average was about a teaspoon." Keith was miffed as he shifted himself onto Shiro's chest, not happy at all with the discomfort of the fluid dripping down his legs.

Looking at the ceiling, it felt strange at how comfortable how this felt to him. That the strange person that was touching him before was now on top of him, nuzzling him as if they had known each other for years. That this felt normal was dissonance to what he knew, what he experienced.

That illusion was shattered when the door open and Keith snapped to attention. The eyes of a man going cold and dark, getting off of Shiro in a flash... and bashing the skull of a soldier on the floor. A spray of blood erupting onto Keith, the bed, and Shiro from the sheer force.

Shiro panted as his body went into overdrive trying to process what just happened. Keith moved back onto him, ignoring the gore.

"K-Keith...." He tried to speak but his body was failing him. The whiplash from comforting to outright brutality was overwhelming and he body was starting to go into shock.

The Champion was screaming at him, trying to push him away half-heartedly while he seized up the next moment. The Red Paladin blinked at him while trying to plan how to silence the Champion, but well the Champion wouldn't like being gagged and maiming master's property was out.

The punch was calculated, no permanent damage, no concussion, enough to knock out the Champion so he stopped shouting. When the silence came, more guards came, including whoever the current commander he was kept under. They were pointing their guns at him and shouting at him to move.

The Red Paladin huffed and did as he was told.

 

-☆★☆-

 

It was a favor from a fellow Blade in communications that got him into the cache where they kept high-level security information and objects. The whole clandestine infiltration could have gone wrong, should have gone wrong. But while Ulaz hated to attribute it to fate or destiny, there was a situation that called away nearly every sentry and officer on the ship.

He was able to download reports onto the small disk relating to Voltron, the Champion, and the Red Paladin among other important historical reports that could help the Blades of Marmora, but it was something else that he removed from that cache. He shouldn't have, but it was a matter of pride. A luxite blade, exactly like the one he uses was there along with information that it belonged to the mother of the Red Paladin. There were five reported blades and five bodies, only one was kept belonging to a postpartum Galra. Ulaz didn't let himself process that meaning of that this blade belonged to the Galra that bore the Red Paladin until he was safely away and stashed the blade in a special compartment he was able to make out of a wall panel.  

They failed Keith.

It was more personal now that it was a fellow Blade. Perhaps it was the sentimentality he gained from being a Blade for years, but they were a family of choice in a race raised upon the ideals of meritocracy and the extremities of survival of the fittest. A family who saw or became disenchanted by the cruelty and fear of becoming weak and infirm, and desired a better life that not extended to the Galra but to all races. They shed blood together and mourn their losses together.

That was what they were planning to do, they were going to take a child to a better life. The report said that each of the five blades took leave two months before they were captured. Possibly to assess the pregnancy of their fellow member and prepare for any complication. It was possible they were waiting for the birth to start their journey or decide where to go. Regardless it was a personal black mark against him, against the Blades of Marmora, that this happened. Sacrifices were expected, but the failure of being so close to saving an innocent's life even now revealed to be the Red Paladin stung deeply.

There was no way to make amends, not anymore. Too many years passed because they did nothing. That they hid in the shadows and stayed their claws too long.

_CLICK_

The door opened, and the sentries brought in the naked body of the Champion. Ulaz puzzled at the state of the Champion as the sentries placed him on the table in front of the console Ulaz was at. For one, the Champion should be wearing clothes and he didn't really understand why there were blood and other ...fluids that he didn't want to think about on the Champion.

Knowing he was going to get little to no information from the sentries, he was thankful when one of the research assistants came in, obviously flustered. 

"You're lucky you were off shift," huffed the assistant.  
  
"Yes. He came back with no clothes," one of Ulaz's ears flicked in annoyance.

"Oh." The assistant realized their error, "Sir, 117-9875 was removed without orders by the Red Paladin. He was retrieved 24 hours later in the Red Paladin's chambers ...in this state."

"Clean him up and get a change of clothes." That explains why Ulaz wasn't caught, the Red Paladin developed an interest in the Champion and decided in one of his rare burst of impulsiveness to take the Champion to his room. It would have meant that everyone was on the alert in case the Red Paladin decided to not cooperate, but it looked like he did. 

It wouldn't be a stretch to say the Red Paladin submission was for the Champion's sake.

Ulaz scoured over the report just sent about the incident in silence as the assistant went along with his orders. He eyed a squint that their patient makes when the assistant cleans him off. Humans are extremely versatile species.

Takashi Shirogane only suffered a few strikes to the head, but no cuts, bruises, or anything else. The strikes were noted to possibly occur after a guard interrupted the Red Paladin and wound up dead, and before reinforcements came in due to 'the Champion screaming then being silence'. A good few hits to the head would silence anyone after seeing the Red Paladin show off why he was Zarkon's favored and most brutal soldier.

"Fetch something for his headache and swelling of the brain, make sure it's safe for the human. Also, pain medication and a sedation shot. Lord Zarkon and Haggar wouldn't want the Champion to be damaged." Ulaz handed off the errand, knowing that it'll take a while for the assistant to retrieve them.

The assistant left quickly with a salute and Ulaz spied the patient. He shouldn't get too friendly, but he made his decision. If the Blades looked down on him for his audacity, that'll be okay. Perhaps it'll make up for their previous failure.

Ulaz grabbed a wired and plugged it into the Champion's arm, its assault state deactivated unless testing its abilities, "You met him, Champion."  
  
The Champion gave up his act without a trace, knowing it was little use to pretend. "Why do you have another human here? Are you going to make me like him?!"

"There's no one else like the Red Paladin." Ulaz started uploading the data he gained from the achieves into the arm. It was a non-answer, but speaking the answer out loud would jeopardize his plan.

"What is it...? It's sick. What did you do to him?!" The Champion spat out.

Ulaz understood why the Red Paladin knocked him out, but the fight and tenacity the Champion showed at this moment... it reminded him of Keith. That spark was evidently there, and his resolve strengthened.

"What did he do to you?" Ulaz stoically asked back.

"....We talked."

The reluctance was somewhat endearing, though obviously, they did more than talk. He wished he could free the Red Paladin too but once again Keith was a sacrifice. Perhaps it's because he studied so much about the lore and he saw what made the Red Paladin unique in his youth.

Perhaps the Champion could become a Paladin of Voltron as well. The Blue Lion was said to be on Earth and... It was a gamble, but a worthy one to have hope again in the universe.

"What is your name? It's listed as Takashi Shirogane."

"It's Takashi Shirogane." The Champion blinked before adding, "People call me Shiro?"

'Shiro', easier to say on the Galra tongue than 'Takashi Shirogane' and more informal than 'The Champion'.

"Shiro, forget about the Red Paladin and what happened last night. For your own safety," warned Ulaz as he unplugged the wire and hide the disk.

It was better for Shiro to forget about Keith in the long run. Yes, there needed to be five paladins, but Zarkon was one and he controlled another. If Shiro became one, it was for the best to not have attachments to one under Zarkon's claws. Otherwise, the innocent image of what the paladins were being corrupted by what the paladins are now would lead to sorrow and regret, becoming a helpless bystander to their destruction.

In two days, Ulaz disappeared to the far reaches of the universe.

In two days, Shiro lays on a cold floor of a pod heading to Earth with instructions to find the Blue Lion of Voltron, the blade he stashed, and the knowledge he was the universe's only hope.

 

-☆★☆-

 

The commander in charge of his upkeep slammed the door to the room. He heard the keypad locking him up. It didn't matter, the red paladin was bound tightly in chains and locked against the floor after being sealed up in his suit to dull his senses. A punishment for wanting to see the Champion in private with his scars, skin of an earthy creamy pink, and eyes that did not glow.

He didn't care the commander yelled at him, telling him that he endangered their lives for taking the Champion. The Black Paladin would have been pleased that he found a hole in security. Sure the commander would have lost his life and at least half his crew, but his master told him since he was small that weakness was a blight that must be stamped out. The universe was cruel enough and those who were weak will suffer anyway so it was best to stamp them out quickly.

Seeing that pathetic excuse of a military officer make another deeply saturated stain in his room on his master's order would have been thrilling.

The Champion. It was worth it. He asked the red paladin questions, so many questions that aren't some variant of 'Can you not kill me?’ The Champion even called him by his ex-name and it sounded like the pleasant ring of a bell from his lips. The Champion was strong even while weak and used his fear to his advantage.

The isolation he was kept in didn't bother him, it's been a long time since the punishment bothered him and he had grown at least a head taller by then. The Black Paladin and Witch Haggar will finish the Champion soon. Perhaps, the Black Paladin in all his infinite wisdom will keep the Champion under his direct command. And when the Champion fully embraces eternal servitude to their master, perhaps the Black Paladin will allow them to go on campaigns together and the Champion will experience how hot the insides of others can be first hand no matter the shape and form they're in.

For now, the Red Paladin will keep himself still because he was a good soldier and the cold around him didn't bother him, besides his armor's bodysuit was thick and insulated enough that it almost negated any tactile or temperature sensation. Shivering would be useless, moving would be even more.

The Red Paladin closed his eyes inside his helm and smile at the memories of the Champion touching his bare skin with his human hand replaying in his mind until the punishment was over.

When they came for him, his eyes stayed clear and bright.

 

-☆★☆-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark if you enjoy this fic! I really appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> Next chapter: In which things arranged themselves for another meeting.
> 
> ART: [Little Keith painting himself purple](http://olli-lolli.tumblr.com/post/165955637550/im-so-hyped-guys-i-finally-get-to-post-this) ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡
> 
> DESIGN: [Keith's Dark Paladin Outfit (flat)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-aEgrONwXV6NXk4Mk1aeVdrT1k)  
> DESIGN: [Keith's Dark Paladin Outfit (shaded)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-aEgrONwXV6THhCNHpicy1kZkk)


	2. Isolation Spark Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, memory does not have a good play.

 

-☆★☆-

 

"I'll kill whoever took him!" The Red Paladin snarled at his subordinates. 

It's been a week since the Champion's disappearance, and the temper of the Red Paladin flared to heights not yet seen. They all learned to cower to him when he appeared before him, and it worked... most of the time. The Red Paladin became more efficient to tearing apart civilizations, pillaging the resources, and process them as slaves. 

Many didn't believe that the small lithe Galra was their commander at first, Galra were known to be usually tall and bulky and even those who weren’t both had one or the other trait. But if it wasn't for the full set of customized armor or that they were all deferring to him... it was when he started scorching anything when he took out the Red Lion, shoving the stasis the erupted in his skull, to show them his martial prowess. A few of his soldier enjoyed it when a lower rank officer under another commander said something of disrespect to him. Sure there was a mess later, but it did improve morale by seeing their commander kick people in the head or worse. 

They knew their commander was now truly insane as they watched him gripped the armrest of his chair tightly as if he could twist the metal in hands. 

There were previous suspicions, some have served the Red Paladin for years when he was even smaller and voice high like a Galra kitten’s. As long as they mind their commander's mood, they would be able to survive. Many of the older officers told the younger troops that having the Red Paladin was one of the better assignments that a low ranking soldier could have. He was more direct, more calculating but also intuitive in battle... he also had the lowest body count in way of fatalities among frontline fleets. Their commander never sacrificed his own and in battle, he led them all. 

Lord Zarkon ordered their commander away in an attempt to stifle the rampage. Whatever the Red Paladin attachment to the Champion was, it unhinged him as if the Red Paladin thrown himself into the abyss of madness despite knowing all that it contained. None of the soldiers have died in the previous battles since leaving the main fleet, so far, but they were going to run out of possible places to bring under the banner of Galra empire before long in this sector. 

The Red Paladin straighten himself in his command chair, reminding himself he had a job to do. The Champion would be back, and he'll be punished for leaving by master, but after that, all will be forgiven and he'll become what he's supposed to be. His emotions didn't matter, as long as the Champion is brought back and becomes the weapon he's supposed to be. Emotions shouldn't control him, yet they were right now. Telling him to run and find the Champion, but that's what wrong about them. Master told him to let another commander go after the Champion and focus on a different objective. 

He tapped his helmet with his glove, they were going to be in orbit of the next planet. Bipedal animals designed for running. They had no direct interaction with the empire before. Perhaps tactics to cower them into submission would work, easy for them to understand the power of the Galra Empire in one swift swing of a sword. There would be no point to engage bloodshed just for bloodshed as for their simple technology means no sport for his troops.  

"Find out the most populous areas and report them to me and find some others that have a low density of people. Check our explosive devices cache, we should have enough to set up a massive 100 cubic meter explosion in 3 of the most populous and 2 of the lowest." The Red Paladin smirked behind his helmet, "Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Nowhere is safe. Three messages to get across in one act." 

When the explosions are cleared, he'll walk through the devastation in the largest population with his soldiers, a show of strength without lifting a blade. If they, unfortunately, decided to resist... well there's a reason why the Red Paladin carried with him a sword. 

 

-☆★☆-

 

When walking around the perimeter of the room got boring, he started to hum. When humming got boring, Shiro tried to remember what happened exactly to him. It was a mess in his head due to the sedation they gave him and he figured out shortly that he wasn't getting any answers to his questions and to their questions, especially now that his sleep is being disturbed by terrors. Ultimately, he often just laid on the bed that the Garrison provided and looked at the ceiling and tried to ignore that people are acting like he lost his mind. He did get some good food that he missed desperately and some clothes.

He knew he's not far from the ship that he crashed in because he saw the daylight from the doorway when they went to prod at him. 

So this was what it like to be a wolf in a zoo. 

Maybe on par with being a prisoner, but other than 'inducing terrible nightmares' he really couldn't judge. 

All he knew were: sentient aliens are real and there are many of them, one has an empire that spanned most of the known universe, he was a prisoner, he failed to save Matt and Commander Holt, they took his arm, there's a thing called Voltron that he needs to find, and he could have easily given in. It was the last part that horrified him and intrigued him because it was the feeling he could pinpoint to the reason on why he knew that. The reason why that somehow he, a human, could have been broken and made a soldier to an empire that from his general vague notions that took over and destroyed worlds. 

Shiro knew he needs to find Voltron, whatever that is exactly, that wasn't an issue... the issue was he was stuck in a structure, probably temporary since he knew for sure that he wasn't standing on any cement to his knowledge.

"Oh white house... Oh, white room...." hummed Shiro as sat back down on his bed, looking at the bright light on the ceiling and how the way that if the lighting went out he would have been left in a dark room. 

He needed to get out but there's nothing he really could do at this moment. He was a zoo animal so to speak at this moment and that meant there would security. 

Lots of security. 

And there are three Garrison cadets in front of him... in 'disguise'. Only one really passed the look on being a scientist: the bulky one, but his timidity ruined it. The leaner one was staring at him while the shorter one -who looks like Matt, thick, tawny hair- was telling them to hurry up. 

"Uh... What are you doing?" Shiro raised an eyebrow at them, baffled.

The lean one must have rehearsed what he said: "I'm Lance. I'm here to rescue you." 

"Okay." drawled Shiro as he glanced at the two others as they start to dismantle the reinforced glass barrier. "You have an escape vehicle or... you planned this right?"

"Yes." The short one huffed, "Are you gonna gawk or are you going to help?"

He was going to help by pushing the pane of glass out that the cut on one side while the three cadets pushed the other side. With a pop, the glass snapped out of place and well... he was free strange as it were.

"C'mon!" Lance nearly pulled Shiro out of the room by sheer enthusiasm alone. 

The dagger. There it was on a table in the entryway with a tag on it and quickly he grabbed it. It must have been important if it was with him on the ship and that meant he needed it with him. Maybe it'll help him find Voltron or at least help him figure out what to do. 

This wasn't the escape he was thinking of or wanted to plan but it worked all the same. 

The subterfuge worked and maybe his luck was turning around in a way although now that they stuffed him in a trunk of a vehicle -very uncomfortable- and left without anyone noticing. Was he a part of some training programming now? It couldn't be that long since he got back, but here he was in a trunk like he was being kidnapped. 

He kept the dagger close to his chest as the ride got rocky. There weren't any sirens behind them and wherever they were going it didn't sound like back to the Garrison or even to town. They were going out to the desert as he could tell from the sounds, farther than what he thought and they stopped. The trunk opened up, Shiro maneuvered his way out of it and instantly he knew who the short one was: Katie Holt. Matt and Commander Holt had pictures of their family with them and there was one of her, but right now her hair is cut short and she wore glasses. 

Maybe that's why they got him out because Katie was looking for answers too.  

"We saved Shiro! Pidge! Hunk! We are heroes!" Lance crooned as he jumped onto a patio of a rather worn old shack, making victory poses before an imaginary crowd. 

"Until the Garrison finds out. Anyway, I'm Pidge." Katie introduced herself. There must be a story there, he'll ask her later in private. 

"Hunk. Pidge asked us to get you out. Uh, this place is abandoned by the way so no one comes here." Hunk waves in a genteel manner. 

"Shiro." He offers them all a polite smile as he was still wary, but nonetheless grateful for what they pulled out, "Thank you for rescuing me."

"You're welcome!" Lance twirled on a porch beam, still on an adrenaline high. "We got you clothes and food. Secret hiding spot for a hero and all. Going to solve what really happened to that Kerberos mission so Pidge can stop being angry like a... like a... like an angry bird when someone brings it up." 

Well finding out why three cadets decided to break into a high-security compound to break a mysteriously returned astronaut was remarkably easy. 

"Oh. Can we talk in private?" Shiro asked even though there was certainty that no one else was around. He might as explain all  _ that _ in somewhere that gave the illusion of privacy. 

_ That _ , being the whole time he was imprisoned, wasn't going to be fun to explain. In fact, sometimes he felt his head was playing tricks on him -didn't he see another person, a human up there-, and that troubled him because sometimes a few of the things he has seen wouldn't be believable if someone told him. 

Keep the dagger close, his instincts told. Maybe it'll lead him somewhere. 

The shack was really just that, old electronics, journals, and sun-bleached furniture lined the walls. There were maps too, the kind he saw on television shows when people plot a web to solve a crime. 

_ Where are you?  _

That was written in big letters on the central map... of the known universe. Added to it was sheets of paper with drawings that detailed more galaxies and planets. 

"Sorry, we didn't clean up." Hunk apologized bashfully, "We found this place a few days ago. No one has been here for ages." 

"It's okay." Shiro smiled, compared to the last few places he has been this was a huge improvement. It wasn’t white or shades of violet. There were splotches of color, faded color, but seeing the mismatch of hues made him feel secure. 

Kati-Pidge, he should probably refer to as Pidge, flopped onto the floor where a pile of blankets was while Lance just beamed at him as if he was starstruck by a thousand falling stars. Shiro stood there for a few moments, before sitting on an old futon and folded his hands quietly, expecting someone to ask him a question. 

It a few minutes before someone did. 

"So what happened?" Pidge's voice was low, but that tinge of anxiety was there. 

Shiro took a huge breath, "We were out and... got captured by aliens, Galra." 

"Aliens are real!" Lance beams. 

"Are they nice or mean?" Hunk asks his question right at Lance's exclamation. 

"Yes, real... and they're not nice." Shiro looked at the arm attached to him. It felt like a parasite on him, something foreign and not wanted that fed off on his pain and terrors, and reveled in bloodlust. 

"Obviously since you got...." Pidge gestures to Shiro's being. "Anyway! What about the rest of your crew?"    
  
Shiro looked at the worn wood boards, "I…. We were separated early on. I'm sorry." 

_ Katie, I'm so sorry that I couldn't save them. _

Pidge went quiet and still, and Shiro felt the guilt rise up inside of him. If it was flooding his insides, making it impossible to breathe. He couldn't breathe.

"Hey, Shiro! You okay?" "Breathe!" Lance and Hunk rushed towards him in concern while Pidge frowned. 

"Sorry." It was all he could choke out, but he needed to continue to talk, to keep his mind focus on something else, "I... They're called the Galra. Purple, mostly look like cats but some are... different. Scaly, not scaly. Always purple." 

"What did they want you?" Hunk frowned.    
  
"Take over the universe." It felt awkward to say it out loud. 

"What? Seriously? Like they took cues from nearly every science fiction cartoon, movie, and television show?" Lance snorted with a raised eyebrow. 

"This isn't a joke. It was bad, they destroyed worlds, civilizations. They enslaved nearly everyone they met." Shiro cried out, his anger and urgency rising. Yes, it was strange to think of aliens really do want to take over the universe, but then you're faced with them and see that you weren't the first race they came to devastate... and yours won't be the last.

"Then what do we do?" Hunk meekly asked, looking at Shiro. 

It took a few minutes to really find any suggestion that could work in his head, "Voltron. We find Voltron."    
  
Pidge perked up from her sullen state, "I heard them talking about Voltron!" 

"Who?"

"Pidge don't tell me this is-" Lance butted in. 

"Lance, we heard Shiro say Voltron when the Garrison found him. It was a reason why I asked you two to help me. Even the aliens -Galra- were talking about Voltron. It's clear we need to find before anyone else does." Pidge rhythmically flexed her foot. Now Shiro knew the other reason why Pidge rescued him, the one that was possibly used to get Hunk and Lance to help. 

"I thought it was because you're cool and wanted to save a hero from blatant mistreatment," Lance waved his dismissive arms. "Fine. Fine.  _ Fine _ . Let's go find, Voltron. Save the universe."    
  
Hunk looked at the three of them, "So... How are we going to find Voltron?" 

The following hour or two was filled with trying to figure out how to find Voltron, whatever it was exactly, and make sure that neither Garrison nor the Galra (who were probably on their way) could touch it. It was fruitless pursuit at the moment and the three cadets eventually had to leave so as not to become suspicious at the Garrison, Pidge looked at him before walking out. She still wanted to ask more questions... and Shiro wished he could truly answer them for her. 

There were clothes, running water -from who knows where-, and electricity from a solar panel that powered a fridge. The last part was new so Pidge and the others must have gotten it out there just for him. He placed the dagger on the side table, and eventually changed clothes into an all-black outfit and there was even footwear left out there for him. Whoever it was who hacked into his personnel file to find out his sizes, he must thank them because while the outfit was a bit tighter than what he preferred, it fit him. 

The shack was... depressing when he fully got around to see it. Everything that wasn't obviously dropped for Shiro's stay was decades old and dusty. Old electronics, old magazines, old everything. It was if the last occupant just one day walked out the door and never returned. 

_ Where are you? _

Shiro shook at the chill down his spine. There were dusty journals all over, and everything about this place just felt... sad. Time vanished from this place and restarted again when the others found this place. Despite the faded appearance, it felt as if the owner could one day walk back in from the desert and flop themselves onto the couch. 

He spent the next hour in silence, sitting outside eating an energy bar as he looked up at the slowly coming night with hesitation. They were out there. The Galra weren't waiting for him to make the next move as they were coming to find him. Voltron needed to be found as soon as possible for Earth to even stand a chance. 

The stars felt like a million swords over his head waiting for the signal to strike and his chest tighten. 

He rushed to get up and go inside, he needed something to refocus on. There was a stack of notebooks, journals, on the nearest table on the couch. While the invasion of privacy might be a little uncomfortable, the need to focus... to fall into someone's shoes pulled him in. He sat on the couch and looked down to make the decision. 

Shiro picked up a journal and read it for hours, the owner kept talking about waiting, trying to find someone again. Whoever it was the owner was waiting for, they must have loved them dearly as there were talks about missing the way they smelled or politely smiled when the owner told them a joke they didn't get. Mixed with the writing were pages and pages of calculations, ideas, and coordinates as if they were searching for them... in space. Shiro has seen some of these coordinates before in his training and lessons. They were for places, galaxies deep in space that no human has yet gone, except maybe now Matt, Commander Holt, and him. 

On one of the pages, there was writing about how they wanted to name their child. Some of them were downright strange names, very alien, but then something stood out.

_ Top Names if boy:  
_ _ Keith _

Shiro sucked in a breath, why did that name sound so similar to him. He didn't know a Keith in his life, but something was there tugging on a thread in his mind. 

_ Was our child born, yet? _

_I can't wait anymore. I'll find you and our child._ _We'll be safer as a family._

Shiro put down the journal. Keith. Keith. Why did it feel like he knew someone with that name? Was it the sedation he got when he first tried to tell everyone that could hear him about the Galra? Was it the fact his memories were too painful to easily be brought up? His brain was a mess with all he went through and even with barely any details, it hurts to think about it all. 

He picked up the journal and continued on, he had to focus. 

It fell from his hand and onto the floor when he saw it. He reached out grabbed the dagger and looked at it. It couldn't be, but there it was. In the journal was the symbol on the hilt, sketched out in detail. There were coordinated next to it with 'blue lion carvings' as a label on the same page. The writing was on someone else’s hand, someone who seemed to not yet master English penmanship, but the sketch was definitely the owner's drawing. 

Shiro rolled back into the couch. Blue Lion. Blue Lion... The Galra that saved him. Yes, one of them helped him escaped. Told him about a Blue Lion and gave him the dagger! His eyes darted around as he remembered that he needed to find the Blue Lion that it was on Earth. It was connected to Voltron. 

He shuttered his eyes as he took a deep breath, remembering being knocked out in that ship as he went towards Earth, his home. That flight instinct taking over even as alarms yelled for his recapture. The dagger helped him slash through the sentries as if they were made of soft butter. The smell of smoke and fire as the explosion happened. 

And slowly Shiro remembered that he wished he could have brought -no- saved someone with him as he lost unconsciousness during that flight.

That feeling had to be pushed aside, he had to find this Blue Lion. But he was one person in a desert without any possible working navigation gear. He'll have to wait until tomorrow or whenever the three cadets showed up. There was no sense in thinking he could find the Blue Lion solo or go to the carvings by himself. That pained him since he really didn't want to fail again, he already failed too much from Kerberos crew to whoever it was that he wanted to take with him to Earth. 

He needed to sleep as he placed the dagger down on the table and moved the journal from the floor to where it laid on top of the dagger. He got up and grabbed the blanket pile Pidge laid in, crossing back to the couch where he piled the blankets on top of himself as the desert chill started to seep in. 

Sleep wasn't as peaceful as he wanted it to be, but the profound sense of loss and floating... fading in a starless sky was the only emotion that colored his rest. 

 

-☆★☆-

 

They didn't arrive until the later hours of the day, but that was fine with Shiro. He soaked up the warm rays of the sun he hasn't seen for so long and got to enjoy the weird little things about Earth that he missed like toilets, wood floors, the dusty smell of a desert morning, and hearing the wind creak the door as it blows. The food they gave him could have been better, but it far more appetizing on his stomach than what he had had. He had to give it to Pidge, Lance, and Hunk, they pulled off a stunt the Garrison would probably have seen as impossible. 

Even more impossible was that the Garrison has yet found him. 

Shiro leaned against the side of the door frame as they came in. Pidge complaining about Lance's driving and Hunk started to gag but fortunately didn't throw up. 

"I have a lead. We should go now." Shiro held up the journal, the dagger tucked into the belt of his pants. 

"So hello to you too. Guess you recovered all right." Pidge straighten her eyeglasses and looked Shiro up and down with speculation. 

Shiro slumped a bit from his rudeness, "Sorry, I've... found something after you left. Coordinates to a place that triggered a memory about someone telling me to find a blue lion. Then I found a notebook talking about a blue lion with a set of coordinates." 

He ignored telling them about the dagger hidden on him, there was something about it that felt like he should keep it private. 

"Woah, wait for what?" Lance practically leaped to his side. "So someone told you to find a lion...that is blue--"

"We aren't in a place with any lions." Hunk intervened.

"Yes, that too. And you found a book here talking about it." 

"Well, yeah." Shiro shrugged. 

"Okay, I give up." Lance slipped inside, with nary a word. 

"I mean unless someone had a lion and then released them out here. But why would anyone do that, and why paint them blue...." Hunk rambled on.

Shiro glanced at Pidge with a plea to go along with this plan.

"Give me the coordinates," Pidge folded her arms in resignation and turn to shout at Lance. "Lance! Get out here, you're driving us."

He opened his mouth to protest, but Shiro realized that they couldn't really leave anyone here. Lance so far seem to be decent skill wise, but lacked the ability to know when to be cautious... it could have been the student teaching assistant in him making the assumption based on a few curves while hiding in a trunk that drove him to assume. It was a standard weakness for most novice pilots and Lance seemed to fit the criteria. 

….And Lance should have really worked on eliminating that trait out when drove to the spot where the ruins were. Where Lance activated some trap-door sluice that landed them in front of a blue lion. 

"So... it's not a living lion, but a machine." Hunk gingerly fidgeted. 

Lance really should have worked on his ability to be cautious when he knocked on the shield protecting it, making it lower said shield, and made them all realize what Voltron really is. Shiro thought Hunk put it best with 'Voltron is a robot. A giant robot.' Then Lance decided to fly around in it and mentioned that the lion was 'talking' to him. Which was nice when the Galra showed up as they moved past Kerberos in mere minutes. 

It was hard to remember it all, to take in Lance destroying the ships then a wormhole because there are five lions, but four of them. Ever since the vision of Voltron, there was something crawling in his mind trying to remember. Calling out to him from the darkest of shadows to remember it and making the present a blur. Was it about the dagger or maybe that regret he remembering feeling as he escaped?

It felt like tendrils of a smoky void creeping over him in an attempt to root him in one spot.

They released their grasp on him when they landed in front of a white castle on a planet teeming with rolling hills. 

 

-☆★☆-

 

He lifted his head up and looked at a direction to some distant point as he heard a lion roaring in his mind. The Red Lion nudged his mind lightly. A rarity nowadays as master told him to take control and not give it an inch. 

The Red Paladin went still in his bed, closing off himself. Feeling the Red Lion's sorrow and anger as he drew away. Run. Run. It kept telling him that he could go, that it'll take him there. That he was on his own personal command ship and he could easily leave. 

But why would he run? 

Master saved him. He was the Red Paladin, who served the Black Paladin. Master’s the Black Paladin and so he will loyally serve master until his dying day. Is was the ultimate way to show gratitude towards someone who selflessly raised him, saved him from death, sheltered him as when was weak, and protected him from danger. His life was eternally for his master. 

The Champion. He wanted to see him again, feel him again. Have the Champion return with honor and glory so he can faithfully serve master like himself. There was such a strong need that he couldn't feel himself close up all the way. He couldn't describe the words that were feeling other than he wanted to be with the Champion. 

The Red Paladin pulled his knees tight against himself and lowering his head. He didn't want to go against master's orders. He had to be good because the Red Paladin wanted master to know that he was worth the pains it took master to rescue and raise him. 

Otherwise....

It was best he retrieved the Champion and make sure he came willingly. 

 

-☆★☆-

 

A huge castle. That was the best way to sum it up. It looked like a spaceship in a way with curves instead of right angles. Shiro had to be cautious because while the white, blue, and smooth lines of the castle did make the place appear friendly, he still didn't want to anyone from this group to get captured. The Blue Lion's roar at the front steps didn't add to the security he didn’t feel. Nor did the 'identity scan', Lance wondering ahead, or Pidge wanting to check every console. 

The castle wasn't abandoned, but the lion's roar didn't bring in the rush of aliens to detain them or outright murder them. In their stead was a princess around their age and her retainer with Lance making a fool of himself by flirting with the princess straight away. It wasn't the greatest icebreaker, but at least Lance's flirtation switched the situation from possibly disastrous to really awkward and uncomfortable. 

Their appearance made Shiro wonder to his disappointment if humanity did have any previous contact even earlier than the possible journal since they reminded him of how the European cultures describe faeries or elves. They did have the pointed ear thing going for them. 

Allura and Coran were victims of the Galra. It was 10,000 years ago when they put in some short of cryo-stasis to ensure their survival. They were the last of the Alteans, they were an amazing technologically advanced race, and their planetary system was utterly destroyed. Though Allura was relieved when four multicolor mice from Altea did survive as well: Chulatt, Platt, Plachu, and Chuchule. He didn't know which is which, but he was happy for Allura. Shiro wouldn’t know how he would have felt if he was that situation, but now he has a possibility that it could happen to him. 

Maybe it was his anger and desire for vengeance or perhaps that regret that the unsaved person wasn’t here with him, but he would do anything to keep that from happening again. 

Shiro's hand clenched as Allura spoke, the shock at knowing Zarkon is still alive and that Shiro was once at his mercy. Zarkon really did destroy worlds. But now they must form Voltron, they had the Blue... in the vision, there are four others: Red Lion, Green Lion, Yellow Lion, and finally the Black Lion. The Lions were linked to their respective paladin. 

There were only four of them and Allura was assigning them lions. She pulled up a hologram with stars, coordinates, and lions. The Blue and Black were here. The Yellow and Green were on nearby planets. 

"....Shiro, you'll pilot the Black Lion." 

Shiro kept himself still as she talked about being the leader and that they needed all five lions together to be able to take it out. How could he be a leader? He failed his previous team among other things. He never commanded anything in his life. But he was the only senior officer here and he didn't know if he could give leadership to Allura. She suffered worse than him. 

He was a pilot, not a leader.

But he has to step up because he's the only one who could. 

"So why can't Shiro be with the Red Lion?" Lance asked.   
  
"His quintessence matches the Black Lion." Allura kept moving the hologram, furrowing her eyebrows as she repeated why Lance was the Blue Lion's Paladin.    
  
"Is anything wrong, Allura?" Shiro spoke up. One thing was wrong, they would need a fifth paladin unless Allura could step up. A Red Paladin, there's something about that term that tugged the back of his mind. He could see the four lions on the map but one was missing.

"I can't find the Red Lion," Allura looked at the stars surrounding her, worry creeping into her voice. "Not a trace at all. I'll have to call it... see if it could respond." 

"Maybe it got captured or destroyed," Hunk whispered. 

"Hunk, not now, please," Shiro sighed. The Red Lion better respond to Allura. The alternative was something he didn't want to think about. 

Allura closed her eyes and everyone could faintly see a glow emitting from her. The scene would have been beautiful, awe-inspiring, except Allura's breathing hitched and she stumbled forward. It was lucky that he was able to catch her in time. 

As he helped her stood up, her face grew grim and uncertain. 

"Is it bad?" Pidge piped up to break the tense atmosphere. 

"I... I don't know. The Red Lion is out there. I saw her, but she's was curled around something. She-She growled at me." Allura put a hand to her forehead. 

"Growled?" Shiro folded his arms and pressed his lips together. 

"I don't know what that meant. The Red Lion is fierce and aggressive, but not  _ this  _ aggressive." Allura looked at the ground in puzzlement. 

"Maybe she's protecting someone?" Hunk suggested. 

"I did sense something else. A bond, but...." Allura hesitated at Hunk’s question.    
  
"Maybe the Red Lion has a Paladin!" Lance shouted with a grin. "Cool, we just need to find her then get the Black Lion then BAM! Save the universe!"

"But the Red Lion was acting strangely. Allura was able to pick up all the lions except the red one, and Allura thinks something is up so something is up." Pidge looked up Lance. 

Guess it was time for Shiro to 'officially' start leading as he ordered, "We should get the other two lions while Allura and Coran can figure out what's up with the Red Lion."

Allura looked down in thought while Coran started the preparation to get the Green and Yellow Lions. His mouth opened but then closed it. There was something in his memory that was important, but he didn't have the words to explain. There was just a feeling that he knew something about the Red Lion or something close to it and it was  _ very important _ . 

 

-☆★☆-

 

Something  _ touched _ him but didn't, it was strange. He felt it through the Red Lion as its presence curled itself around him like a shield, growling as the intrusion. Red... never did that before. It fought him, tried to drag him along with it to other places. This was new, different. It didn't feel wrong, it felt  _ comforting and safe _ . He hasn't felt that sense of peace in a long time not since before then. For a moment he felt its warmth and loneliness, being alone, divided away from others, it was an abyssal torture for it. 

He knew that loneliness well. 

The Red Paladin could think about it later. He was being sent to Arus by orders of his master. There was a sighting of the Blue Lion, possibly the Champion's doing. 

Maybe the Champion was the pilot of the Blue Lion. He wouldn't be the Champion anymore, but the Blue Paladin. It would a pleasant surprise, to find out the Champion was able to bond with the Blue Lion. Someone that looked like him. That bonded with a lion like him. The Champion being the Blue Paladin would mean the universe. 

The Red Paladin didn't know why, but the thought made him smile.  

 

-☆★☆-

 

Getting the other two lions were successful, Shiro went along with Pidge to get hers and well it was nice to see someone as anxious as he was about the whole situation. Comforting and encouraging her was able to put aside his own anxiety and troubling thoughts about the Red Lion. It wasn't that he wanted to find out about the issue more, but he knew it was one of those situations where he had to wait to be able to figure out what exactly he knew. Remembering doesn't come easily if you were trying to push yourself. 

It was early in the morning and he couldn't stay asleep, and so he walked to where the Black Lion's hanger was supposed to be. A big imposing door that supposedly kept the Black Lion contain until all four lions stood before. It was supposed to bond with him, judge his heart and mind to find him worthy of the mantle of the Black Paladin. 

He slid down the door until he sat on the ground. 

"Are you really in there?" Shiro muttered as he brushed the white forelock. He changed so much and really. Really. He wanted to curl up and cry, but there was nothing to fuel those tears he needed to get out. He was lost and numb by well, simply,  _ everything _ . 

Allura deemed him the leader off the bat and he didn't know if he could be a leader. He was an officer, he ordered cadets around, but this was something else. He was set up as a commander of six people and four mice counterforce against a terrifying empire. 

"Hey, if you're in there... is it okay if I talk? I don't have anyone here."   
  
Shiro really didn't, he had his family but even at the Garrison, there was a strict professionalism that separated him from others when he became the ruler that everyone measured themselves and others by. It was enjoyable at first because who didn't enjoy attention when they did well, but then it became suffocating, isolating, as everyone expected him to perfect, no-nonsense, and everyone tried to suck up to him. 

"I hope that's a yes. I never lead before... combat wise. The garrison was focused on exploration and rescue efforts, but we did do combat tactics but there weren't full-blown combat training for warfare." Shiro looked up, "I'm not sure if I'm prepared to lead... anything. I have to, but we can't get to you without the Red Lion."    
  
He pulled up his feet close to his body and fidget with his hands. 

"We don't know where the Red Lion is. Allura tried, but I think I might know something about it. Probably the Galra have it, right? It acted strangely. I know you can't really help me, but I guess the Red Lion is your friend? I don't know if you could talk to it, even to find out what's wrong."    
  
Shiro sat there a long time before speaking, "I feel useless. You must feel useless too at the moment since you're unable to help. Are you scared as well?"

He looked up at the door with a small comforting smile, imagining what the Black Lion would say back, "I'm scared too. I guess we're both veterans whether we like it or not."

Hours later, he woke up. He fell asleep at the door, more than a little embarrassed at the idea of talking to a sentient mechanical lion behind a door. The embarrassment didn't change that he felt better about the situation, that someone, something was listening to him behind that door and understood his thoughts.

Shiro's heart felt a little brighter as a whole, maybe he should do this regularly. Even if he couldn't get to the Black Lion, maybe it could hear him and start forming a bond. The Black Lion was locked up for possibly thousands of years, it'll probably enjoy the company. Or at least make finally seeing it eye to eye less imposing. The Black Lion was a machine built for war after all. 

Then again maybe it didn't want to be one, anymore. He would understand that desire, of wanting peace. 

The walk back to the main areas of the castle was slow. It allowed him to relax and let his thoughts branch off. Lance said that maybe the Red Lion had a Red Paladin. That meant an alien was going to be the final member of their group. They would have to be welcoming and accepting of him when he comes. Not try to distant themselves just for the strangeness of being alien. Really the Alteans were very human-like so it's possible that there is some commonality that the Red Paladin will have with them. 

He'll have to make sure to form a strong bond with the Red Paladin.  

When he met up with the others it was time for breakfast and he kept silent while the others talk. It wasn't because he was trying to distance himself, but rather this felt normal, peaceful. Pidge and Hunk talked about their lions and how unique they were, size, design, and capabilities were all covered. Each lion was unique and has its own attributes. Lance was trying to get Allura's attention and Coran ran interference. Good man that Coran was. 

It dawned on him that Allura was the equivalent of their age too. The only one with actual life experience was Coran. 

Whether that fact was horrifying or comforting, he didn't really know. Maybe this whole saving the universe was reliant on them being so inexperienced and young. While internally Shiro admitted he is very jaded about this whole situation, there is hope in desiring to build a better life and a better future still running in his veins. It was something he couldn't let go of completely, it was if it was the last star in the sky and it his duty to hold it, protect it, and cherish it. 

After cleaning up the breakfast of 'green goo', as Hunk called it, Allura showed the where the suits of armor were hung. There were five in all in each color coordinating with their respective lion. Hunk shifted uncomfortably while looking at his suit and lingered there while Pidge went to change. 

Shiro was going to say something to Allura, but Pidge leaped out in her paladin armor. 

"Hunk! This is awesome! It like adapts! Melds!" Pidge twirled as she examined the fabric and plates. 

Hunk dropped his shoulders with a relieved sigh and went to change with Lance. Shiro smiled at Hunk’s relief and Lance’s excitement as Lance dominated the conversation he was having Hunk about how good they are going to look. 

Shiro followed suit, looking back at the Red Paladin's armor still hanging there, waiting. When he rejoined, everyone was in their armor.

"Wow. You're not lying. It really does adjust," Hunk grinned while Lance practiced heroic poses in his armor. "Hey Lance, looking smooth."

"Thanks, buddy!" Lance snapped a grin at Hunk before turning back to his reflection on the glass case, "Wait till the ladies of the universe see me. They like a man in uniform." 

Shiro had no response to that. He turned away so he couldn't view Lance creating more poses in his armor, and spoke to Allura. "Well princess, what's next?"

"The bayards, weapons of the paladins of Voltron," Allura pressed a button that raises a stand up with four objects that look like handles, "They turn into a weapon that suits the paladin."

"There's only four, red, yellow, green, and blue," Hunk commented as Lance grabs his which turns into an assault rifle. 

"Yes, sadly the black bayard was lost with its previous paladin." 

Pidge and Hunk grabbed theirs. Pidge turns into something multitasking and looks a bit like an iron knuckle and a taser. Hunk got a canon. All Shiro could do was stare at the red bayard. 

"Couldn't Shiro use the red bayard?" Lance posed with his rifle.

"Only a paladin that bonded with its corresponding lion can use the red bayard," Allura shook her head.

Shiro narrowed his eyes. He was not even more at a disadvantage to lead. 

"Let's continue," Allura ushered them out. 

There was an official tour of the castle, training rooms, and facilities... and a pool that was on the ceiling. He really wants to know the explanation for that design and well, how can one swim on the ceiling. After the tour, Shiro expected training or building bonds, but Allura asked for a meeting to discuss the Red Lion. 

The arguments ended up getting circular in shape because they all knew they were sitting ducks here but the fact that they needed the Red Lion as soon as possible. It got heated and Shiro wasn't surprised when it was slipped that the Castle of the Lions was indeed a space ship. 

Maybe it was the black and white armor he was wearing, but he felt more like a leader and took control. "Allura, can you contact the Red Lion again? Maybe discretely figure out the location?"

"I don't know if the Red Lion will even respond." Allura took a resigned sigh, "I'll try."

Allura stood there and called out to the Red Lion, using her abilities to call out and search for it. They all remained silent, hopeful that this time the Red Lion will be friendlier to being called. 

Red flashed on the screens. 

"Princess! There's a Galra command ship incoming!" Coran looked at the screens and scrambled to a dashboard. 

Allura jolted out of her ritual, panting hard, "The Red Lion! I know where it is! It's there! ...On that ship."

"So the Galra do have it. Does that mean the Red Paladin got captured? I hope they're okay," Hunk looked at everyone. 

"So we go save her. I bet she's a beautiful-" Lance drawled as he preened, but was swiftly interrupted. 

An image appeared on the screen, the color purple dominated it and made Shiro's breath quicken with the influx of fear. The commander before him was fully encased in black armor, the Galra insignia in red dominated his chest above a 'V'... a 'V' much like the ones they were wearing on theirs. Bits of purple and yellow accents, but the 'V' made Shiro's blood ran cold and his mind itch. 

"I see you have retrieved three of the lions." The figure slowly clapped with black gloves tipped with red. 

"What do you want!? Who are you?" demanded Allura, anger rising.

"I want all of the Lions. And the Champion as well. They are property belonging to Lord Zarkon." The figure laid out his demand but not his identity as he slumped against the chair he sat on. 

Shiro felt ice in veins and shiver go through his body. He kept away from being seen from the figure after he was singled out. 

"Why should I give you the Lions!? You didn’t answer my question, who are you!?" Allura balled her hands into fists. 

"Really. I heard stories about you, Princess Allura. A connection to the lions, being able to sense  _ things _ . Time must have dulled your senses since you can't sense that I'm the Red Paladin." It was said so nonchalant, a statement of fact. Shiro saw everyone looking at each other in shock and disbelief.

"You are nothing more than a false paladin!" Allura hissed out. 

"Fine. Remember, I gave you an easy way out. Don't blame me for the consequences of your decisions," And with that, the False Paladin stopped transmission.

"He's the Red Paladin!?" Lance burst out. 

"No. He's not." Allura folded her arms, glaring at Lance. 

That's a lie, that Galra commander was the Red Paladin. Shiro just didn't know how to explain it as usual. There wasn't logic in how he was certain, but he just... knew. He needed to find evidence or at least remember more. 

"Can I still make a joke about Lance's dream being destroyed?" Pidge muttered under her breath. Too quiet for Lance to hear.

Shiro shot her a look and Pidge shrunk a bit. It would be an inappropriate joke to make at the moment and even if it was, it was way harsh for the moment. 

"Why can't the Red Paladin be some beautiful alien? Not that guy!" Lance already started to complain about his dream being broken. "How are we gonna deal with him being a part of the team! I mean look at him! He was just a jerk! 'I gave you an easy way out'? Seriously!?"

"Lance! He's not the Red Paladin. Zarkon is obviously tricking us," Allura yelled at Lance. 

"Princess. Even if he is the Red Paladin." Which was true, Shiro thought as he spoke. "We still should retrieve the Red Lion."

"Yes, you're correct. By having all five lions it will give us the advantage over this false paladin." Allura fidgeted as she rolled over the words 'false paladin'. 

"I got a question!" Hunk raised his arm up. "So the guy wants all the lions. But he wants some 'Champion' too? Is there like some person or weapon called that? Like a super-secret Altean

person."

"I believe he's referring to me." Shiro tensed up as his voice slightly wavered. He didn't want them to know, but the Galra forced his hand. He'll have to reveal more than what he wanted when he could now. 

"Shiro?" Hunk said in consolation. 

"It's an assumption, but the Galra followed me when I escaped. Why would the Red-" They weren't calling the Galra commander that  _ yet _ . "The False Paladin, not also try to recapture me as well?"   
  
"Well,  _ I'm  _ not going to let you get taken back," Pidge folded her arms.

"Me either," Hunk nodded. 

"Yeah! That guy's dumb for demanding Shiro as well." Lance threw a few punches in the air, "Stupid jerk ain't taking Shiro back."

It was stunning to see how even though they barely knew him, only knew of him, that the three had his back. It was touching to see how in little time, they were becoming a team despite still missing one spot as he looked to a chair in the bridge that was designated for the Red Paladin.   

"We don't have a full 'team'. So we need to be careful about this." It wasn't as if they could go blazing in with only three lions, for one they barely know their capabilities. They were stuck on the ground as well for the time being. As much as Shiro would like to rush in, they had to do this in steps. 

"Is there a way to create cloaking device? Like for one of the lions?" Pidge suggested. 

"Hmmm. Perhaps. There's maze used to train paladins that have the technology to camouflage! It's a trust exercise used by the paladins of ol-" Coran pressed his index finger to his orange mustache in thought.    
  
"Show me it!" Pidge practically jumped onto older Altean. 

With that, they started to collaborate and form a plan. While Hunk, Pidge, and Coran went to figure out a way to create a cloaking device, Lance acted as a messenger and extra hand after trying to help Shiro and Allura come up with a sound plan. Shiro noted to himself to thank Lance later for that since he was the odd man out with no technological specialty and wasn't able to assist in strategy. 

"So our first goal is to get whatever information we can from Galra... then as we immediately can, launch from Arus." Allura went over the first step. "We can't stay here so we'll have to use the lions to draw a distraction so Coran and I can prepare for launch."

"And whichever Lion will have the cloaking device, I'll go with that pilot to get information." Shiro nodded.

Allura nodded but her nose scrunched up despite her resolve of steel showing. 

"You're worried about the commander?"

"Yes, Shiro, with the Red Lion being _ temperamental _ , I've been frustrated because what if Zarkon did tamper with her." The princess' eyes soften as she let out a deep breath. "Zarkon wants the entirety of Voltron for himself. I refuse to believe that the Red Lion would have bonded already. She’s instinctive and doesn't choose her pilot easily like the Blue Lion."

Ouch. Well from what he knew of Lance, the guy wouldn't like that. That little light in his head popped up in the fog of his head. Shiro parted his mouth, planning to say that they needed to believe the commander was the Red Paladin, that they need to figure out how to deal with the Red Paladin being against them, but instead he spoke: "We'll have to play ear... go by instinct." 

"Yes, that's for the best. After 10,000 years, the Galra may have changed much more than I would fathom possible. We know very little information about the situation at hand and we are at a huge disadvantage with not having the Red Lion and Paladin, and not being able to have the Black Lion available."

"It's demoralizing, but we have to hope for the best." Shiro shrugged.

"Yes, it is." Allura' shoulders relax as she gave a small smile. "Voltron and its paladins are symbols of hope. So we must be that hope in these dark times, if only for ourselves."

He felt a small smile that matches Allura's own form on his face, it was better than giving in, "Let's go tell everyone the plan."

It was a basic plan: two lions create a diversion while one sneaks on board for recognizance and Allura and Coran work on getting the ship to launch. It worked well as it was Pidge who figured out how to reverse engineer the technology to create a cloaking device on the Green Lion. Hunk helped greatly with his expertise in machinery and Coran's own expertise in Altean

technology aided with the speed of putting their plan into action. 

They were able to get into the atmosphere of Arus, the planet they're on, with ease. While Hunk and Lance were performing admirably with distracting the fleets of fighters and inflicting minor damage to the main Galra ship. Mostly to make sure they don't destroy it along with Pidge and Shiro. 

But the inside was quiet, despite the battle outside it felt as if everything was normal. There were patrols and the usual noise of the normalcy that brought Shiro back to that time in when he was imprisoned. 

"Shiro, this isn't right," Pidge whispered. "Where's the rush of troops? The loud sirens?" 

Shiro nodded, "We still need to get any data we can. Pidge, I'll have your back."

And at that, she gave a faint smile.

"We'll find your father and brother," He added on.

"Wait! You knew!?"

Shiro pressed a finger to his mouth to gesture Pidge to be quiet, but he nodded as well. He knew all along, and while right now isn't the best time to reveal that information. Pidge needed to know with absolute conviction that he wanted to rescue her family and do what he can. The failure still held deep within him and clouded his judgment greatly, but perhaps it was guilt that is driving him to be that leader everyone needed.

It felt like he wearing a mask that was chained to him. Resignation seeped into him, maybe this was the best for not only the others but for him. A way to try to take control back over what the heavens saw fit for him. 

Shiro and Pidge acclimated to infiltrating well. Pidge was a natural for this as she was the one who planned nearly the entirety of his escape from the Garrison. It was an easy crawl to find a console that Pidge could hook up to with her electronics.

"Argh, it's not letting me in!" Pidge mutters, "Stupid alien technology. It has a scanner to detect... stuff. Probably based on biometrics."

Shiro looked at the offending console, "Can I try?"

"Knock yourself out."

He ignored Pidge's curt outburst, Shiro looked at the console. It was fairly like most human set-ups with fewer keys, more foreign writing, and more floating glass monitors. He pressed a few buttons before looking at the center of the keyboard-like part. It had a print of a hand –a galra  hand. 

Taking a look at his Galra created arm, he knew there were others, Galra, with the same  _ modification _ as him. Might as well take the gamble to see if it pays off.

When he pressed his galra arm onto the print, Pidge squeaked with delight and started to furiously type, "You did it!"

Shiro turned and smile at Pidge not daring to remove his hand from the spot as downloaded and hack into the system. 

"Do you think they know we're here?" Pidge lifted up her head and adjusted her glasses as the download continued.

 

-☆★☆-

 

The Red Paladin left the bridge and went to patrol. His soldiers were told to notify him if the barrage from the Yellow and Blue Lion changed in any way. Not participating in the assault of his fleet was the Green Lion. Which meant that the others were doing something far more important than fighting with their comrades. The two lions came to him to keep him distracted while the others were on his ship. 

It would have been a wonderful plan if he was dumb as that status seeker Sendak. Even that dopey Prolok would have probably seen this ploy. He hoped that master would let him be the one to drag them away to the druids to be tormented when either one of them finally failed so greatly that master got rid of them. For now, his sentries are on patrol if one falls the other still kept their route. However, the sentry will send a notification to the bridge as they go offline, tracking the changes.

His soldiers focus on scanning the castle and taking defensive measures against the scant damage the lions were inflicting. A team was sent to monitor the area nearest his command ship to see if they could detect a shuttle or lion so he can lead a team to cut off their escape route. 

Oh yes, the Red Paladin knew someone was there in his command ship that shouldn't be there. The sentry with him stated each new notification of when another sentry went offline and now someone was accessing his database from sub-communications room 42 up ahead. Someone who wasn’t authorized to access at all. 

He motioned the sentry to stay back and call for a ten sentry and soldier backup squad. The intruders weren't going to submit to him willingly.

The Red Paladin kept his sword ready.

 

-☆★☆-

 

There was a sound of steps coming near them. Not metal on metal, but something softer on the floor. It echoed throughout the hollow hallways. 

"Pidge, I'm going to release my hand and go check out the noise." 

"And I'll stay here and analyze the data. Got it." Pidge waved at Shiro, " _ Oh _ . I got most of it." 

Shiro flashed a smile even as Pidge dropped her look as she was searching through the data packets they gain. Probably for her family other than finding the Red Lion which they needed to get off the ship. 

"Hunk. Lance. How are you guys doing?" Shiro talked into his helmet's built-in communicator.   

"This is really easy." Lance complained, "Like they know we're planning stuff." 

"And, like, not even really attacking us," Hunk added.

"Then they probably are on to us," Shiro cursed to himself, they needed more time but they were running out of it "We'll have to evacuate without the Red Lion, Princess. Hunk, Lance, keep it up. Pidge, start packing up."

A chorus of affirmative answers rang in his ear, except one.

"Shiro, we can't leave without the Red Lion," Allura was heated adamantly. Shiro knew that they needed to get it out, but she wasn't there with them. She was not there to notice the stillness and ease of the mission. That it was too easy. 

The galra were setting up a trap for all of them and Shiro did not want to be the one who sprung it.

"I'll explain when we get back, but I have a hunch that we're past the grace period of this mission," Shiro started to walk out of the room.

The hallways were mostly quiet with exception of the echo of the footsteps slowly growing louder. 

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Shiro walked along the walls, checking around corners. It was devoid of sentries. Devoid of anything but the sounds.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

The purple and red light started to make the environment grow darker with each step Shiro took. He started to think the sounds were his own feet, a trickery of his paranoid mind, but when he stopped he heard them continue their perfect rhythm.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

The hair stood on Shiro's neck, he felt himself spiraling downward into the haze of his memory. The sound bringing him back to the darkening clouds of his time spent locked up. Brief flashes entered his head, but he was still clear enough to not be drawn into them, to become lost in their fog. They had to complete this mission. People were depending on him. _ He would not fail.  _

Tap. 

Tap

**_TAP._ **

The sound stopped.

"Champion, you have returned." 

The muffled rasp of the False Paladin was right behind him, there was very little in emotion in his voice, but Shiro thought he sounded exultant. As if the False Paladin had some attachment to him in particular. Immediately, the False Paladin restrained Shiro, forcing him his knees as he was caught off guard. Shiro's breath quicken as he felt the fear flowed into him. 

"Why are you in black? Are you not the Blue Lion's pilot? Black is the color of Lord Zarkon's lion. He is the Black Paladin." The False Paladin sounded nonplussed through his helm as he dug a taloned tip glove into Shiro's armor, anchored Shiro to him. The other hand slipped off Shiro's helmet with ease, the distant voice of Pidge requesting his status growing quieter as it dropped to the floor. 

Confusion drew upon Shiro as he felt those hands on him, touching him as if those hands were familiar with his body. It felt as if Shiro was remembering a creation of a universe that once existed once so very long ago; only to remember that it was short lived and died with a bang of a supernova. A short-lived beauty that ended in tragedy. 

"It's okay, you have returned to Lord Zarkon. He will grant you leniency if you show penance." The False Paladin's hands caressed Shiro's cheek, the hide and metal taloned tips was a strange mixture of texture on his skin. It was strangely gentle like he was being comforted as if he was a small child who was lost and was finally reunited. But, that gentleness was tainted by sights once seen that were replaying backward in his grey eyes. 

A white room.

_ Blood everywhere.  _

_ Fighting in an arena.  _

_ Nowhere. _

_ There is nowhere that hasn't been tainted by blood.  _

"SHIRO!" The small one wearing green cried out, "Unhand him, you creep!"

The Red Paladin turned towards the angry chirping of the smaller pilot, "No. I gave you a choice. The Champion and the Lions.  _ You refused _ ." 

The small one huffed as the Red Paladin clutched the Champion closer, one glove in that white forelock gently rubbing to ease the Champion's stress. They were not stealing him back, not after he found him again. He would ask for mercy, even ask master if he could burden himself with some of the punishment the Champion would face. He would ask to be bound and isolated  _ for weeks _ and train the Champion into compliance himself to spare him one iota of master's justified wrath. 

The Champion was safe. 

"I said let Shiro go!" The small one charged towards him with her bayard drawn. 

The Red Paladin eyed her and grabbed his sword, keeping the Champion close. He wasn't letting the Champion go. He didn't care if the small one looked like him, she wasn't the Champion. The Champion was going to be another one of master's faithful soldiers. No one could stand up against the Emperor of the Galra Empire, the Black Paladin. Many tried, all were annihilated by Lord Zarkon’s hand alone.

He pointed the sword at her and parried her bayard easily. The bayard changed forms into a whip which she cracked and flicked to wrap around his sword, disarming him. 

So that was the power of the bayard of the paladins. There was a wistfulness in him for wanting one for himself, but master granted him a sword that served him well. 

"Shiro!" 

The Champion snapped out of his stupor and broke the Red Paladin's hold. 

Shiro twisted his body around, unhook himself from the claw dug deep into armor and move away. His pulse rose up to dangerous heights. 

Pidge.

The False Paladin lunged at her to grab his sword back. No. No. Stop. 

Pain went through his metal arm and flowed with electricity. It glowed a soft lavender and searing hot like a blazing star. The False Paladin kicked Pidge away and grabbed his sword from the floor. 

Shiro charged forward as the False Paladin went to strike against her. He screamed with rage, with righteousness. 

The False Paladin turned around and blocked the blow. His hand creating sparks as he pressed on the flat part of that blade. Shiro pressed against it, he towered over the False Paladin but his position brought them face to face, he kept staring at the smooth glossy black visor that hid the face of the False Paladin.

"Champi--"

The False Paladin shrieked as Pidge pressed her bayard into the False Paladin's back. Green electricity flowed into him and the False Paladin inelegantly fell to the ground. Shiro stared at the fallen form before him. His arm deactivated.

Pidge scooped up Shiro's helm, pulled him forward and with much urgency ordered, "C'mon. We gotta go."

They needed to take him too. 

Shiro didn't know how or why, but they needed to. Something was telling him that they needed to take an enemy with them. Pidge ushered him out, attacking every sentry and soldier as they frantically made their way back to the Green Lion. He couldn't speak because his mind kept whirling.

They couldn't leave him there. 

But they did.

 

-☆★☆-  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark if you enjoy this fic! I really appreciate it a lot.
> 
> Next chapter: The universe enjoys watching others play the most dangerous game.


	3. Dark Dream Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, memory tauntingly plays a game with Shiro.

-☆★☆-

 

The escape went as well as it could, downing a commander led to an onslaught, Pidge piloted the green lion to safety with Hunk and Lance proving that they were more capable to fight than he knew before. Allura and Coran had a mishap with getting the castle to launch, but they were able to fix it with the aid of the space mice.

Even after decompressing from the mission and the scramble to launch, Shiro wasn't able to relax. There was still a tenseness within him that even in the quiet solitude of an observation room with the stars and the castle's soft dim glow as his only light. His arms tight around himself as he glanced from one star to another. He would say he was wondering about the memories of stars and the stories they would tell. But, frankly his mind couldn’t up with something inspiring or poetic. There was only anxiety in his empty shell.

Eventually, he'll have to sleep and have nightmares, wake up to salty tears stinging his eyes. He felt lonely as if someone else should be there with him. Logically, he knew his experiences were driving that feeling. He was set apart, captured by the Galra, made to fight and cursed to be experimented on. He didn't have any real close relationship with the team. He envied how Lance, Pidge, and Hunk had each other, making jokes at each other expense. A gentle rib between friends who practically would and could finish each other’s sentences. Allura and Coran had each other and were very much like a father and daughter and despite Allura being in a position of power there was a familial quality between them.

There was no one here for Shiro.

Was that why he wanted to bring the paladin along?

Were they close somehow during the time he blacked out in his memory? Was that why the other man was holding him near enough that Shiro could hear the paladin’s heartbeat?

He was grateful for Pidge's interference, but the gut feeling of sorrow and guilt at leaving the paladin on the floor plagued him. The heavens pulled a shroud of mystery over Shiro and the only key to solve it was his memories that he couldn't easily grasp.

"Hey... Shiro, you're still up?"

Shiro turned around to see Hunk dressed in yellow pajamas, rubbing his eye and yawning.  
  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" asked Shiro.

Hunk blinked at Shiro, "No, getting a late night snack. You should get some sleep, staying awake isn't great especially for recovery."

"Yeah, I will." Shiro forced a smile.

"Ummm. You can hang out with Lance, Pidge, and I. I mean Pidge sometimes talks about computer science and really gets into it, and Lance tries to make Pidge dumb it down for him. Sometimes I talk about food... well I talk about it a lot, but that's just me." Hunk rambled, placing a hand behind head, "Well the point is that we all have a group to talk to and you don't. I don't think that’s fair. I mean you could talk to the mice, but they don't talk back. I don't think it's good for you to be alone all the time for your own health. We rescued you cause Pidge told us too, but the Galra are bad and you have that arm."  
  
Hunk took a deep breath, "That's a lot to process, especially if you're not close to anyone."

Shiro's eyebrows raised up, but he felt his muscle relaxed. It was touching. "Thank you, Hunk."

Hunk beamed, "I mean it. I know we have to bond because of Voltron, but I think everyone knows you're in a stressful position with being the leader. You didn't really ask for it, ya know? But we're a team so everyone has to be there for everyone, including their leader. Also, you're our friend too."

His smile turned genuine.

"Have a good night, Shiro. See you in a morning," Hunk gave a genial wave as he continued his journey to the kitchen.

Shiro watched Hunk leave and glanced back to the stars. It was time to go to sleep. Even though he the instantly forgotten nightmares would come, his new found knowledge that people do notice and care about him would comfort him.

He made his way to his cabin, his walk let his mind become conflicted about the other seeing how damaged he was. The responsibility of not only himself but others was placed upon him. He had to be strong for everyone. There was just that 'but' at the end of it.

He put on the pajamas provided to him, in black to match his lion. He should visit the Black Lion soon in an attempt to try distantly bond, but for now, he would rest.

There was no rest, for his slumber was plagued.

The color red flowed from the stump of where his right arm was. Not the dark red from blood, but a brighter hue dripped unlimitedly onto the floor. A trail was left as he walked down the dark hallways. A sickening honey yellow being the only light in the dimness.  

He was walking towards something.

Shiro’s head supplied the goal. A veiled creature, he was chasing it. But why?

The flick of grey eluded him as he walked forwards, out of reach, out of sight. Shiro felt a draw to it like he was trying to find it since what was… forever.

A ghost. A shade. That was what it was. Intangible but still real. Unreal but still exists.

It was supposed to be with him. Yes, that was right.

Suppose to be whole, tangible.  

It was supposed to be in his arms.

Shiro felt his feet go faster, pounding the floor with heavy thuds on the metal floor. The red splashing against the walls as he ran, but leaving himself undefiled. The ghost, he needed to catch it before it disappears, fades away into nothing. Come back! Wait! Stop! Don't go! _We're..._

The red spread on the walls, all of it colored a bright red overcoming the bright yellow lighting. It started to mutate, liquefy as fingers press through from the other side. The red fingers were connected to hands and arms. They started to pull at him, catching at his boots and pants. A few nearly took hold of his vest.

He tugged with all his might to shake them off, but a hand grabbed him and pull his leg down. Shiro fell on a crash as more of the hands grabbed his prone position. Restraining him into position like a doll, he starred at the ceiling with wide eyes and tried to scream, but he felt his body locked up.

Shiro could only pant as the red hands finding themselves pleased with the vulnerable position he was in, searched his body for places to find purchase on. They held onto his head and legs. Many of the hands grabbed his abdomen.

He had no voice to scream with as the hands turned darker, a dark red then to pitch black. The lighting shifted to a deep purple, casting a wash over everything.

The ghost was standing over him shrouded in its grey veil. Flickering between planes.

The hands on his left arm pushed and pull it up to reach for the veil.

No.

_Stop._

They craftily manipulated his fingers and hand, gripping the veil tight in his digits.

_STOP!_

The veil was pulled off in a swoop.

The ghost was cast in the purple light, eyes glowing bright and staring into his.

It opened its mouth to speak.

Shiro screamed as he snapped upright in his bed, gripping the wet sheets tight. His heart was pounding as he looked around, panting with his blown eyes in the darkness. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. No ghost. What’s left of his right arm was attached to diabolical machinery. Everything was just he had it when he fell asleep.

He recoiled as he replayed the last thing he remembered from the dream. The words the ghost said.

_I'm going to take care of you, Champion._

 

-☆★☆-

 

"Analyze the visuals and audios, transcribe the dialogue, actions, and send it all to me."

"Yes, sir!"

“Dismantled the sentries that fell and tell the machinists to scrap them. I expect more armor around their chest and make sure that they have the proper encryption in case of hacking.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Demote squad eight to latrine duty for not properly searching Sector 229 to find the Green Lion. Their sentries will be re-appropriated to squads one, two, and four.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Make sure to strength the firewalls in case of another hacking attack. The intruders have a hacker in their party and a good one.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Now then,” The Red Paladin clutched his sword, “prepare to jump into hyperspace. Our new object is to seize more territory for the glory our Emperor and the Galra Empire.”

“Yes, sir! Vrepit sa, sir!”

The chorus of affirmation to his orders will always be one of his favorite sounds.

The Red Paladin looked over his soldiers as they bustle about. The metal of his blade's pummel being worn away by his anxious hands. The back of his mind kept screaming that he was going to be punished for grossly underestimating his enemies. For this mistake, his master gave his duty, to find and recover Voltron and the Champion, to another commander: Sendak, Emperor Zarkon's favorite.

Sendak always figuratively looked down at him. The beast making slights against his small stature, his lack of brute strength and reliance on cunning and stealth. If there was one commander that he would love to take down: it was Sendak. But, master had forbidden him from attacking without good reason and even gave _his_ lion to Sendak.

The commander was cruel to those who work with him and he would haphazardly decimate what master wanted without regard to the condition of what master declared he wanted everything to be in.

However, Sendak was not nearby and the planet he was sent to capture _was_. In fact, there was a little flag, a strange energy that told him that the pilots and the rest of the lions were still in the area. Maybe, they could be lured to him instead. They seemed young enough and inexperienced enough that even the most simplest of trickery could be used without fail.

The tracks will be covered, but he was certain they would come to him even if he didn’t bait them. Still, he’ll take his time to devise a plan for them to be lured to him. He can be discrete about his activities, and each soldier was loyal to the empire and him. They knew that they could rely on him to make plans and succeed. His soldiers were demanded to give the Red Paladin their loyalty and learned quickly that the demand was just.

As the Red Paladin turned and watch the stars and his troops started to prepare to make a small jump in hyperspace, he wondered about the Champion. How strange it was to feel a different connection between them now. It felt like electricity was connecting them, a tether. The Champion felt _warmer_ than before. It left him dazed as if he was alone for his life and finally after years he wasn’t alone anymore. It was irrational that he felt clingy to the man as the Red Paladin had a duty to fulfill Emperor Zarkon’s desires by his own machinations alone.

The Champion needed to be brought back. There was something unnerving growing within the Red Paladin’s body, and while his doctors told him there was nothing… there was something. It threatened him to devour him. It wasn’t until he saw the Champion on his ship that he could have pinpointed the cause. He needed the Champion so he could find out what is happening to him, drag out the cause, and eradicate it before his master punished him.

The emperor desires perfection and so the Red Paladin must be perfect.

For that, the Red Paladin wished for Sendak’s humiliating and dishonorable defeat, and to prove to Emperor Zarkon that the Red Paladin was the true loyal servant of the Galra Empire.

But, for now, as the glittering galaxies appeared and disappeared in the whirl of hyperspace before his eyes, the Red Paladin can certainly plan the scheme that ensured that the pilots and the Castle of Lions will come to him.

 

-☆★☆-

 

There was a signal coming from a planet two days after their run-in with the Galra Commander that's been titled by everyone else as the False Paladin. He couldn't call him that, he still couldn't. Not now with the familiarity that his body reacted to the Galra Commander's touch. Was he kept under his command? The sights and sterile smells that flashed in his eyes and pulled to his nose when he talked, it said a lot but it was in a language he couldn't understand. An undecipherable coded message from his possible past.

The planet they were heading to remind Shiro of the camping flyers that are received in the mail. Conifer trees with meandering rivers, a few mountains for contrast. The type of place where they warn you about forest fires and bears.

An SOS was sent out from a local village, far away from a devastated metropolis that stood out from the atmosphere not due to the curves and loops of the skyscrapers and other buildings, but from the scathing large patches of ash, embers, and the muddy trenches from long marches that start and stop. The Galra were quick and efficient, the remains of the city suggest a recent attack but the Galra were absent themselves despite the call was transmitted about an hour ago. Were they quick to set up new bases or did they find ways to hide their ships in the huge trees of the forest below?

Regardless the call was answered and Allura gave a rallying speech about how they must answer it as paladins were defenders, bringers of aid and deliverance. They were heroes, whether they want to be or not. It was an understatement to say he was insecure about - _well_ \- all of this. The fact he's looked up to and assigned as the leader was like another boulder on his already heavy burden. There hasn't been a down time for him except for the nights plagued with nightmares, voicing his thoughts to a door, and staring at the dagger he was found with.

He started to keep it on him when he wasn't out on the field. The mystery of the blade and the journal kept prodding him. When Hunk asked about it, he stated that it was just in case he needed something to cut with because sometimes lighting up your arm to burn through something can pretty inefficient and dangerous.

No one bought the excuse.

And really that could be an issue, between the training, and well lack of proper training, and everything else. There wasn't time to really prepare them. All of them are still students despite the years of education they received. Shiro couldn't properly process the responsibilities he was given and the trauma he endured. Everyone had their own supporters, and in spite of Hunk’s offer he couldn't gather up the bravery to take it. No one really had been a captive of the Galra or knew he was more than a polished medal bedazzled pilot.

Shiro closed his eyes, remembering that the water from the shower nozzle was still on, still beating on skin and metal. The Galra technology made it so he couldn't take it off, it was integrated completely into his body. Even in his private bathroom, in front of the mirror-surfaced, he could see every knick, burn, cut, and rip on his body. The empire had powerful ways to mend the body as each mark looked older than they should be. Yet, he still looked like a patchwork doll as parts of his body varied in color and texture, but a veneer muted and blended it all together except for the arm.

It was starting to get harder to remember what he looked like when he was intact.

He started to taste bitter salt as he stared at the reflection. He was a monster. How could he lead them all. All he was, was nothing more than a shadow of himself and even whole he never felt he could measure up to standards people attributed to him.

Sometimes, he felt he could break in half, snap, and release some wraith from the darkness within himself. A true horror. He was called Champion. Of what he vaguely remembered but there were black, violent things tied to that title. Things that Shiro knew he had within him. A desire to cause disorder after being bound. Was those actions and emotions that earned that title tied to the freedom he felt of releasing the chaos within him?

He felt his eyes closed on their own, taking in deep breathes as he let water pour on him. Center himself. Strengthen himself. Focus on reaching out to the first thing that drifts in. Shiro inhaled and the scent of turning leaves and fire filtered in his head.

The crisp air bringing the changing of the seasons with it. The bonding that occurs between others when winter is drawing near.

There was a comforting push in his head, and Shiro opened his eyes. There was no one there, but somehow he felt… not alone. Perhaps it was the Black Lion, letting him know he had someone with him that understood. His mouth became a faint smile. It was time to lead.

He flew in with Lance. The Blue Paladin was taking to piloting a lot better than he hoped. There was still some insecurity about his piloting that was obvious, but it has improved since they first found the Blue Lion.

“Lance, I wanted to thank you.”

“What for? Being charming? For being the best pilot -except you?” Lance was wearing his typical smirk.

Okay. Shiro forgot Lance has an ego the size of Kerberos.

“For being a teammate. I know you might feel like an odd man out at times, but when everyone was planning you went back and forth to support everyone. That’s not something any can do.”

Lance glanced to the side to cover whatever emotions that filtered through his head. Shiro’s assessment of the new Blue Paladin was pretty on the mark in terms of trying to keep a mask of confidence.

“Thanks, I’m not a huge genius or anything,” There was a slight mix of sadness in Lance’s voice.

“Hey, you’re still figuring out what you’re good at. You might stumble upon it by accident, but thank you regardless. You’re a big help.” Shiro reassured.

Lance nodded, keeping his focus on landing the Blue Lion on the ground, a large patch of grassy knoll before the village. It was possibly farmed land once, but now it could be a pasture. However, there was no livestock around.

As all four paladins meet up, Shiro noticed the eerie silence as the others chatted. This was a village, but there wasn’t much except the houses and the pasture. There was no bustle as was expected, but the silence was oppressing.

“Keep alert,” Shiro ordered them.

The three straighten themselves out when they also noticed the lack of life. The silence continued as they headed into the village. It was nothing but wood structures fit for residents that were about the size of a human.

A peek into a house revealed simple housewares, but they were old and dusty as if the residents just vanished overnight. One house had a table set up for a meal, but no food or drink. Beds both made and unmade in rooms.

They started to slowly creep into each house, slowly distancing themselves from each other as they inspected every part of the village. There was nothing personal. No writing. Books were in an alien language but no handwritten items. No technology evident as well; they checked just in case the village had tablets to write and document. There were toys but nothing that gave concrete evidence to what truly happened. Just basic shapes that were worn by age. Strangely no dolls that even depict what type of being lived in the village.

“Okay. I’m scared!” Hunk cried out over the communication line.

“Yeah, it’s a ghost town. What happened here?” Pidge kept her voice down.

A loud noise echoed throughout as someone tripped or knock at item over in one of those houses.

“Hunk! Was that you!?”

“No, Lance! Oh man! Where are you guys!?”

“Focus!” Shiro felt a headache coming on. Deep breath. “Let’s regroup at the Lions.”

They didn’t get as far as the Lions nor did they get out of the village. As soon as Shiro stepped towards going to the three lions, a blaster fire heard.

“GUYS! The Galra are here!” Pidge screeched as Shiro heard her whip out her bayard.

“We’re in a trap! We’re trapped! Guys!” On Hunk’s end, Shiro hears the large gunfire as Hunk made noises of distress.

“I’m coming for you, buddy!” He heard Lance running to Hunk.

Shiro lit up his arm. Patience and calm. They can do this. They’ll make it out of there. They’ll just have to figure out a way how to do that. After that, they’ll have to follow through.

The robot sentries started to flood in the room he was in. He looked at the lone window. Going through the sentries was too risky. He slammed his electrified hand against the window. Not caring about the sound or debris as he climbed out the shattered glass and onto a porch roof.  

“Everyone, we need to pull back to the Lions. Avoid as many enemies as you can. As soon as everyone is to their Lion, we can figure out what to do next.” He barked the order out and he ran across the roofs. He saw Lance and Hunk creating a path through their foes with their gunfire. Pidge was slipping from house to house, discretely taking out sentries that would notice her small form.

So only one paladin was following his orders. Great. He could dwell on not inspiring his teammates as the leader at a later time. Maybe after he has another pity party at the foot of the door to the Black Lion’s hanger. Right now, he was leaping over gaps and climbing the wooden shingle roofs get to over Lance and Hunk.

The duo covered very little ground by the time Shiro got to them. The number was over the top for just a small patrol or station. Fuck. This was a trap. This was planned. A lure. He was so stupid to think the Galra wouldn’t be this clever.

With a battle cry, Shiro leaped into the fray. The cry was to alert Hunk and Lance from hitting him. His arm took down three sentries.

“Come on!” Shiro ushered them forwards towards their lions.

“I’m almost at the Green Lion!” Pidge reported in.

Hunk turned around, pressing his back against Lance and used his gun’s cover fire to prevent the Galra’s cavalry from slowing down their progress. Lance aimed and gave quick shots to the sentries that were closing in on Shiro as he pummeled his way towards the lions.

But more and more they came and surrounded Shiro. This wasn’t just a trap, this was a base. Shiro's eyes went wide and he dodged an attack. There shouldn’t be this many troops here unless they made it into their base. The troops were herding him away from the oblivious Yellow and Blue Paladins. Whatever he reclaimed, was pushed back. One step forward, two steps back. Overwhelming Shiro with their sheer numbers and focused on getting him away from the other three.

It was then he saw him with his sword. The Galra Commander. The False Paladin.

Panic filled into his veins.

_I'm going to take care of you, Champion._

Shiro roared and tore through the chest of the sentries. The violet of his arm frying all the electrics of the mechanical men. He gripped one and threw it at the crowd as hard as he could. The heavy metal not making it far, but enough to distract them all.

He sprinted into the forest line. Making sure he couldn’t be followed.

 

-☆★☆-

 

“They keep on coming!” Hunk sprinted towards the Yellow Lion. It was if there was an infinite supply of them like a spawn point that _infinitely_ supplied them.

“Get into the Lions!” Lance raced into Blue’s maw, waving Hunk to his lion.

“Wait! Where’s Shiro!?” Pidge was already in the cockpit of the Green Lion and hovering over the grass, “We need to be together.”

“I thought he ran ahead!” Lance snipped as he sat down. “He was with us!”

“We can’t leave Shiro!” Hunk gripped the controls of the Yellow Lion. “We can’t leave Shiro here! We need to find him before he’s-“

“We really need to work on our teamwork,” Pidge muttered. It was starting to become transparent at how disorganized they are. A ragtag group, really.

“Pidge. Hunk. We need to scout the village and find Shiro! They can’t capture him without a fight!” Lance rallied.

“Uh, Guys.”

“….What is it, Hunk?”

A fleet of Galra fighters ascended from the forest and more kept popping up from the area, encircling them.

“Shiro! Shiro! If you can hear this!” Hunk called out to their leader. “Please!”

“I ca… he… ou.” It was Shiro. “Not… ca…ture.”

There was more static than voice, but there was hope in the noise. Shiro was still down there but evaded the enemy. There was still time to fix the mess of a mission and make it up to Shiro.

“Shiro, we’re under fire. We’ll regroup with Allura and then come back for you,” instructed Pidge.

“We’re not leaving Shir-,” Lance’s voice was cut off. The Galra fighters were not shooting at the Lions.  
  
“We’ll come back!” Pidge shouted as she started to tear the fighters down with the jaws of the Green Lion.  
  
But as with the sentries on the ground, the aerial fighters were numerous and overwhelming the novice pilots. Pushing them away from the village, further and further. When they got near the Castle of Lions, they heard a desperate voice over their lines.

“Paladins! There was communications block! I couldn’t monitor anything! What happened?!” Allura’s worry over them drove the point home.

This was a setup. A snare that created just for them. They were being hunted.

 

-☆★☆-

 

The Blue Lion was chased off by a squadron of fighters, stranding Shiro on the forest floor of the planet. This was bad and it was going to get worst.

He was a pilot, not a foot soldier and fate damned him to prevent him from being able to take control of a damn ship because he was special enough to have his lion requiring five paladins. All because they didn't have a fifth member, Shiro was left useless; having to think about how to communicate what the others need to do while he had to sit on the sidelines. It's the frustration of being idle in space helpless in that lack of control that led him to be their man on the ground, literally.

Shiro was certain this was going to be another bad decision among many he had made in such a short time, but he got information that might give them a heads up on finding the Red Lion stored on him. Even though they met with the Galra Commander who claims to be its pilot (he's certain that was true he just can't prove), they can't take chances especially with no proof of the claims (except Shiro's intuition).

Now he just had to find a way to get back up into the sky. With the trees blocking the sky so densely and the area he landed in, any chance of being sighted was ruined. There was no option but to find higher ground and hope Allura or Pidge will notice him. He slowly paced in a direction that felt uphill under his feet.

A curse screamed out in his head as he tucked himself behind the tree.

There he was, the False Paladin ordering his men about. "Squads four and five will survey within four miles of the base. Scour the area for any signs of entrance or exit. Squad three will survey inside the base, squad three's intelligence offices will find out how and what information has been extracted."

This was going to be hard to escape, but he could manage.

"Squads 5 and 6 will search for any higher ground from the air and seize it. The Alteans will surely have a man on the ground and keeping them from extracting him would make it easier for us to capture them. I don't care what you do if you capture them as long as they can still talk and answer my questions. Monitor all communications and report any jamming or information from the Castle of Lions. Don't alert them that we are listening in."  

The False Paladin was good. While the other squads kept distracting Lance, Allura, Hunk, and Pidge, he would put his other troops to chase Shiro around and also find out what exactly their plans and movements. He was planning to tire all of them out until they could make a mistake.

"Vrepit sa!" All of the troupes gathered gave their smaller commander a salute as they dismissed themselves. The sound of their footsteps rustling through the forest away from him until distant. But the lighter footsteps of the False Paladin wasn't with them.

It was the two of them that were left there. The False Paladin didn't move, neither did Shiro.

_"You heard all of that right, Champion?"_

Shiro was jolting from his spot before he finished that question, heart pounding as he fled deeper into the forest. He had to get distance. He had to get a great amount of distance between the False Paladin and him. He heard the footsteps, the crinkly leaves, and the slashing of fauna behind him.

Can't go back. _Can't get captured again._

He needed to find a way to evade his stalker. Shiro would leap over fallen logs and roots that threaten to trip him, slow him down, distance was the key. He had to get a good distance.

After a while, he didn't hear anything other the strain of his breath, it was time to blend in and thankfully it was getting dark. There were only lights were the specs of bioluminescent matter drifting and weaving between the trees.

The glow would allow the False Paladin to find him easily. The only cover to be found was up.

“You’re not very good at this,” the False Paladin dryly taunted with his even steps producing a constant noise towards him.

A quick turn around spotted only one tree with large enough branches that would support his weight and then some. He shimmied up the tree, pressing his mouth together to prevent himself from grunting as he gained altitude. Paladin armor should really include climbing gear.

When he looked down from the highest he could go, there was nothing but the deep gray of vegetation hiding him and the scant few branches with the stars peeking out; the Castle was a distant dot in orbit over him. It would be quite a view if it wasn’t for the harrowing situation he was in at the present moment.

The sounds of the False Paladin passed him by and Shiro dropped his shoulders in relief as the sounds of footsteps ebbed away into the blackened mass of the forest below. He twisted his head up to look at the Castle in the heavens, so far from his reach at this moment. There’s something childish about this situation with him being afraid of this small ghoulish being that was tracking him down. A boogie man. The monster under your bed. Shiro felt very small and frightened; clutching on some hope for someone to rescue him.

His ear perked up as he heard the sound of metal clinging and his eyes narrowed as looked downward.

“I told you, you’re not very good at this,” the False Paladin was directly below him.

The tree vibrated.

“Your resistance is admirable, but it _is_ for the best to give up,” The False Paladin huffed as he swung what was most likely a blade.

This wasn’t looking good, not at all. A drop would certainly injure him and even if it didn’t, the False Paladin had a sword or something while Shiro was lacking weapons other than his arm and a small blade. There had to be a way, something like wings to fly.

Well, the enemy knew where he was, might as well make some noise.

Shiro placed both of his feet together against the trunk and launched himself sideways.

The vibrant blue flames on the jetpack of his armor came to life and eased his descent far away from the False Paladin. He got himself out of this quagmire of a mess now to figure out how to hide himself away again until the team finds him. They already rescue him once, hopefully, he was worth it to be rescued again.

Behind him, the swift slice of branches as they are cut down could be heard, and Shiro’s heart dropped as he saw violet flames on the soles of the False Paladin’s boots. Of course, they would have jetpacks too. The Altean armor was likely ten thousand years old so the Galra would totally have jetpacks as well. He was stupid for not thinking of the possibility.

Nowhere else to go but back into the cover, Shiro dove down and back through the canopy; blessing his visor as the leaves and branches smash into his faceplate. He was the prey while the other was the hunter. However, he was not weak. The more distance he can gain, the more he can set up something like a trap to stall for time.

Shiro tucked himself in as he rolled onto the ground, using the momentum to push himself forward. Keep moving was the goal for now.

Even though he knew the False Paladin was far away, there was that tension that he was in that darkness, watching him until the right time to pounce. Shiro needed to have the advantage despite the fear and exertion making his skin soaked with cold sweat and muscles ache under his armor.

When he stopped, there were noises of the usual critters, but there wasn’t the shrill of a jetpack or the crunch of footsteps. His arm lit up. Better put it to use before the False Paladin finds him. The trees hissed as he fell them down easily. With quick chops, he made carved them into spikes and logs. Shiro planted the spikes in a large circle and hide the logs on the debris floor. If he could dig or had rope he would make some snares and pits, but this will do for now. Besides time wasn’t on his side.

Shiro will wait as he climbed a tree off from the center of the traps. The False Paladin, Galra Commander, whoever he was, would certainly think he’s in the center where the thick trees are. If not, well, he could easily get to that center and try something else. Adaptability was key here.

The goal was to evade the tracker and send out any type of signal to the others.

“You are wasting my time.”

_Oh,_ _come on!_

He wasn’t the best at ‘hide and seek’, but at least he thought he had a few more minutes before he heard the False Paladin in the distance. Calm down. Remember the plan. Don’t jump at the first sound. Stop biting your lip. Be diligent.

The logs soared when the False Paladin swung the flat of his sword.

“A good effort. I know you’re near, Champion,” the False Paladin huffed with a hint of annoyance.

 _Thanks._ Shiro rolled his eyes. This situation has gotten ridiculous at how relentless the other man was. He was high enough that he had a few minutes before he was truly endangered, but he still needed to move to a new location.

He grabbed the next limb and started to pull him higher. He’ll take the risk and deal with the consequences later. The jetpack wasn’t damaged just yet but scouting a location comes first.

The lights on man’s dark armor were faint but too close for comfort, but Shiro gathered up the courage to look at the tops of the canopy. His grey eyes grew big when he saw a cliff barren, no vegetation to obscure him from sight.

His sight dropped back to the earth, the red and purples light crept closer to his tree.

Sight went black as he inhaled deeply. The violet arm hummed into his ear as walked onto a branch. He was cleared. He pushed himself off and smiled. When evasion can’t work and you need to draw attention to your location as a backup plan, you’ll have to make do with what you can.

The landing came too soon for Shiro to enjoy the breeze on his face. There was cling as his swung arm hit the metal sword.

“So nice of you to join me,” the False Paladin joked as he pressed more strength against Shiro’s arm with the flat of his sword.

“It’s my pleasure,” Shiro snorted at the actual humor the guy was displaying. It would be cute if the False Paladin wasn’t on the wrong side of this war and possibly ugly enough of a Galra to warrant a full helm to his face. It did add to the mystique and suspense to being chased, but Shiro would prefer something that didn’t feel like a horror movie.

The False Paladin’s attacks were relentless, sword strikes at weak points and everything that showed that the other man earned his post in Zarkon’s army. He’ll have to watch in between the strikes and make sure he’s going towards the cliff. Keep his footing solid and in control as he blocked eat strike with his arm.

“I can see why you survived this long in the gladiatorial ring, Champion,” the False Paladin’s swings weren’t as vicious as he bantered.

“Well the universe likes to try to kill me and I prefer trying to live,” Another easy block as Shiro steps back gracefully as a cat.

“You know, I want you alive,” The False Paladin held his sword against Shiro's arm, their faces merely inches away. A lingering scent of a blaze and its smoke seemed to come from him.

“Of course, but that’s a fate worse than death," Shiro dryly chuckled, "You know, the whole getting my arm chopped off and the nightmares really endear an empire to someone.”

The False Paladin honestly snorted. Which was strange, was he….? No. It was doubtful. Besides he shouldn’t get attachments to people trying to drag him back to being a school science project in a horror game. As much as both of them, at least he suspected on the part that both of them were restraining their blows, were enjoying the fight turned choreographed dance. They were near the cliff, and he heard the buzzing of an open communication line in his helmet. They're, the other paladins, were searching for him. So very close to him. He’s almost to freedom.

Shiro shoved the other man hard, watching him stagger back before planting himself on firm ground. They sized each other for a moment as the music ended for their tango. The False Paladin hunched up, holding his broadsword sword in front of him and was looking behind his visor on where to sink that blade into. What a punk, Shiro smirked, his arm still held strong against the assault, but his 'defense is the best offense' strategy needed to change now -to pure offense.

The fist shattered a piece of the helmet, and the False Paladin fell back to snap off a large part of the broken visor. Clutching the piece in his hand be tossing it like a piece of unnecessary dreck. The sword is his hand swung over himself and Shiro quickly activated the shield to block.

The False Paladin pulled back for another strike. Shiro launched his fist forward only to be parried as the other man quickly shifted his movement to shield himself. Using the brief lapse in the armored man’s attacks, the Black Paladin slipped down low and swiped his leg across the earth, catching the False Paladin’s own legs with it.

His enemy clumsy fell onto the ground with a thud.

“-Iro?”

Finally!

“Hunk! I’m here. I’m at a cliff. It’s clear,” Shiro panted.

The False Paladin started to get up, rather shakily he noted, and rubbing with his bottom with a moan.

“I’m fighting. Pick me quic-!” Shiro didn’t get to finish his sentence. A heavy weight shoved into his middle section, pulling him down.

“You really think they’re going to save you!?” The other man mocked, “They’re nothing but children playing pretend!”

Shiro’s heart raced as the False Paladin sat on his stomach, readied to move his sword to a position that would checkmate Shiro. He closed his eyes. He had faith in his teammates. They weren’t as discipline or trained, but they have potential and motivation to succeed.

“I found you!” Hunk cried from the receiver as Shiro felt the breeze of the Yellow Lion behind him.

Shiro twisted his body grab the False Paladin and knock him off. He quickly leaped up onto his feet, just in time to the other man readied to shoulder tackle him. Shiro wasn’t being fooled twice and as the False Paladin came in range, Shiro grabbed the other man’s midsection tossed him over his shoulder. Another crack was heard along with a grunt. The False Paladin was shifting on the dirt from the impact and the Yellow Lion was low enough for Shiro to grab.

Shiro bolted into a sprint at Hunk and the Yellow Lion, using the last of his fighting strength to power him to it.

The False Paladin was getting up behind him, shaking his head and pulling off another piece of his helm. It was a race for Shiro to get the lion first. It was so close but yet with his adversary behind him, it felt so far from him. As if he couldn’t make it before he felt the pull from the False Paladin.

Shiro seized up as he grabbed hold of the Yellow Lion and finally looked at the False Paladin behind him. The crack in the helm had a hole large enough to reveal a piece of the true face of his chaser.

_His eye._

_His eye._

_His eye_. Kept repeating in his head.  

The False Paladin's eye. Pale earthen pink skin surrounded -a small stream of red from a cut underneath it- a white sclera with indigo blue iris and a black pupil. Black strands of hair, and a black brow.

Shiro has seen the face underneath that mask before.

He clung for his life as the latent memories flooded in and kept his eyes locked on False Paladin’s eyes...

No. There's a name, he had a name. The False Paladin, The Red Paladin, Armored Galra, Galra Commander... all were epithets used to deny the man that hunted him a real identity.

That last thought irked him, but as his memories flowed back in, he saw the tones of voices, the colors of that room, the comforting smell of a warm body, the way a body moved from steeled fear and enforced obedience, and the little acts of bravery that caused Shiro to feel something other than pure hatred and horror. That night, he felt sad and _infatuated_.

There was something perverse in letting himself go that night. Instead of fighting and fleeing, he turned to fucking an unknown captor, an unknown captor who at first let him take control as they got each other before flipping the script and took that power back as he took Shiro's dick inside of him. Of course, midway, like Psyche finding out her new husband wasn't a foul beast but Cupid, Shiro found his captor was a human... and admittedly good looking one at that.

Even with the ending of that night ended up with the explanation on why there are stains in the room and Shiro blacking out from the aftermath, Shiro remembered just thinking about him. Thinking about life in that room and its occupant, the only time it stopped was when the shock of his escape removed it.

Now as he was in the star-studded sky with the night wind blew wildly as he climbed up Yellow Lion, he remembered the name that was given to him. The one told to him in the privacy of a white room locked in conflicting emotions.

It was Keith, his name is Keith.

 

-☆★☆-

 

Shiro stood by the door where the passage to the Black Lion laid. His mind repeated memories in reverse, an art movie starring himself playing in his head. The pain of having his arm cut off. The bloodshed in the coliseum. He remembered it. It was vague, but he was starting to remember why his dreams were dark and his slumber was not so gentle in the night.

But most of all, he remembered Keith.

Keith was the first thing he explicitly remembered. It was the clearest to him. That a human was there in Zarkon’s gasp that wasn’t a prisoner, being nothing more than a construct to which to order about. Keith was their Red Paladin. The Red Lion, wherever it was, had bonded with Keith. Why it didn’t heed to Allura’s call could have possibly been due to Keith’s situation.

That meeting on the ship, the first one, where Keith grabbed him as Shiro before Pidge rescued him. Keith sounded different than his memories as if he was happy. Was he happy that Shiro was there? The touches were gentle, he remembered that, but it felt different than that night.

Even when chased through the forest, Keith didn’t attack _him_. In fact, most of his actions were to frighten and to bait him. Keith never harmed him despite attacking the others. Shiro was the lone target that didn’t have anyone shooting at him past the first shot. Was Keith ordered to take to him in unharmed or was it because Keith… cared about him? Did Zarkon even order Keith to capture him?

He felt his stress being acknowledged by a different conscious than his own, but no answers came. He knew those answers, already.

Shiro knew those answers when he remembered Keith’s name. Now he had to make a plan like the leader he's supposed to be.

He turned around to search out Allura on the ship, but looked back at the imposing white door, promising to save Keith and the Red Lion, and become worthy enough to be trusted with the title of the Black Paladin.

Allura was on the bridge, her usual den as of late, searching through the information gathered from the battle. Keith was proving a challenge, matching each of their strike with equal measure. It was luck and the Lions’ might that gave them enough strength to not be annihilated.

The bright blue of the console screens reflected off of her, even from his angle, Shiro could tell that Allura was scouring, trying to make a secondary hypothesis to the mystery of the Red Lion not heeding her. He could understand Allura wanting Keith not being the pilot to the Red Lion. He knows the cruelty and viciousness of the Galra first hand, how just seeing the purple light they favor get under your skull and send you back to a time you rather forget, opening the lock to horrors that you witness.

But Keith was the Red Paladin. Before even finding the lions, and the Princess and Coran, Keith told him that he was the Red Paladin. Renamed as such, it was illogical for Keith to be called that _after_ finding the Blue Lion. As much as Allura wanted to hold onto the False Paladin theory because the idea that Zarkon had technically two experienced paladins against their four novices was disheartening.

That's right, Keith said that Zarkon was the Black Paladin.

Shiro shivered at the idea that the armor he wore was the same one that Zarkon wore. Despite Altean clothing technology adapting to all body shapes, it was disturbing to think that not only Shiro was subverting Zarkon's spot as the Black Paladin and soon will be piloting the Black Lion, but also the possibility that Shiro was wearing his hand-me-down armor.

"Princess."

Allura turned to face him and he could see the wariness of the situation in her face.

"We need to talk," Shiro straightens up. This was important and as much as they could avoid it forever, the situation necessitates this.  
  
Allura straightens up her back as well.

"Is Zarkon the Black Paladin?"

Immediately, Allura dropped her shoulders as if she was preparing for a different topic of conversation. The color drained from her face as she nodded, "Yes, he _was_."

Bile rose up, that was important information. He would have... No, it wouldn't change things right now. Whatever anger he had that he was given the same role as his captor didn't change anything yet.

"...We need to get the Red Paladin."

"He's not the Red Paladin! The Lions will never choose another Galra after what Zarkon did," Allura snapped back to life. It was telling that she accepted Keith’s introduction as fact despite seeking alternatives.

What did Zarkon do? Well, there was the whole creating an empire and enslaving people, but there's always more. There was always that first betrayal.

"Princess, I understand. You have to trust me on this," Shiro kept his mouth quiet on what their Red Paladin really looked like or his thoughts. It wasn't his place to tell and when Keith joins he would rather have the younger man open up about it on his own.

"Trust you?" Allura looked at him with her double color eyes, "Shiro, I trust you, but it's not logical for a lion to bond with another Galra after that."

"Then why can't we find the Red Lion? If he could pilot it then it's proof that he's the Red Paladin."

"I've tried." The princess looked at floor, crestfallen, "Every day, I try to form a connection, but it's never responded back past growls. I know it's protecting something now, but it shouldn't be scared of us. It's temperamental, but this is getting out of hand."

"What would happen if he was the Red Paladin?" Shiro folded his arms and pressed his lips together.

"I'm sure Zarkon would have him as a candidate for the Red Lion. They're trying to find the real Red Paladin and kill him so Zarkon's can take his place."

"But what if he-"

"Shiro, after what Zarkon did. I don't think any of the lions would willingly bond with a Galra. He destroyed planets and the Galra willingly followed." Allura looked at him with resignation.

Shiro lowered his head, he was fighting a losing battle. It was up to him to get Keith to join them.

 

-☆★☆-

 

Shiro watched as the cover of the Galra fire laid an impenetrable curtain, preventing them from moving away from the planet. It was impressive to see that foresight of Keith’s. Then again, Keith was raised for this.

Without a choice too.

The role enforced and given no option to deviate from the course he was set upon. All because he was ‘saved’. All because he was supposed to be in gratitude to the person who saved his life, but in honesty, and Shiro was sure of it, only saved Keith because he was the pilot of the Red Lion. The resources poured into had to be made up when Keith became of age.

It was just sad that Shiro, as he looked towards the direction where the Red Lion’s hanger would lay, that Keith was unnaturally put into the role. As if the Red Lion and Zarkon both decided to mold his destiny into being the Red Paladin without a choice.

Shiro would ask if he could why the Red Lion gave so much responsibility on someone who wasn’t willing, couldn’t consent, to bare that duty.

He turned back and looked at the duress Allura was under, he lost count of the times it took to try to create a wormhole. Every time she tried, another shot was fired to interrupt them from completing their attempt.

He walked over to Allura who was buckling under the massive energy strain the process put her through, “Princess, you can’t keep this up.”

Allura turned to him, grim on her face. He understood what that was telling him. The brows slopped down with worry.

“We’re going to take out the base,” Shiro cast a glance over the landscape.

“No, I can do this,” Allura’s face pinched into determination.

“It’s not a matter of being able to do it. But you’re the only one who can wormhole and sense the Lions. You’re exhausting yourself. The Paladins and I can help. If we take out the base, then you can wormhole. Let us help you.” Shiro was stern, but it was the truth.

Allura was the only one who knew the capabilities of Voltron but its history. She and Coran had a wealth of knowledge and if one of them were incapacitated in some way then it’ll be a huge set back to getting Keith to join them.

The princess limply nodded, “Okay. I’ll try to support everyone on the ship, but that communications block. We haven’t figured out how to bypass that. They have someone managing it so whenever we break through it, it gets blocked again.”

“Pidge will get on it. Hunk too.”

“Yes, they both seem to be adept at technology,” Allura was gaining back her royal composure.

Shiro glanced at the map displayed on the monitors, his mind drifting back to Keith and his memories. Parts of it were unclear, but he remembered the warmth of Keith's body against him. Did they kiss? It was the only pieces, but not the entire span of his stint in captivity.

The memories that were clearest were confidential, ones that he wouldn't openly share. Besides it would be bad for morale to disclose that rendezvous, where he was marveled by Keith's eyes and the way his lips curled when he...

He blinked. It was nothing, he shouldn't be distracted at this critical point. He turned his attention to the map, looking at the scans of the landscape of the planet. Idly, noting that Keith drove him a lot farther out of where Shiro and the other paladins landed.

They all didn’t want a rerun, Shiro could bet on that for certain as he noticed the sheepish looks and wordless apologies. It wasn’t a total mess, they survived but it was a wake-up call for all of them. The Galra meant business and they would have to step up. While their infiltration mission was relatively painless despite Keith figuring out their plan, this was something they had to really work together on.

He didn’t doubt the ragtag group. Three cadets, two ancient aliens, and a pilot who never meant for anything but an exploration mission somehow made it through with their lives intact. They were against one lone commander who had a lifetime of training and his army. It would be nearly insurmountable in all other scenarios.

Except this one was different, Shiro spent a night with Keith and found a strange twinned loneliness with his. It was exploitable, but the eyes Shiro saw and the words were spoken to make him refrain from taking advantage in that regard. Keith would not be abused like a prisoner of war and forcibly enlisted to their cause. In the coolness of those eyes were the dying embers of vibrancy and vividness that once was, and it was distasteful for Shiro to be that immoral enough smother them out.

It’s strange how one errant night of sex changed everything.

The secret of that night would stay with him, but it would be used. Not for malice, but for altruistic purposes so to speak. The knowledge would help him safely get Keith to their side and will protect his friends as well.

“Princess, would the Castle be safe if you hid on the surface?”

“I’m unsure. It’s risky, but there is vegetation that makes finding a space large enough to land difficult and that’s not including that it’ll be far from the base,” Allura hummed as she sidled next to him, her eyes scouring for possible locations to land.

His mind started to turn back Keith and his chest tighten up as he remembered that white room. The final moments of seeing Keith. Someone spoke to him after, he touched where he hid the dagger, and they told him to forget about Keith. Yet, now that Shiro remembered those indigo eyes again, he couldn’t cast them out of his head. Maybe it was his yet not dead idealistic side of him -despite beaten down, experimented on, and worse- that wanted to know there was something worth going to the flames of hell for. Yes, he knew the Red Paladin is linked to fire, but the indecipherable conviction he naively held was still there.

Maybe it was the Black Lion’s doing? He seemed to start to notice some lingering presence he couldn’t place, but it wasn’t strong. After this near catastrophe of a mission, perhaps the Black Lion recognized he wasn’t the most suitable for candidates or paladins. Allura would make a better leader than. Or Keith, who is an actual leader, be better than him.

“Shiro, you’re nervous aren’t you?”

She didn’t look at him, it must have been obvious. He couldn’t keep his own emotions straight inline.

“I wanted to say… I understand. No one here is explicitly trained in military tactics.” She kept her eyes on the map.

“We’re all running blinding while trying to take down someone who was trained for his job.”

“The False Paladin is no true-“

“Princess. I…” Shiro bit his tongue and blinked slowly, “The Galra are a 10,000-year-old empire. He was raised to be this. It wasn’t his lot to choose. It was ‘sink or swim’, learn to command and be a loyal soldier… or perish.”

Allura cast him a scathing look of suspicion, but soften when he saw the seriousness on Shiro’s face, “He’s not a prince. No one was born to be a paladin.”

 

-☆★☆-

 

The flight down was quiet, the Green Lion had serious modifications done to it under Pidge’s care.

“You’ve been quiet… and hesitant,” Pidge gave Shiro the side eye, “Am I the only one with a secret? I don’t think so.”

“It’s not mine to tell,” Shiro kept his face forward to the view ahead.

“Look, this must be something big. Especially since I noticed Allura being a little more than insistence about her name for the Red Guy.”

“Red Guy?”

“False Paladin. Hunk, Lance and I named him the Red Guy. Easier to say. So, I think you know something about him.” Pidge huffed as she looked back to her monitors checking to see if the modifications were running well with the Green Lion.

Shiro sighed pressing his left hand against the bridge of his nose, trying to get rid of the headache that will undoubtedly come forth from this interrogation, “Pidge. It sounds like an excuse to say it’s complicated, _but it is_.”

“Look, I don’t think the Red Guy is a destined teammate, he doesn’t even have the Red Lion!” Pidge rolled her eyes and after a pause gently said, “But, really if we’re going to be a team, you’re gonna have to open up to us.”

He closed his eyes to focus, “I know. I am hiding something, but I’m afraid of what will happen if I tell it. I am afraid it’ll cause everyone to feel like this is truly hopeless, but it’s not. There’s finally hope.”

Pidge frowned, not receiving the information she desperately wanted. The Green Lion pulled its invisibility shield over itself as they slowly reach the drop-off point. Its maw opened up and Shiro dropped to the ground as the wind current changed. The Green Lion would link up to where Hunk and the Yellow Lion were and continue on to their site. The Blue Lion was ahead of him. There would be no visuals of Shiro being dropped, meaning that Keith would not know which part of the team Shiro was with until Lance and he started to fight.

It was a straight path towards the base. In the downtime, Shiro and Allura figured out how to sneak in as there was certainly was underground bunkers. It was freakish at how fast the industrious Galra were in construction. It was a short time between Keith introducing himself to the signal to the Potemkin village they were infiltrating. He kept near the brush and shrubs as he neared where he was meeting up with Lance.  
  
Lance was hidden low near the trees just short of the base and miraculously spotted him from the great distance. The Blue Paladin gave a small wave and Shiro edged towards the where an entrance towards the base was. Shiro received a most ridiculously overconfident grin as Lance stepped out and… knock on the door.

“Knock. Knock.”

Shiro would have pressed his palm to his face in exasperation if Lance didn’t just shoot at the panel and magically shorting the door to open. For that, the Black Paladin let out a laugh as what horrible luck he had, apparently, Lance made it up in spades.

Lance took a theatric bow and gestured Shiro to lead the way forward.

It was the usual dark violet scheme. Somehow, this disappointed Shiro as he was hoping maybe Keith would design his base to be different from the other bases in his memory, Keith’s own flair added to the standard. The cookie cutter style unsettled Shiro instead. No individuality past the armor and now it makes him wonder if Keith didn’t design his armor.

Actually….

_He renamed me._

Shiro is sure Keith didn’t get much of any say in anything.

It wasn’t long until there were grunts and robotic sentries, Shiro lit his arm white-violet and caused devastation forward. It worked well because, in the tight hallway where Shiro shifting side to side, Lance was behind him, watching and analyzing before firing a shot and taking out a sentry.

Shiro’s heart swelled at their performance, it as if they were knocking down dominos one by one with a puff of air. It was fun, seeing the sparks fly and Shiro knocked the grunts’ heads and leaving them unconscious for Keith to find.

They head up towards the inner areas of the base.

This was where Lance’s luck ended and everything came crashing down.

There was a voice on the intercom, Keith’s, “Sector F, Hallway Intersection 3 and 7.”

A torrent of sentries came crashing at them from all sides.

“Shiro, we got a plan to escape?” Lance called to him.

“Yeah. Go back the way we came. It’ll be hard for them to follow with everything on the floor.”

Lance nodded and kept close to Shiro. Despite their teamwork and the little ground they recovered as they retreated, no one would have expected that a pair of metal arms reach out for Lance and pull him away.

Shiro’s eyes went wide as he tried to slice his way back to Lance while the Blue Paladin recovered and fired around himself as he looked back to Shiro with despair in his eyes. His carefully aimed shots being woefully ineffective for making a path back to Shiro.  
  
“Keep going.” Shiro was slowly being corralled like a lamb away from the Blue Paladin. He sunk all his anger down at himself. He failed Lance and he felt so imbecilic about his plan. Keith was really hiding the numbers he had with him. He thought with the first trap that he could finally have some advantage, but now his blood was boiling as the last sight of blue and white was gone.

They kept pushing him out. A relentless assault and he was pushed right back out to the outside trees where Keith was waiting, black sword in hand. All the sentries stopped in reverence to their glorious commander. They have done their job.

He was struck by how arrogant, but beautiful Keith was as he moved towards him. When they both coiled to strike, Shiro noted it wasn’t that Keith was arrogant. He was _trained_ and _naturally talented_. What could strike as being haughty was nothing more than confidence in battle. A strange dichotomy to how shy the man could be if his memories were honest about that one night.

It was the final stretch of the marathon. The end of the level where Shiro meets the boss and has to use all of his remaining to beat him. His head told him to pull back, he - _they-_ needed Keith. Yet, the failures were exhausting and he wanted to let go and fight dirty.

He did precisely that. Shiro wildly threw kicks with his punches, offsetting Keith’s balance. Under that black helm, the man was panting with excitement as he parried and counterstrike. Shiro’s fist cracked another helm. His mind flashed with a brief amusement but then Keith landed a kick on the side of his head. His crashed on his side and heard the static in his communicator. He looked up as Keith walked over.

Shiro lunged and grabbed Keith, pinning him to a tree. Keith lifted a leg up curled it under Shiro’s left arm. Red flashed in his eyes as Shiro grabbed the dagger from his back and stabbed Keith’s heel. The crunching sound of metal as the jetpack component of his boot satisfied Shiro that the Red Paladin wasn’t going to chase him. Keith moved his leg back instead broke Shiro’s hold using the damaged boot to push Shiro away.

He staggered back, returning the dagger to its spot, and turned to run while Keith bent down to catch his breath. Shiro ran. Keith wasn’t going to bait him to stay and now that he damaged the component, Shiro could return to the other paladins. Shiro crouched and his jetpack came to life with blue flames. But black hands with clawed tips dug into his armor, dragging him down back into the trees with a carefully aimed jet.

Before Shiro could struggle –maybe, he feebly hoped, knock Keith unconscious to get him to the Castle- a blue laser came from the forest.

It hit Shiro’s back, damaging the jetpack. Shiro was cast down from the heavens once more into the hellish dark woods below. His unwanted passenger clung to him like a drowning man. A hiss roared in his ears as their descent slightly slowed. The trees snapped as they hit them and landed on hard packed earth, groaning.

The Red and Black Paladins laid in the dark woods. Both going over every pain to check for injury.

No pain. Will have bruises. Communications are gone. No idea where they were. No landmarks in sight.

Keith got up first and removed his full helm. His eyes glassy and hair was strewn about from the hard landing and battle leading up to it.

Shiro himself did the same if only to feel the cool air on his face. He looked at the addled Keith. The Red Paladin bent over to center himself with deep breathes. The anger bubbled up and out of him.

“What is wrong with you?” Shiro could practically taste the venom of his words in his mouth.

Keith came out of his convalescent trance and eyes snapped towards Shiro, “Me? What about you? You keep running away! You’re going to get yourself hurt, Champion! You could have stopped at any time! You have a choice and you’re making this MUCH harder on yourself!”

Keith was shaking with a visible fury that made Shiro take a step back.

“If you didn’t run! If you didn’t try to escape! You would be better! Emperor Zarkon would have accepted you back! Why are you always trying to destroy everything!? Everyone is always destroying! _You are destroying yourself!_ ”

Shiro stood there with his mouth agape as Keith continued to scream and bellow.

-☆★☆-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark if you enjoy this fic! I really appreciate it a lot.
> 
> Next chapter: In which Shiro and Keith go camping in the woods.


	4. Stardust Syndrome Protocol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, camping is a good wholesome activity.

-☆★☆-

 

The terse silence stretched between them after Keith exhausted himself of his tirade. Both of them shocked by it, but for vastly different reasons. For Shiro, the words stung a little too deeply into his marred skin than what he liked and the painful acknowledgment that in the back of his head that he did have that foul notion to self-destruct. What Keith said was all true. But saying that out loud in the open the reasons that Shiro craved that self-destruction was right for the wrong reasons and what he should do was also wrong. Zarkon wasn’t the righteous paragon, but Shiro wasn’t in the most healthiest of mental states when he was thrown into this role to play.

He still isn’t, but neither was Keith.

Keith quivered with the rush of releasing his anger and emotions like a dam bursting. Not a tiny hole with water spraying out, but the total collapse of whatever wall was holding him back. Shiro didn’t know what to say to Keith and there wasn’t much to say since whatever he said would get lost in the mental noise and screams in Keith’s head.

A part of him wanted to soothe Keith, but maybe it was out of a small attachment he had to that one night. Where the both of them in that one small moment was two humans finding each other in the great vast blackness of space. He idly checked for the dagger and it was still there with him as an odd companion to share his story. He didn’t understand why the Garrison stupidly kept it in his sight, perhaps it was to pose questions to him about it. However, it came with him for some mysterious reason he couldn’t conjure an acceptable answer for but the dagger made him feel reasonably safer with it. He had no bayard and if his arm was disabled he still had a weapon to defend himself with. Which is good because Keith had his sword so they each had a blade if it comes to a fight.

Shiro inhaled deeply, casting out the darker impulses of his head. Grimacing over his pathetic mindset before psyching himself back up to rebuild his confidence.

Keith looked at him, mouth tight as if he ushered out his demons minutes before. A gentlemen’s agreement was formed with looks alone between them. Solidarity in being stranded and messed up. Both of them looked around -still not talking to each other- as if suddenly one of their fraction’s assets were nearby to rescue and they were not as lost with damaged geared as they are. Shiro’s jetpack was gone and Keith’s jetpack wouldn’t have the power to jettison anyone thanks to the dagger’s damage. Both of their helmet’s circuitry was also damaged in their brawl, effectively giving them no way of orientating themselves or communicating with anyone right away.

Nothing more than typical conifer tree outdoorsman catalog scenery that swallowed up every direction was before them. The worst camping trip in his life was going to happen and he was sharing it with someone who will probably not murder him but would certainly plan to carry him out of the woods tied up in ropes and chains like a horror movie. Thank goodness he was built, had an arm that burned -fries things- and a dagger as a backup.

“We need to find a river or clear land,” Keith’s voice was soft and even. The young man stuffed back whatever raw emotion back inside the vault he kept inside, but it wasn’t his authoritative voice that Shiro heard before and it wasn’t the raspy barbs. It wasn’t even the heart-wrenching voice that was colored by loneliness.

It was different in a good way, Shiro thought, but he didn’t dwell on it as usual.

“So we just pick a direction and walk forward,” sighed Shiro as he pressed his palm against his face.

Keith nodded slowly, picking up his helmet with one hand while the other wiped the sweat off his face carefully making sure the tips of fingered avoided his skin. He quickly turned to a direction with a little flair and started walking.

The idea of leaving a mark behind as a signal for any search party was now out of Shiro’s hands. He grabbed his own helmet off the ground and followed Keith, haphazardly as he was forced to. The Red Paladin’s stride was must faster than his own and was also agiler despite the hindrance to the sole of his boot.

He barely knew Keith and really this is ridiculous of him to even follow the Red Paladin. He should be rightfully paranoid about this. Why was there this blind trust in him that Keith _won’t_ kill him? Keith had a sword with a longer range than Shiro’s arm or his knife. He’s more likely to walk back into a troop of Galra sentries with Keith leading him just based on their sheer numbers. They are six to Keith’s -who knows, maybe a hundred or two. Maybe a thousand if Keith was really hiding the numbers.

Rationally, Keith probably knew more about the wildlife on this planet than Shiro. The planet might look something like the Earth except with all trees, but it didn’t mean those trees are safe or the same as Earth’s. Sure, Galra looked mostly like giant two-legged cats, but they are certainly not cats (though if Keith was half-Galra Shiro wouldn't object Keith having cat ears). Haggar certainly doesn’t match the Galra standard.

Plus, every basic survival skills course and every advance class after that included a lecture about sticking together. Maybe he can work on getting Keith to join them; turn this dire situation into a gain for the paladins of Voltron. He is their Red Paladin despite the others’ doubts, but maybe it was the Black Lion’s influence on him that makes him believe it with his whole heart.

He was falling behind Keith and even though he trudged forward making sure to go straight in front of himself, Keith kept on marching through the woods unstopping. His silhouette kept getting smaller and smaller in the woods until the Red Paladin was swallowed up by the trees.

Shiro didn’t stop, hoping to close the distance soon and plead with Keith to help him keep up with the pace he was going with. The woods were silent as he hiked and he needed to get to meet up with Keith soon. There was an eeriness to that quiet as if something was out there stalking them. He didn’t doubt that there was, but he was soon losing the energy to continue to try to catch up.

A waft of air hit Shiro squarely in his chest. He stumbled on. Any alarm in his head was turned off.

The Black Paladin felt sick and sluggish, his body was turning to lead as the sweet, floral smell overwhelms him. It was if a fever suddenly overtook him and drained whatever remaining energy he had. He stopped, absolutely exhausted. He felt his eyes grow heavy with a need to rest.

"Shiro!" Called a voice, it was light and happy. His heart perked up at the voice.

Shiro turned to face the caller, his body suddenly was unnervingly light.

It was his room, back when he was in high school planning to decide his feature while he enjoyed the last few remnants of his childhood. Pile of ancient laptops and tablets were upon his desk with a few mecha models that he clumsily painted as a child strewn about. He swore he was going to repaint those some days, a decade later he still hasn’t. Comics laid just as he left them, including the pastel pink volumes that he regretted not taking with him when he went to Garrison. The black and silver striped duvet laid on his bed with pictures of his family and friends pinned to the walls with silver thumbtacks. Strangely, new faces were added into some of the pictures that he never met until a short while ago.

Shiro didn't feel the vines tethering him down to his knees, slowly weaving in and out of his limbs.

"Aren't you gonna show me the new game you got?" The voice spoke again.

There was someone sitting in his desk chair, it was Keith, but not the one he knew that wore the menacing black armor and hid behind helmets. This one was giving him smile that looked like a smirk. Still, the same haircut, the same intense indigo eyes, same lean build, but the attitude was different, relaxed and even playful. He wore a black tee shirt, fading black jeans and as if to break up that blackness, red socks... but black Chuck Taylor tennis shoes were right next to the chair, too small for Shiro to ever hope to wear.

The vines were growing tighter on him, trying to invade his suit and his body.

"Shiro, are you going to say something or are you going to make me guess again?" Keith folded his arms and furrowed his brows at him, an annoyed smirk painted on his face. Shiro should really say something. A ding echoed in the room and Keith took out a phone with a Red Lion phone charm from his pocket.

Keith scrunched his face as he stared at the screen, "Oh it’s Lance. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance want to hang out later...."

This was wrong.

Shiro reached out trying to see if he could touch something, maybe this fake Keith, to figure out why this is so wrong, but his arms were unarmored, unscarred and his right arm was still flesh and bone. He opened up his mouth in surprise and felt something slip in, making his mouth water.

The fake Keith started typing out a message with one hand as he brushed his bangs out of his face, then looked up at Shiro and opened his mouth.

_"Champion."_

There was a fury of blades and the illusion unceremoniously faded before his eyes. Shiro hit the ground with a thud and had to blink to see that his savior was Keith, the one he knew, the real one. The one brushing away dead plant matter from his body and burning it with jet boot. In his waking haze, he saw Keith walk away and threw an incendiary on a massive bush. Setting it ablaze with a high pitch scream.

Keith walked back to Shiro, letting the small... medium size fire behind him burn out, and picked him up. He really wasn't surprised that Keith might have been carrying explosions on him despite the lack of space on his being.

"What happened?” Shiro resisted retching just for the sake of retching. His mouth tasted something putrid and awful with a strange hint of mint.

"You were lured into a trap by an enidibil." Keith blinked at him as if Shiro was clueless but did add a description, "A plant that makes it victims hallucinate their greatest wishes so they can absorb gametes to reproduce. Often results in death."

Oh.

Shiro stifled his laugh as he rubbed his face, he was going insane if magical lions weren't insane enough. He needed to laugh otherwise he might cry because between being stranded with a Galra commander who is suppose to be on their side, tentacles of all things, and that he hallucinated the previously mentioned Galra commander as his boyfriend. The next surprise could be the one that breaks him.

"Champion?" Keith's voice was full of worry and concern. His hands on Shiro's waist, holding up the taller man.

Surprise. The Galra commander might actually care about Shiro more than just being a weapon to be used by Zarkon.

"I'm going to be sick," muttered Shiro. His face faltered, it was all too much for him -the impact- everything -so overwhelming. Crashing. Too much.

Keith placed Shiro's arm over his shoulders. The touch alone made Shiro regain control of his thoughts and pull up from the nosedive of total shut down from the gravity of all information and stimuli. Shiro leaned into the smaller paladin as he was led forwards away from the remains of an honest to whatever-higher-force-there-is tentacle plant, side by side.

An intrusive thought entered Shiro head, one where Shiro wanted to be home on that bed on Earth and curl his body around Keith like a cat, a big cat. He wanted to soak up that comforting heat seeped from the younger man despite Keith's disposition. Yet something started to prickle in his head, a question that needed to be asked so the itching could stop.

"Why weren't you affected? You're not wearing your helmet."

There was a pause in their steps and Shiro thought he could see the gears turning inside as the younger of the two stiffen like a robot.

"My greatest wish is fulfilled: I serve his imperial majesty, faithfully. That is all that I need." Keith replied in a practiced monotone. Possibly built up from years of practice of being a chained up monster.

It was complete utter bullshit.

"Bullshit," cursed Shiro. If Keith was truly fulfilled, he wouldn't be doing this. Wouldn't have chased Shiro down to see if he was okay, to save him, and look at him with worry. Keith could have forced him to go back to the Galra Empire, knock him out. Yet, he was awake and Keith was trying to persuade, almost begging, for Shiro to go back willingly.

"I have no-" Keith was rattled.

"I don't believe that for a second, Keith. I don't need to know what it was, but you're not a wind-up toy soldier. You're alive, and have wants." He had to get it out, Shiro had to get it out what was bothering him about Keith, who is very much alive but is denied living. From the assumptions he gained when he was kidnapped by his other captor for a night, to Keith keeping himself restrained and contained inside just like his body in his armor, it was wounding Shiro inside to see how Keith was being suffocated.

This Galra Commander was different from the others and not because of biology. Everyone -except himself- denied Keith's proclamation of being the Red Paladin at face value. A Galra conspiracy to frighten them.

Keith didn't retort and Shiro let the discussion fall back into silence and they continued along to the camp. Shiro bowed his head and let Keith lead him, smelling the familiar autumn fire the seemed to permeate the air around Keith.

He was back there in the bright room, Keith telling him that he was renamed as his warm hands caressed Shiro's battered skin. He remembered knowing he was going to regret having sex -and he did at first- but what little cracks he saw in Keith when they're alone made him see that Keith was their Red Paladin and perhaps more than just that. Keith was a little spark in the dark that seemed to be kept so low that it dared not desire to glow brightly with its flames crawling towards the heavens like a star it should have been.

If only Shiro could set Keith and himself free. At least, Shiro hoped he would be free of his conflicting thoughts then.

“Keith, please come with me,” The words were meant to stay in his head and Shiro didn't realize he spoke the request out loud.

The Black Paladin was safe.

He did well. Soon he can bring the second Black Paladin to his master... and then what. Let them fight to be the sole Black Paladin? What if one calls him for aid?

What if one tells him to kill the other?

His hands tremble at the thought, he felt his sword grip loosen. Master would tell him to kill if he knew there were two Black Paladins. Would Master make an example of the second Black Paladin? Master told him he was the right hand of the Black Paladin, a loyal soldier to their will. He can’t refuse an order.  

The hallucination haunted him.

The sky felt as if it was crashing down in rivers of molten flames onto him, his steps faltering as the second Black Paladin leaned into him. The Red Paladin couldn't understand what drove this man, how could this man put so much trust in him. Why was this man now asking him to come with him?

The Red Paladin stopped, his traitorous heart beating in his chest as felt heat spread out within him. The second Black Paladin stopped as well and turned to him, casting a worried gaze at him. Why did he want to go with him? What was it that made his chest ache to accept the request?

"Keith?" The second Black Paladin's voice was low and soft, a tone he hasn't heard in _ages_.

He had to keep it together. That wasn't his name anymore, master renamed him to show how strong and loyal he was. That he was eternally linked despite no blood relations to his emperor. It was an honor to be renamed by the Emperor of the Galra, master saved him. Master protected him when he was weak because he saw the potential for strength. Master gave him everything, even tried to make him more Galra so he could show his face before the great empire. It was the Red Paladin's fault if he failed in his duties because that would show the Emperor that he was ungrateful.

"Keith, are you okay?"

A metal hand was placed on his shoulder, its owner was comforting and leading him to question the fate ordained for him from birth: to always serve the Black Paladin.

The Red Paladin shuffled himself back together with practice and glanced away from the strange look the Black Paladin had on his face, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Shiro lowered his brows at the dismissal that Keith gave. There was no doubt that Keith was schooled is deflecting questions from the way his body stood and his voice gave off a tone of contentment. However, Shiro didn't think Keith practiced how his face should look, the wetness and flicker of the eyes to the side, the quivering of his lips. The way Keith shifted stances when he saw the worry and compassion on Shiro’s face as if he never came across the expression before.

Shiro really upset Keith's balance. He must have pressed too hard somewhere in the upheaval of coping with this bizarre situation. It turned his gut sour, it was unkind to shove Keith into an emotional wall like that. He was the one who decided upon his himself to get their fifth paladin and here he was probably torturing Keith by pressuring him to a new life and mindset.

Though maybe Keith was always this volatile underneath his helmet. He squeezed Keith's shoulder, hoping it would be seen as a comforting move, "If there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here."

Shiro's eyes widen at his catastrophic misstep.

Keith eye's blinked with conflict. It was easy to figure out the warring sides: to let loose what was theoretically years of emotional wrought or keep it all dammed up inside. Despite the dropping of his shoulders and the slack in his body, Keith looked into Shiro's eyes before looking away.

Shiro let go of Keith, he understood in his own way. Keith had a lifetime of being a soldier in spite of his possible youth. Possibly bred and raised to be the Red Paladin under the disguise of being saved from a life-endangering situation, but always had a goal of being Zarkon's personal commander. Trained to be absolutely loyal to the one holding the leash, Keith probably never had the energy nor inclination to see anything beyond the role he was instructed to play until the fire of life within him finally burned out.

Shiro’s presence in Keith's life has caused calamity, breaking Shiro's heart with Keith’s desire to try to erase and smother himself back down to an empty shell. He turned back around and started walking to let the situation assuage itself.

“But why?”

He stopped again and turned around to see Keith’s eyes piercing into him, his eyebrows twitch before he exploded at Shiro.

“Why are you trying to ‘help’ me? Why do you keep asking me questions? _Do you really want to know me?_ Or are you trying to make me betray my Emperor?” Keith sneered. “You just want the Red Lion and me so you can go save the universe from some ‘tyrant’ without understanding what happens after you stick the dagger into the leader. Are you going to put every Galra in some jail? Kill them all regardless of their crimes? What makes you think you won’t end up an Emperor yourself?”

Shiro looked at him in shock, mouth hanging open.

“I _know_ what you are. I’ve _seen_ what you have done.” There was a notable bite in the way Keith said those words. It was a straight cut to the bone, meant to cause pain.

“You watched me in the gladiator ring….?” Shiro asked, feeling his body twitch despite the lack of alarm at Keith knowing his activities when he was under the Galra's control. Vagueness meant something insidious and dark, and if Keith wanted to verbally thrash him about, Keith needed to choose his words well and precise.  

“Not in person. But recordings. You tend to not put enough force behind your swings for a clean swift decapitation.”

His eyes narrowed at Keith, and he bit back the barb he wanted so desperately to sling at Keith. That there were better ways to stop someone from panicking than a hit to the head or a better way to check him out that wasn't plain old kidnapping him. Or that he was still _fucking_ brainwashed by Zarkon.

Okay. Maybe not brainwashed. Indoctrinated was more fitting.

"Are you always this angry?!" snapped Shiro.

"Are you always this patronizing?!" Keith snapped back in return, balling his fists.

"If I was so patronizing then why did we have sex?!" Shiro threw up his arms.

"If I was so angry why did I enjoyed having sex with you?!" growled Keith.

Shiro jolted back realizing Keith was right in front of him staring at him with his intense indigo eyes. In synch, both Keith and Shiro relaxed when they both noticed how close together they were; any more and they would have -no they would not do that. But it was funny, that they both realized at the same time that we both frustrated at the predicament they were in and needed to take the pressure off of themselves. It was like they were… okay, he wasn’t going to finish that line of thought either.

He noted to himself that Keith can switch from a cold ruthless flat soldier to someone that seemed to exist in the actual universe. Or maybe Keith's like him, wearing a mask because both of them were pressured to and they were both very good at convincing others that that mask is their real face.

Then again, maybe Shiro and Keith never wore masks of a golden boy leader and a zealous super soldier respectively, to begin with. Maybe he was just becoming aware of everyone's and his own complexity that happens when one age and matures.

“Keith,” Shiro spoke softly, trying to figure out the words not to placate the angry Red Paladin, but to make him understand his intention was pure as his white forelock. “I… Zarkon hurt a lot of people. I don't want anyone else to get hurt.”

“The Emperor is stopping future wars from happening! He’s a hero! There won't be devastation once he unites everyone! Everyone will be strong because the weak will be purged! There will be no famine! No war! The universe will be united!” Keith’s shoulder bunched up with intensity as he bellowed.

“At what price? Seeing the suffering the Galra created is why I will never return. I can't.” Shiro looked at Keith’s eyes, the burning bright indigo meeting his cold steel.

Keith looked away and started sulked towards their direction, kicking a rock for childish emphasis.

“Especially you, Keith. I don't want you to see you suffer even more.” It was a whisper Shiro hoped Keith heard.

Keith kept on walking and Shiro followed along in silence.

He was a mess, both physically and mentally. He was delighted when he started to hear a river babbling not far from them. It was a perfect place to camp for the night as the sun was crawling near the horizon. He wanted to wash himself off from the debris he picked up from battle and trek under the shadows of the trees. Mostly he just wanted to sleep, his anger making him more exhausted than usual. Shiro wasn't sure his sleep wouldn't be disturbed, but he was betting from Keith’s outburst and the way he kept readjusting the grip on his broken helmet that Keith wouldn't try anything underhanded during the night.

As they made down the slope of the trees they found a small tributary stream before the large river. Keith stepped onto the bank as Shiro noted how shallow -knee deep- and the slow current the stream was. Small fish flitted around in the clear water. It was safer to wash and stay here than following the stream up to the larger river as there was no telling how strong the current and undertow would be.

Keith must have come to the same conclusion as he dropped his helmet on the bank and started to wade into the stream. The man then started to undress himself….

“Keith!” Shiro shrieked as he turned away, beat red when he realized what Keith was doing exactly.

There was a pause before Keith said anything, “We’ve been naked with each other before.”

“This is different.”

“Because we’re not having sex?” Keith said dryly with a raised eyebrow and folded arms.

“Yes. I mean…. This is more intimate.” There had to be a better way for Shiro to tell Keith that washing with each other was more than just a romp in bed.

“More than sex.” He could tell Keith was narrowing his eyes in annoyance when he spoke.

As Shiro opened his mouth to explain the difference between romance and sexual intimacy, his helmet was knocked out of his hand, and the back collar of his armor was pulled back -straight back with enough force that he tumbled into the water.

When Shiro surfaced he stared daggers at Keith who seemed nonchalant over the whole affair.

Keith started to unfasten Shiro’s armor, making sure to give it a dunk before tossing onto the bank, where both helmets laid together. It was then Shiro saw that Keith’s armor was pulled around his waist, the hard plates of his arms floating with the attached suit in the current. Shiro blinked as Keith slowly stripped him of his white rerebraces, vambraces, cuisses, and greaves.

Shiro should have stopped him, but the act quieted his vigilance. Keith’s touch felt secure, safe. It made him melt at the small human comfort of skin to skin contact. Shiro started to unzip his bodysuit, but before he got halfway, Keith stopped him.

“This isn't intimate.”

Shiro plainly nodded, yielding to Keith as he finished removing his bodysuit. The water was warm from the sunshine that itself soaked in when it traveled down the large river into the stream. It made Shiro suck in a breath from the relief of not having to move to get his appendages warm again.

He looked at Keith and… he was surprised that the man wasn't staring at him, but had dutifully taken off the rest of his bodysuit and was swishing it around in the water. A smile formed on Shiro’s face as he noted Keith frowning as a murky cloud of dirt and who knows what else was being washed away from the armor.

Swishing Shiro’s own suit had resulted in a darker denser cloud. His smile turned into a frown with disgust and disappointment. He was wearing that grime for how long? He heard a chuckle and turned to the only one capable of making it.

“I’m taller and bigger than you,” Shiro gawked.

“You have separate plates, they cover more!” Keith threw his bodysuit on the bank and lowered himself into the water.

“Are you saying I’m bad at laundry? Or bad at not getting dirty?”

Keith dunk himself under the water, as he raised back up he swiped his long dark locks away from his face, “Both.”

Shiro snorted before following Keith’s example and dunking himself under. Being with Keith like this was strangely relaxing, even with the difficulties. It felt natural. That this was right despite the fact they were stranded and from opposing sides that should be aiming to annihilate each other. As Shiro bobbed right up he spotted Keith on the bank, tossing him something.

Shiro barely caught it, “W-Woah what’s this?”

It was a package, a small one with something inside, a blue colored gel.

“Soap.” Keith pulled another packet from… his armor plates?

No. There were gaps between his armor plates. Shiro focused as there were slits between the top and bottom of each plate.

“Do you keep everything in there?” Shiro blinked.

“No.” Keith scoffed as he walked back into the water.

“What else do you have in there?” He was genuinely curious about the armor. It was different than his and much different from other Galra commanders. Then again, Keith was special in his role. He was the Red Paladin.

“I have a mask, hood… and some other stuff.” Keith put the package between his teeth and tear it open. That would explain the miraculous incendiary Keith used.

“Keith,” Shiro tore the package of soap with his hands, “What is it like to fly a lion?”

Keith turned to look at him, and Shiro was glad that lather from the soap softens the image of the young man. Keith looked at him with his face pale, wide indigo eyes and a gaping mouth, frightened.

“Sorr-“

“Overwhelming.”

Shiro blinked at the admission, the others said that it was exhilarating and exciting. The Black Lion sometimes shared thoughts and mental nudges to him, but it was always noninvasive. He assumed the Black Lion respected privacy and that extended to all of the lions that make up Voltron... but Keith's voice was hesitant and small, full of apprehension. Fear.

“The last time, it felt as if I lost control. I don't remember. The Emperor…. I had to be sedated.”

His stomach dropped. Something happened between Keith and the Red Lion. Allura mentioned the Red Lion protecting something. It could have been Keith. Maybe the Red Lion tried to escape with Keith inside. The Blue Lion took the others and him to Arus without any input from Lance. While they had an idea of why the Blue Lion left with them, to draw the Galra ship away, the Red Lion possibly gave Keith little to no explanation to whatever its actions were.

“When was that?” He made his voice soft as a way to show sympathy.

“Years ago.” Keith matched his low tone.

Keith was young. The Red Lion could have been frightened for his sake. At a vulnerable time in Keith’s life and a mechanical lion could have changed the course of history if it successfully took it’s paladin to safety. What if it was going to the Blue Lion? Would Keith have been locked up by the Garrison just like he had?

Locked up like a lion in a cage even among his own people. The Garrison would have kept him hidden from the world just because Keith was different, special too. Were there any alternative realities where Keith was spared from suffering for being different?  

“Champion, you always have distant look in your eyes.” Keith returned to washing up.

“Sorry, my mind wanders a lot,” Shiro gave a small tight smile and resumed lathering up his body, “Some people say I ‘have my head in the clouds’. That means daydreaming or always thinking.”

“The Black Paladin is the guardian of the sky,” Keith shrugged, “The Emperor is like that too.”

Keith grimaced at him when Shiro felt his face soured up at the unpleasant comparison. For starters, he would not take another paladin and train them into total submission, but mostly no, just no.

They finished washing up in another period of awkward silence.

Keith waded back to shore and started to clear a patch of debris near the tree line. He hanged up the bodysuits and armor from the branches to dry. The man’s body hasn't changed from what he remembered. Lean but not weak, there was a power behind that slenderness. It made Shiro painfully aware of his own structure - and scars.

“Are you finished? We need kindling and firewood,” Keith turned to him and Shiro wanted to sink in the water as Keith’s unashamed nudity.

When Shiro didn't move Keith sighed and folded his arms, “You’re not wearing your wet armor and we are not getting hypothermia tonight.”

Shiro relented because, well, Keith was correct. He made sure not to flash Keith as he walked around the banks to find fuel for a campfire. His thoughts drifted as he picked up dried up driftwood that washed up on the shore. This could work when Keith joins them, Keith was the most experienced between the two of them and while Shiro was crowned the leader of Voltron, it didn't mean he was a despot. They were a team and a team works together. If this man was their Red Paladin, he could feel assured that the team could succeed.

Resigned to being immodest among the indigenous life and Keith, Shiro collected two armloads of wood and kindling. When he returned he’ll figure out the fire pit, shelter, and the rest. Since his arm could heat up, he could reasonably use it light the fire.

As Shiro returned he blinked as Keith fixed up a little fire pit, fell some branches to make a shelter over their heads, hung up their bodysuits and armor on some branches to act as a wall from the winds, and was now stripping branches of dried pine needles to make some soft ground to sleep on.

Shiro blinked at the industriousness of Keith and nearly dropped one of his loads, “You’ve done this before.”

Keith looked up and blinked, “No, I read about it.”

Was Keith being sarcastic? He didn't have the tone right for sarcasm but surely he did this before.

“You’re joking. Right?”

Keith dropped the branch he was working on and stood up. Keith’s eyes were burning bright and the anger and violence seethed from him. Shiro didn't hear the sound of the wood dropping. As the Red Paladin walked forward with an otherwise blank face, everything became tainted with the dark red of blood.

_CRACK!_

The Black Paladin froze in his spot, gray eyes wavering as if he was seeing two realities blurred together. It broke him out of his indignation and the Red Paladin felt his heart quicken with concern. He had to help the Champion.

“Champion?” The Red Paladin lightly touched the man’s shoulder. Fear crawled inside of himself and burrowed deep enough to unearth thoughts. What if something happened to the Champion? He would fail. He failed the Black Paladin. He can't.

The Red Paladin placed both hands on the Champion’s cheeks and gently pull his face down so those storm clouded eyes could look into his. The man was violently breathing and his chest looked as though his heart burst. The older man was unsteady and looked as if he would collapse onto him.

He had to say something to the Champion, he couldn't lose the only thing outside of his duty that brought him light and warmth. The Red Paladin will always keep the Black Paladin safe. It was what he was born to do.  

The Red Paladin opened his mouth up, hesitant as he wished that his words will reach through to him, but slowly he spoke into those gray eyes, “You are safe. I will always keep you safe.”

The Champion looked at him, the panting slowed down but the eyes were still flooded by the surge of dread. The Red Paladin kept his gaze, rubbing his thumb into the Champion's cheek. It felt as if he was trying to melt the Black Paladin from ice with just his hands alone.

Words were difficult; actions were easier for him. He was never taught on how to talk, to navigate negotiations or politics. While he was happy for that before, now the Red Paladin wished nothing more than that he could have had that experience and knowledge so he could figure out what to say to snap the Champion out of the grasp of a dark place that threatened him.

"You're safe." He pathetically repeated, "I... you're."

Damn words. The Red Paladin closed his eyes. He remembered that time when he felt like his mind was torn and on the threshold between leaving to go to the great blue planet or staying where he was needed to be. The fear that lasted him years and churned his dreams into nightmares, not knowing if it was regret for not leaving or if it was the outpour of a strong emotion filling inside of him that wanted to stay near his master and be the Red Paladin.

He wanted someone to say something to him, to quell his mind. He knew what to say. What he always wanted to hear from someone since the terrifying day.

"I'm here," The Red Paladin whispered to the Black Paladin, "What happened is in the past and I don't know what's to come, but right now, I'm here. I'm here right now. ....Do you see me? I'm here."

The Champion's eyes blinked and the eyes became the clear gray he memorized since seeing him on the table.

Shiro was painfully aware that they were still naked and that Keith was right up next to him. The frightful images were still there in his head, but Keith was there... and not covered with the blood splatter and gore of some Galra that had the misfortune of intruding upon them. He slipped down to sit on the bank.

He was a mess, covered in sweat once again.

"You should rinse off."

Shiro looked up at Keith, _i_ _gnoring certain areas_ , and observed that Keith's eyes were softer than he ever noticed before. The man was looking at him with worry as his eyebrows tipped down. It was the strangest thing. Not that Keith was showing emotion, but Keith showing more emotion than pure determination and anger.

"I'll start the fire," Keith offered him a hand, and he gingerly took it.

Keith easily pulled him to stand and Shiro felt his head rushed, warm hands were placed on his shoulders to steady him. The man was surprising him bit by bit.   
  
"Go wash off, it'll make you feel better." At Keith's suggestion, Shiro nodded and walked into the stream.

The extra dunk washed away the salt, but he kept his eyes on Keith. The diligent man was setting up the hearth with the driftwood Shiro supplied, making sure it was completely safe and smoke could escape from the loosely put together shelter.

What was he going to do? Voltron needed the Red Lion and Keith. But Keith was obstinately opposed to betraying the Galra. He couldn't take Keith by force. As much as it felt it was the correct answer, the right and most logical way of forming Voltron… he couldn't knock Keith out anymore. Not after he saw the man in a hallucination, and not after watching man spoke to him as if he was a lighthouse in the night, guiding Shiro back to shore. There was more to Keith and that needed to be respected and nourished.

Keith sat down near the pit and lowered his head onto folded arms, Shiro looked on as Keith seemed to space out. Shiro briefly thought of finding food, but the sun was starting to set as the golden hues turn dark. He walked out of the stream, tomorrow they’ll find something to snack on as for now they need warmth and rest. He felt the unpleasant dark electric jolt in his mechanic arm light up.

The other man didn't lift his head as Shiro ignited the wood. Even as the light from it faded, Keith seemed lost in his own world. A silence grew between them even when Shiro sat next to Keith.

“Thank you,” Shiro shattered that somber silence, “If it wasn't for you I would be standing there for hours naked before being found by another tentacle thing.”

Keith blinked, “At least your last moments would be happy.”

“I wouldn't be a good champion for the Galra if I’m weak like this,” flashed a wry smile at Keith.

“Then what would you be?” Keith’s gaze never left the ground.

“A paladin.”

“The rest of you are… terrible,” Keith shrugged and ran his hand through his hair, “You all act on a whim with straightforward strategies, but when something goes wrong it’s all chaos. All of you really have no idea what you’re up against. If I come with you, you’ll blindly think I betrayed my Emperor when it’s just could mean that it’s the easiest way for me to capture all of you.”

“Are you gonna kill us all if we resist?” Shiro laughed. He forgot Keith could be downright honorable in his actions.

“Depends on how much they resist,” Keith folded his arms again and glanced to Shiro.

Shiro smirked at the joke before Keith cracked a smile and a laugh.

Not long after, they settled in for the long night, as the bitter air around them grew colder, he felt Keith sidling up against him. The fire provided adequate heat, but both of them were still unclothed as the suits were still damp. They would be dried by morning for certain.

Eventually, they were laying down on the little nest Keith made as sleep started to cast them under its spell. Their limbs were entwined, taking and giving heat, and Shiro felt Keith forehead against the crook of his neck.

Keith was asleep if the small parting of his lips and closed eyes were to tell of his state. Shiro lowered his eyes, the plant from earlier showed him, Keith. It showed Keith on Earth as if he was more than whatever he was to him (his brain filled in a term for him that Shiro couldn’t bring himself to entertain). Keith wasn't exactly a friend with benefits or even a lover, and all Shiro knew from his experiences that whoever Keith was to him was something he couldn't explain right now. Even the simple term his head gave him during the hallucination was leagues apart from how to describe what Keith and he were.

He snapped out of his thought when Keith spoke.

“Mmm… you can't sleep?” Keith slurred as he looked at Shiro. There was a worried look on his face, but the worry wasn’t that struck Shiro, it was the pure unguarded emotion of it on Keith’s face. The man was reserved and often tightly controlled but in this moment Keith was different. This whole being stranded in the woods was giving him so many insights and earlier he saw that Keith could be compassionate in some way but now. Now, it left Shiro disorientated.

Shiro slipped out of the mess of body parts they created and sat up against the tree. Keith copied and faced Shiro before slipping a hand through Shiro’s white forelock. It was that caress that did it, shove every little anxiety back to focus on the slim muscles of Keith’s chest and how his lips look plush and sweet but a little tart like a cherry. Both paladins were locked onto each other.

This time he didn't initiate it as Keith leaned forward to kiss him. Shiro leaned half an inch to meet up with those lips. As soon as Shiro’s mouth parted open, a flick of tongue met his and he pulled Keith into his lap. Keith took the lead, exploring Shiro’s body and licking across great swatches of his neck and collar.

It wasn’t the clinically detached touches of the Armored Galra, these were Keith’s touches and he felt the heat from each one. He combed through Keith’s hair, enjoying how Keith froze at the sensation before moaning into it. They were utterly touch-starved and now feeling each other was becoming addicting when the walls they have put were lowered. Even with the small touches they had shared, they couldn’t sate their thirst for more.  

Keith’s hands slide down his back and Shiro broke off from the chain of kisses. Shiro blinked, Keith looked enthralled with his pupils wide and lips, well they were cherry red. The man looked relax in spite of the erection he was barring. He was simply beautiful as looked at Shiro as if he was going to take him whole without concern.   

A hand pressed against his own erection and Shiro let out a wanting noise. He didn't want to take Keith or become one with him. Nor did he want to claim him like if one were animals. Shiro wanted to _be_ with Keith at this moment, take in his smell and feel every part of him while sharing his own. Two entities so different from each other, but forming a bond of passion.

He felt a disappointing whine in his throat as Keith got up. As Shiro watched him retrieved something from a slip between the plates in his armor, the loss of eldritchness of Keith dawned on him. It was surreal at how Keith simply felt real and made of flesh and blood, unlike a puppet on a string waiting to be ordered on where he would march.

Here was Keith, multifaceted and showing his own individual desires. All in one day’s time.

“Yes, I carry lube around,” Keith ripped the packet open. Shiro blinked as he distantly remembered Keith saying that he used it to don his tight armor.

“Do you want to be on top?” Shiro offered.

Keith mouth opened as if he was scandalized by the notion, “I’m smaller than you and-“

“I don't mind.” Shiro smiled at the fluster Keith gained. Cute would be even a word assigned to Keith at this moment with how innocent he appeared. He knew better, but it was still charming and thrilling to see how riled up Keith could get.

Honestly, Shiro didn't mind whether he wanted to be come into someone or be comed in. Both were enjoyable in different ways. Imagining Keith thrusting and stretching him until filling him up full enough to spill out was as satisfying the other man clinging to him and raking his nails against Shiro’s back as he was being pounded.

Keith took a moment to think and decide. His eyes were looking over Shiro, judging what would be best for himself. The man walked over and kneeled in front of Shiro, “I want you to fuck me.”

Shiro swiped the packet and cover his left fingers with the lubricant and breathily whispered, “I’ll make you feel good. Straddle me and relax.”

Keith’s body curiously flinched at the order but straddled over Shiro’s legs. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s broad shoulders and hold his ass up for Shiro to access.

“Good. Tell me if it ever hurts and I'll stop,” Shiro slipped a finger, feeling Keith twitch at the welcomed penetration. He held it there for Keith to feel comfortable by the intrusion and when he didn't feel the clench anymore he started to gently thrust in and stretch.

Keith started to roll his head against Shiro’s shoulder as he made little gasps. A smirked formed of Shiro’s face as he saw Keith’s toes curled up as he inserted the second finger, adding something chilled from the outside air into the hot body.

“I can’t,” Keith gasped out, trembling, “I haven't done this- I don't know if I can....”

“You can do it, Keith. You've done this before by yourself. Now let me take care of this for you. One more finger.” Shiro waited until Keith nodded and inserted the last finger in, it slipped easily inside, “You’re almost there. You’re doing great.”

Keith made a whine and fingers dug into Shiro’s back. It was shocking that Keith didn't orgasm despite how sensitive he was, the entranced was almost prepared enough for Shiro by how easily it took his digits. Still he didn’t want to hurt Keith, especially with this. Patience was a virtue.

Soon that slender body pushed up against his hand to demand more from Shiro.

“Keith.” Shiro bit back a laugh as he removed his fingers.

Keith looked up at him, with a childish anger in his eye. Shiro smiled as he unwrapped Keith's hands from him and stood.

“Trust me,” Shiro helped Keith up before twirling him towards the tree. He pulled Keith down with him with Keith having to go on his shins while Shiro was right behind him, “You might need to that tree to hold onto.”

A hand flew towards the tree to grip as the other muffled the sound coming from Keith’s mouth as he pressed himself in. He gave a playful thrust and saw how Keith countered it. He started to rock slowly into the man. The sight of Keith’s cock hanging there wanting and dripping as sweat started to glisten Keith’s backside was driving him to go harder.

It wasn't that Keith felt good or the little muscle twitches around him as he thrusts, or even the noises of bliss. Keith’s aroused body was beautiful. Shiro wanted to fuck Keith until the man was pleasured the way he should be. Shiro felt himself start to pant and moan as he heard the first signs of Keith losing his battle to stay rational.

The nonsense and praise drove straight to Shiro’s cock.

But what drove him was one utterance: “S-Shiro.”

It was an explosion in his heart and Shiro wanted to give the world to Keith in that second for it. His hand went to Keith’s dick as the other went to Keith’s hair. The squirm he got as he stroked Keith’s length was followed by sounds of pleasure as Shiro started quickly pound into Keith.

Keith started to haphazardly chant for more as Shiro felt himself being on the threshold of coming.

“Keith, I-“ Shiro was interrupted by his own groan as the ecstasy overtook him. Cum was filling Keith up. He felt the spurts of the aftershock splatter as he kept thrusting in, making a mess on both their bodies.

His partner’s head was lowered, trembling with need. Shiro kept the pace on stroking Keith’s shaft before he pulled Keith back by his shoulder and nipped his shoulder. That all it took to have him come in ribbons over his metal hand.

“You outlasted me, I knew you'd be great.” Shiro brought his hand up and licked it clean.

Keith sucked in a breath as if he was embarrassed by the action.

Shiro planted a kiss on where he nipped and massaged Keith’s hands. In returned Keith was giving him a sedated, befuddled gaze. Shiro slipped out of Keith with ease and collapsed back onto their nest with Keith in his arms. Keith eased himself into Shiro’s hold and laid back his chest, but not before Shiro hook his leg around Keith’s.

“Sorry, it’s… been awhile since I was with someone,” He brushed a stray hair out of Keith's eyes and a part of him demanded to memorize that look Keith had when he was gazing at him.

Keith nodded and pressed himself against Shiro.

His eyes were fluttering as the sensation and warmth from touching each other soothed him. No one touched Keith. Did that mean no one comforted Keith like this? No one kept him close so he could feel another's heartbeat. No one knew how warm Keith felt they touched him as if he was made of sunshine.

No wonder Keith was different. He was simply fire incarnate.

"Champion, stop thinking and go to sleep."

"Yes, sir," Shiro guffawed and did just that.

He woke up seeing Keith in the creek, wet, naked (still) and with his sword. It looked as if he was spying for something like a cat looking for a small red dot. Shiro sat up and felt his muscles ache, despite the softness of their makeshift bed, it was still ground and leaves.

The Red Paladin felt sick.

He was certain he wasn't physically ill, but there was an upheaval in his stomach that churned his insides vile. He felt as if his skin was blistering from heat despite the cool water and mild temperature. His mind was infected. His body was on autopilot, doing what it was always trained for: survive.

These weren’t his thoughts. Turning away. Leaving. They weren’t his traitorous thoughts at all. He was the Red Paladin. The Red Paladin was _always_ loyal.

His eyes jumped as he searched for a fish to make a small meal out of, trying to pick one out of the species he recalled from his reading as edible. He was ready to pounce with his sword when the opportunity came.

As long as he body was in control, his diseased mind couldn't use it. It would only think about leaving his Emperor and letting the Champion take him away from his soldiers and his master, but not take action. Action would mean death and being ungrateful to his benefactor.

But as he closed his eyes and skewered a large fish with his sword, everything started to come together once more.

He was trained to be a loyal soldier. He couldn't be anything else. It was futile to dream of choice. No matter if deviant thoughts went into his head and tell him to escape, he will follow the Black Paladin’s orders. The Red Paladin had no say. He piloted the Red Lion which forms the right arm of Voltron. The sword arm.

He was nothing more than a simple tool that followed orders. It was what he was destined to be and do.

A tool's feelings didn't matter.

Keith looked deaden as he walked back to the camp they made on the shore. Shiro's mouth closed and the joke on his tongue dissolved as Keith sat down and started to clean the fish.

What warmth and brightness were there from Keith was now coldly masked. Shiro watched Keith as he carefully deboned and cut the fish into fillets. His chest puffed up, once, twice, before he gathered the courage to ask.

"Did something happen?" Shiro's voice was meek as he tilted his up and to the side as looked at Keith.

Keith stopped and looked at him, and Shiro felt frozen and sent back in time. The way Keith looked at him was chilling. Cold, pale, and everything seemed to swallow up Keith’s humanity and covered it with a snowy tundra after a blizzard. Pure, frosted over, and deadly.

“I caught a fish.” There was a clinical tone, a detachment of all sensation, to Keith’s voice.

 _But it was forced._ Shiro noted to himself about the way Keith pushed himself to speak. Keith was self-aware of what had transpired over the time they shared and was trying to put up a barrier again that separated Shiro and himself.

He reached out and touched Keith’s shoulder, “Please.”

The Red Paladin looked down and continued to clean. There were cracks in Keith’s shell and Shiro could tell Keith wasn’t dealing with trying to put on his mask so well. He slowly retracted the arm, hesitant towards what to do next.

The embers of the fire that Shiro poked were starting to reignite as he placed some more dried branches into their pit. If only a simple fire could melt Keith’s wall of ice he had now. The warm of his hands would be insufficient to the monumental task.

“I wanted to thank you…” Shiro whispered, keeping his eyes to the small flames, “For helping me. I get flashbacks. It’s frightening to feel like a prisoner in your head sometimes.”

There was a momentary shift and he felt the soft warmth of a back of a hand on his cheek. Keith’s hand was much colder than it was before, but the heat was still present as if deep down there is an undying flame inside.

“I’ll protect you,” Keith simply stated and without thought, Shiro’s kissed the back of Keith’s hand.

This was intimate, he would laugh later, but there a comfort in being vulnerable and but still felt safe with someone. Even though Keith was technically an enemy, the lines were starting to become a blur for him. Was it becoming the same for Keith and that is why he was closing himself up? It made him ache at the thought of Keith recoiling from any basic decency and attempts to genuinely bond with him.

“I know. I’ll protect you too.” Shiro whispered. He wanted so much to scoop Keith up and hold him, shield him from the Galra with his twisted and damaged body. It was irrational but there was nothing more than the desire to just hold the man in his arms and just take him away and have Keith rediscover life. Be given a chance to feel vulnerable… but protected.

He was caring too much about his personal target and less about the objective.

They roasted and ate the fish in a tense silence, and by that he meant Keith. Shiro tended to have trouble with cooking and he was solely grateful that Hunk had natural talent towards the culinary arts and had a perfect taste palette. The fish was sweeter than most fish he ate. Not oily either. It was a shame he couldn’t ask Keith catch some for Hunk. It would certainly please the Yellow Paladin to receive an ingredient to experiment with.

The wind started to blow through the treetops as Shiro and Keith took one last dunk in the river and put their armor on. The silence grew more oppressive as it continued. The Lions were coming, the smoke was probably seen. That also meant that the Galra were also coming.

The two looked at each other directly, gray meeting indigo, calling to each other to join their side and offering the utmost safety from any retribution one last time. It wasn’t meant to be as the vibration of gigantic machines were felt throughout their bodies as the Blue Lion flew overhead and spotted them. Shiro exhaled with naive relief. They can take Keith with them and everything will get better.

Keith pulled his fabric mask and hood on with the speed and pulled Shiro into his arms. He forgot how strong the Red Paladin could be despite his size, but Shiro had pure bulk against him. Before Keith could properly restrain him, Shiro grabbed Keith and tossed him to the ground ready to subdue Keith.

The deafening hum of a Galra fleet was overheard before he could drag Keith with him to the Blue Lion. Lance couldn’t take the fleet on while he took the time to get Keith onto a Lion. But as if hearing his call for deliverance, the Yellow Lion shoulder bashed the group of the nearest fighters with amazing accuracy.

Keith got up from his daze and lunged at Shiro. It was a narrow miss as he sidestepped away to gain distance between the Red Paladin and him. There was a pain in his chest at seeing Keith snapped back into aggression but Shiro needed to get to safety first. There was no way the Galra would come for him and take him back. He would never be back in their hands.

Shiro propelled forward directly forward at Keith, his mechanical arm forward. The younger man stood his ground as Shiro knew he would, and with a measured movement pushed Keith aside to run towards the Blue Lion.

“No!” Keith screeched. He bounced back and grabbed Shiro’s ankle, making them both tumble to the packed earth. The other paladin was practically clawing Shiro towards him, making use of the sharp red claws on his gloves. Shiro gripped at the ground to resist the pull and haphazardly kicking Keith away.

“You can’t go!” Keith screamed from under his cloth mask.

Shiro ignored his pleas. The blood was drumming in his ear, silencing everything but the drive to not get captured by the Galra, even if it was Keith that was desperately calling him to stay. Keith kept the vice grip on him, switching tactics of instead of pulling Shiro towards him, he would climb onto Shiro’s body. In spite of Shiro struggling and pushing Keith off, the Red Paladin was on his upper thighs and using the fabric under armor suit to easily gain ground to fully pin Shiro under him.

“Champion!”

Escape was getting close to impossible as he had to use his arms to keep Keith from restraining him. Keith froze as the wind gushed, a loud heavy thud surrounded them and a shadow appeared above them. Blessing his fortune of Keith being in shock at the sight, he easily slipped out from under Keith’s grip.

“Shiro!”

His hero was Lance.

Shiro sprinted into the maw of the Blue Lion as soon as it opened up enough for him to cross the threshold. Lance quickly took off as soon as Shiro had two feet on the metal flooring.

It only after the rush of the adrenaline that he realized the grievous error he made: Keith. Alone on the earth. Alone and not with them.

The sight reminded Shiro of his own _fear_.

As Shiro went into the cockpit, he didn’t hear the scraping of metal against metal and hand lifting a stowaway into their midst.

He walked into the cockpit, a sigh of relief and he opened his mouth to express his gratitude and to reconfigure a plan immediately that included grabbing Keith and getting out of the planet fast. Only to be interrupted.

“You smell fresh and clean,” Lance sniffed the air, “Did you find, like, a meadow of flowers to frolic in, Shiro?”

Lance had the natural ability to diverge from what he should focus on to topics that were frivolous. For one, he should focus on asking if Shiro is all right instead of asking why smelled the way he does. Then again, that could be useful in the future, but not in the near future. The near future involved grabbing the Red Paladin and getting back with everyone.

“So did you find some soap plant and that’s why you don’t stink like a dead fish?” Lance pursed his lips at the end of his question.

“No…?” Shiro side-eyed at Lance before he shifted the focus, “The commander and I were fighting. Our communicators and jetpacks were damaged. I was in mid-flight with him on me when we were shot down.”  
  
“Oh! Well. Uh….” Lance was blinking at Shiro with wide eyes. “Was he the one with soap? Did he try to kill you? He looked like he did want to kill you. He has that weird armor and all that makes him look like an evil paladin. I used to watch superhero shows where someone was brainwashed and they fought their friends wearing some redesigned evil bad guy version of their outfit. Seeing the Red Guy kinda reminded me of-”

“It was fine for the night. We need to get back but before that, we need to do something first.” Shiro closed his eyes and folded his arms. He was going to ignore the whole soap thing as yesterday he was scandalized by the existence of certain types of plants with a certain type of tentacles.

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder about Keith’s lie. They would have been dead if it wasn’t for the lucky chance that one of them had shaken out of it quickly enough to save the other. He’ll avoid disclosing that to Lance and when they returned with Keith in tow, Shiro will have a minor panic about that actually existing. After that Shiro will talk to Allura or Coran on to how to avoid them or at least find a way to pack combustible items on them. Shiro will give a proper debriefing when they got back, but at least Lance knew that he was okay.

"How could you stand that guy!? He's like the most arrogant jerk ever. It's like he lives to make you suffer, Shiro." Lance shook his head and turned back to the controls.

Shiro’s face twisted into a look of that mixed displeasure, defensiveness, and the admittance that Lance wasn’t totally wrong about Keith. Sure, Keith was a little reckless and haughty to a point, but Lance really wasn’t in a position to make that assumption. It wasn’t the pot calling the kettle black, but more like the loaded gun calling a butter knife a deadly weapon.

Shiro inwardly sighed, that hallucination really wrecked him more than he liked, he was getting strangely possessive over people he barely knew… except in the casual sex with the enemy that you want to recruit way. The Garrison would love to see him now. Probably broke a few rules already in twenty-four hours alone and everyone looked up to him as the eagle scout, good boy, ace pilot, borderline superhero.

Actually, he’s not sure he broke a rule by having sex with Keith. If there isn’t, well he will denominate the new rule: The Takashi Shirogane Illicit Affairs Rule.

**BANG!**

“Shiro!” Lance cried out as the door to cockpit opened up.

“Keep flying!” Shiro activated his shield to parry a blow from the invader. He knew that Keith was very persistent and determined to fulfill his orders but this single-minded fury -no, it was obsession- was honestly frightening him.

_“LANCE! What’s wrong!”_

_“Buddy?! Shiro!”_

_“Paladins!”_

Lance opened up the communicator so that everyone had a front seat view of the fight behind him. Lance kept his focus as operating the Blue Lion and made sure not to do stunts like before when they first got the Blue Lion.

_“How did he get in there?!”_

That made Shiro feel much better as in the small space his only goal was to keep Keith away from Lance while he was piloting and subdue Keith without the distraction of robotic sentries as Keith’s backups. Though having an audience that screamed at them wasn’t helping even though he was able to block each erratic swing of Keith’s sword. Each time Keith pulled back with his sword, Shiro predicted where it fell next. Keith was getting slow. The previous fight siphoned out of him any tactical thought, giving Shiro an advantage.

_“Shiro! GET HIM!”_

Shiro placed the shield in front of himself and ram into Keith, making the younger man stagger back a few steps. Keith was bent over himself as if he was in a feral furor. Animalistic and ready to maul everyone as he recovered.

“Lance!” Shiro shouted out.

It was as if they were mentally linked, Lance tilted the lion back, ascending it up and Shiro grabbed onto the side of the pilot’s chair as Keith slide back, the door open with Lance’s Cheshire cat grin and Keith was out of the cockpit. Shiro kept his grip tight as Lance pulled the Blue Lion back down into a dive. The noises of Keith being knocked into the maw of the Blue Lion rang in Shiro’s ear and clenched his teeth in a tiny wish.

Lance leveled out fast, the Blue Lion horizontal with the tree line, skimming over the green and rivers. Shiro let go and rushed out the door and down to the maw to meet up with Keith.

Lance rang into his helmet, “Shiro, I’m opening the Blue Lion’s mouth!”

“Roger!” Shiro automatically cried back as Keith practically roared with rage and launched himself at Shiro.

His trusty shield was ready for the primal assault, Keith swung wide and telegraph his moves like a Garrison rookie.  

“Stay focused!” Shiro called out to Lance.

Keith bobbed his head and with a tighten, grip on his sword swung his sword at an open spot on Shiro’s side that had him scrambling to cover. The sequential strikes were more of the same, Keith was gaining back his concentration.

“Shiro?” Lance asked through the channel.

“Tilt left!” Shiro ordered.

As Lance tilted left, Keith leaned away from a punch thrown at Shiro. Shiro nearly tripped over himself as the angle was deeper than needed.

“Straighten it out! Level!” Shiro barked over the growing sound of wind.

Lance did what he told as his enemy stood up straight tall in black, red, and violet. Shiro used the steps to his advantage. He went up two risers and with his shield in front jumped off and collided with Keith on the floor, pinning him under.

Keith’s sword bounced out of the Lion’s mouth and swallowed by the leaves below. They were now engaged to swinging their fists towards each other. Shiro was more than happy for this change since the weight and metal of his right hand helped him out more.

“Listen to me! Please!” Shiro pleaded as he grappled the younger man. Even with his strength and the exhaustion of his opponent, Keith was still pushing him back.

Please listen to reason. Listen to him. Shiro wanted Keith to stop fighting and realized that he was offering Keith a way to freedom. Remove the bell jar under which Keith was kept under for his whole life and see that he didn't happen to be chained to someone’s ideology until his end. Keith was so close to finally being able to breathe. This was the opportunity for Keith to stand down and hear.

“STOP!”

Keith obediently collapsed onto the metal flooring. Still as a toy soldier.

Shiro reached out despite the consternation and alarm suffocating him at Keith’s actions. His voice gone despite wanting to scream the young man’s name and check for life even as he sees the discernable raise of the Red Paladin’s chest.

Wrong. There was something awry with Keith’s behavior from the way he coldly snapped into a mindless drone state to the way his head moved as he focused on Shiro. Shiro thought he got through to Keith. That their romp in the woods ended with Keith realizing he deserved more than following a prescribed life until his end. Besides Keith looked human like them, was there any curiosity in his mind that wanted to know what other humans were like as well?

But now there was a creeping disturbance of suspicion and fear.

Just as Shiro thrust his hand out to grab Keith, to pull him in and cradle him, the Blue Lion jolted and shake with all this its might. Shiro quickly gripped anything on the Blue Lion to keep himself from being ousted from the ship. His eyes widen and brows raised with horror when the Red Paladin slide back to towards opening. Keith’s body bounced against the metal before being pulled by some invisible cruel god out of the maw and down to the ground below.

He couldn’t reach him in time.

The Black Paladin froze, horror didn’t accurately describe his emotions anymore. Somewhere as Keith body hung in the air before being drawn back, Shiro came to the dark revelation that _he_ caused Keith to once more fall out of his grasp. That his luck was truly cursed as the person whom he sought and was so close to being saved was always stolen away just before he could complete his rescue all doing the one thing as a leader he was supposed to do.  

“He was following my orders,” Shiro whispered to no one but the cruel wind.

-☆★☆-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, kudos, or bookmark if you enjoy this fic! I really appreciate it a lot.
> 
> Next chapter: The heavens crowned their champion, Prometheus. 
> 
> (And half the tags I marked this with are invoked.)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Comments, Bookmarks, and Kudos if you enjoy this fic!
> 
> ART
> 
> ART: [Chapter 1 - Little Keith painting himself purple](http://olli-lolli.tumblr.com/post/165955637550/im-so-hyped-guys-i-finally-get-to-post-this) ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡  
> ART: (NOT UNLOCKED - SPOILER)  
> Olli's Tumblr is: [Olli-Lolli](http://olli-lolli.tumblr.com).
> 
> My twitter is: [RukaIsAFan](http://www.twitter.com/RukaIsAFan).  
> My tumblr (that I barely use) is: [RukaIsAFan](http://RukaIsAFan.tumblr.com).
> 
> I also did some designs for Keith's outfit for my own reference.  
> DESIGN: [Keith's Dark Paladin Outfit (flat)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-aEgrONwXV6NXk4Mk1aeVdrT1k)  
> DESIGN: [Keith's Dark Paladin Outfit (shaded)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-aEgrONwXV6THhCNHpicy1kZkk)
> 
> Plus, go check out the [Sheith Big Bang 2017](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Sheith%20Big%20Bang%202017/works) tag for more works and please kudos and comment! Give everyone some writing/art collaboration love! We all worked hard to show off our love for Sheith! ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ


End file.
